Bébé à bord
by Talimsan
Summary: Yuya, 21 ans, enceinte et une poisse légendaire! Son fiancé la quitte, elle ne supporte pas son nouveau voisin, pire Elle devient son esclave après un gros mensonge pour éloigner son ex-fiancé. Pas facile tous ça avec les hormones en ébullition!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello tous le monde. une nouvelle fic sur SDK et cette fois-ci il va en avoir des chapitres ! xD**_

**_Pas le temps pour le bavardage tous ça mais je rappelle que les personnages ne sont pas à moi. ;^)_**

Comment allait-elle faire ?

Non, autre question :

Comment ça avait-il pu se produire ?

Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait vraiment pas. Enfin…

_- Félicitation mademoiselle Shiina, je vous êtes enceinte ! _

Autant dire que la nouvelle avait été mal digérée ! La bonne humeur du médecin qui l'avait annoncé la nouvelle n'était ABSOLUMENT pas contagieuse en ce moment, bien au contraire, Yuya Shiina avait aussitôt blêmit, déglutit, et avait presque failli rencontrer le carrelage noir et blanc du cabinet du docteur.

Enceinte…

Pour une nouvelle, s'en était de la nouvelle ! Yuya Shiina, 22 ans, célibataire, était enceinte de pratiquement un mois. Ah, et l'autre imbécile qui était soit disant son fiancé l'avait plaqué pour sa secrétaire ! Autant dire qu'elle avait carrément pétait les dents de cette blonde décolorée et siliconée puis avait fait un magnifique feu de joie avec les tous les vêtements de monsieur Oda pour son plus grand plaisir ! En tous cas elle ne s'était pas fait prier ! Les dernières affaires de ce porc étaient parties à la déchèterie la plus proche !

Elle avait beau réfléchir, pendant les rapports, ils s'étaient toujours protéger et elle prenait la pilule contraceptive...

A par une seule nuit ou elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait oublié de la prendre, et on pouvait dire qu'il était vraiment mais alors vraiment vorace au sexe qu'elle allait devenir une baleine dans 8 mois. Sa taille de guêpe allait lui manquer…

- Yuya ? Tu es avec nous ?

Elle secoua aussitôt la tête devant le claquement de doigt devant ces yeux.

- Oui, oui répondit-elle en soupirant. Je suis là. Tu disais ?

- Que tu m'énerves ! S'esclaffa Tokito en levant les bras au ciel. Depuis que tu as le petit monstre dans ton ventre, t'es encore plus dans la lune qu'avant !

- Toi ! la marraine ose insulter mon bébé de monstre ?

- Bah ! Le père était franchement pire qu'un monstre vu sa tronche et la mère…il va être irrécupérable ce gosse c'est moi qui te le dit !

- Merci Tokito…

- Bon ! finis ton thé et on retourne au travail ! J'aimerai finir cette robe avant ce soir, vue que miss pot de colle numéro 1 soit là !

Yuya gloussa discrètement, Heureusement qu'elle faisait la transaction avec les clientes et Tokito, sinon leur boutique perdrait immédiatement leurs clientèle ! La blonde gagnait bien sa vie depuis 1 ans, elle avait ouvert avec son amie d'enfance son propre magasin de vêtements hautes coutures et espérée un jour montrer ses créations à un défilé, et encore sa boutique faisait vraiment fureur pour les soirées.

La blonde attrapa la tasse de thé et la but cu-sec, ce brûlant en même temps la langue !

- Ouch ! oh la vache mais c'est brûlant ! cria t-elle en s'éventant la langue avec sa main.

Tokito éclata de rire en se levant, paya les boissons, il allait être deux heures, il était temps de repartir au magasin pour finir la journée et gagner un paquet de fric !

S'était une belle journée ensoleillée, comme Yuya les aimé, Tokyo était euphorique étrangement, les trottoirs, comme route étaient bondés ! Pour une fois sa poisse légendaire ne l'avait pas encore touché ! Nous étions au milieu de la semaine, le temps était parfait, et aucune catastrophe ne s'était produite autour d'elle ! S'était le paradis en quelque sorte ! Et encore ! Aucunes nausées depuis dimanche ! Autant dire que la blonde était vraiment de bonne humeur !

- Yuyyyaaaa ! Gronda Tokito. Arrêtes d'être dans tes songes ! c'est tellement chiant de parler pour rien !

- Ça ne change pas de l'habitude Tokito, se moqua t-elle en lui lançant un beau sourire.

- Rahh ! tu m'énerves ! si ton gamin est comme toi je ne veux pas être la marraine !

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus en pleure quand je t'ai dis que tu serais la marraine ?

Tokito se renfrogna immédiatement, c'est vrai en plus ! Elle était tellement heureuse quand Yuya lui avait appris qu'elle allait être la marraine qu'elle avait complètement perdu conscience pendant quelques micros secondes avant de sauter sur la future maman les faisant tomber par terre. Deux minutes après ça, elle avait appelé Akira pour le prévenir qu'elle allait être la marraine, hélas le pauvre n'avait absolument rien compris et avait pratiquement perdu son oreille gauche. Pauvre Akira…

Les deux femmes attendirent devant le passage piéton, leurs magasins étaient juste en face et les véhicules étaient véritablement furibonds ! Tous des fous du volants de tout manière ! Le feu devint finalement vert, et elles durent attendre quelques minutes tellement il y avait de monde au passage piéton.

- Quelle foule ! Gronda Tokito en se faisant pousser. Tu peux pas faire attention, pauvre type ! Des chaussures super chères en plus ! Akira va me tuer là !

- Au moins, pas besoin de faire une teinture, commenta Yuya amusée. Du blanc au noir, pas mal !

- Te moque pas Yuya ! ça fait mal ! des rangers en plus, tu les sens passer ! Bon, avançons avant que le feu redevienne rouge !

Ainsi les deux amies traversèrent rapidement le passage clouté tout en discutant de la nouvelle création qu'elles avaient prévu de commencer cette semaine, entre tissu bleu et noir, elles se disputaient à chaque fois. Elles avaient des goûts tellement différents qu'il était étrange de comprendre comment elle pouvait être les meilleures amies.

Tokito et Yuya s'était une rencontre des plus étonnantes, comme quoi, les toilettes d'un fast-food étaient quelques fois pratique…

Tokito vivait tranquillement sa petite vie avec Akira son compagnon qui était également proche de la futur maman, si bien qu'elle était obligée de venir manger au moins une fois par semaine chez eux ! Et à chaque fois elle prenait 1 kilo…pourquoi Tokito avait choisi un cuisinier aussi ?

Une nouvelle fois dans ses songes, ce fut un bruit de klaxon qui la fit sursauter violemment, elle était la seule avec Tokito au milieu du passage piéton, qui tentait en vain de la faire bouger, le feu vert pour les voitures et la moto juste en face d'elle. Elle gronda.

- Oh ça va hein ! cria t-elle au motard. Déstresse mon pote, rien ne sert de courir, faut partir à point ! ajouta t-elle furibonde.

- Si la planche à pain veut bien courir, même les escargots te dépassent en vitesse ! se moqua le motard sous son casque.

- Va te faire mettre, et bien profond ! Hurla t-elle sentant étrangement les larmes montrer à ses yeux avant de filer le plus rapidement possible du passage piéton.

Foutues hormones ! Elle pleurait pratiquement pour rien maintenant ! Entrant dans le magasin avec Tokito, elle éclata en sanglot pendant plusieurs minutes dans les bras de son amie avant de sortir sa fureur contre ce foutu motard qui avait osé l'appelé de planche à pain ! Bah tiens, dans quelques mois ces seins seront encore plus gros que certaine femmes complètement refaites ! Na !

- Allons, allons Yuya, fit Tokito en lui tapotant l'épaule doucement. T'es trop émotive !

- Je ne suis pas une planche à pain ! Répliqua la blonde en essuyant ses larmes de rage. J'ai des seins PARFAIT ! Bon au travail !

Tokito secoua la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel, décidément, elle était trop lunatique ! Si bien que tout l'après-midi Yuya fut de bonne humeur enroulait dans plusieurs tissus pour chercher la meilleure qualité.

- Du satin où de la soie, Demanda t-elle pour elle-même, une main sous le menton, assise en tailleur dans l'atelier. TOKITO ?

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en entrant dans le petit atelier. Mais qu'est ce que tu fous par terre ?

- Satin où Soie ?

- Roh Yuya lèves-toi, tu vas attraper froid avec le Cul sur le carrelage !

- Mais non ! bon je choisie Satin ! tiens attrape, ajouta Yuya en lançant le rouleau de tissus sur Tokito.

- Bon Sang Yuya fait attention ! Il coûte chère ce tissus.

La journée se passa donc sans autre incident, elles firent de bon bénéfice une nouvelle fois. Si bien qu'à 6 heures 30 Yuya laissa son amie faire la fermeture du magasin et fila à la superette pour son repas de ce soir, n'ayant rien envie de préparer, elle acheta simplement une salade déjà tout faite.

- J'ai une de ses faims ! se dit-elle en regardant avec envie les pâtisseries dans une vitrine d'une boulangerie. Ces cookies ont l'air tellement bon !

Et elle a cédé ! avec une dizaine de gâteaux aux pépites de chocolat en plus ! Elle n'avait pas encore de ventre mais si elle continuait comme ça, son bébé serait en surpoids ! Depuis qu'elle avait su sa grossesse, la future maman réfléchissait souvent son futur. Comment serait son bébé ? Une petite fille, ou un garçon ? Les yeux bleus ou vert comme elle ? Et surtout, serait-elle une bonne mère pour son enfant ? Elle ne connaissait que très peu les relations maternelles, même si elle avait une bonne relation avec sa mère, elle fut très absente pendant son enfance.

Des questions encore sans réponse hélas.

Mais il aurait une bonne famille son bébé ! Même s'il n'avait pas de père, il aurait ses tantes, ses oncles ainsi qu'une grand-mère assez excentrique dans un sens. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire la chambre…dans la pièce qui lui servait de débarra et s'était véritablement le bordel dedans !

Arrivant devant son immeuble, elle vit, avec étonnement la voiture d'Akira. Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il faisait là lui maintenant ? Et surtout à cette heure. Le blondinet sortit de l'immeuble.

- Akira ! L'appela t-elle en courant vers lui. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ah Yuya ! Tu rentres tôt ! J'aide mon frère à emménager. Il va vivre juste à côté de chez toi !

- J'ignorais que tu avais un frère ! Brrr, il commence à faire froid, rentrons !

En effet l'air de la ville s'était rapidement refroidit, en même temps, l'automne arrivait à grand pas. Elle avait intérêt à ressortir les gros pulls rapidement ! Akira tira la porte avec galanterie et laissa passer la future maman pour qu'elle soit au chaud. Son ventre se mit à gronder d'un seul coup.

- J'ai faim, dit-elle en soupirant.

Akira rit sous cape sous les rougeurs de son amie, ils prirent rapidement l'ascenseur pour montrer au dernière étage, ou il n'y avait que deux appartements, elle croisa les doigts derrière son dos en espèrent que se nouveau voisin soit comme son frère, et non super collant. Les portes s'ouvrir alors sur un homme et Yuya crut voir un dieu grec juste devant elle, au point d'en déglutir. Grand, très grand, avec une peau légèrement mate et un corps…bon sang ce corps ! Elle allait fantasmer cette nuit sur lui à tous les coups ! Et puis ces yeux d'un rouge rubis qui l'hypnotisaient ! Wow Même Apollon n'arrivait pas à le dépasser.

Seul problème, il aurait mieux fait de la fermer…

L'Apollon croisa les bras contre lui avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Akira, depuis quand t'as des Planche à pain en amie ? Demanda t-il.

Oh l'idiot à la moto de ce midi ! Yuya vit rouge.

- L'enfoiré à la moto ! Hurla t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

- La gamine aux seins plat, répliqua t-il toujours aussi amusé.

- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? S'étonna Akira en les regardants tours à tours.

- Dis-moi que c'est pas ton frère ! Supplia t-elle.

- Bah si pourquoi ?

Oh misère ! Elle avait la poisse jusqu'à la moelle !

**_La suite...je sais pas quand là u_u mais dite-moi ce que vous en pensez._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey hey ! ne suis-je pas merveilleuse ? un nouveau chapitre..._**

**_..._**

**_Tiens pourquoi y'a plus personne maintenant ?_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait rire ! _**

**_Let's go ! _**

Une nouvelle fois, Yuya se retourna dans son lit, mettant le coussin sur sa tête tout en pestant contre son abruti de voisin ! Imbécile, idiot, pervers et obsédé ! Voilà ce qu'il était ! Et dire qu'Akira était son frère ! Quand sa mère disait que Yuya portait véritablement la poisse, s'était complètement vraie ! La musique de chez son abruti de voisin, était tellement forte que même sa couette, son cousin et autre n'arrivait pas à faire descendre les décibels.

- Impossible de dormir ! Gronda t-elle en se levant.

3eme fois qu'elle se lève pour lui dire de baisser la musique et 3eme fois qu'elle se fait rembarrer ! Plus question d'y aller maintenant ! Elle enfila ses pantoufles et s'élança dans son salon, s'effondrant dans le canapé en attrapant la télécommande de la télévision en même temps !

- Abrutis ! grinça-t-elle des dents. Tu vas voir demain matin !

Elle avait bien l'intention de se venger comme si se doit demain ! Non mais oh ! Elle voulait dormir, et lui mettait la musique à fond, certes s'était de la bonne musique mais pas à cette heure bon sang de bon soir !

Mangeant les derniers cookies qui restaient dans le sac en papier, elle zappa pendant quelques minutes avant de se rendre à l'évidence…rien de bien à la télévision ! C'est nul !

Bien évidemment, Tokito et Akira était chez le frère de ce dernier, Kyo lui sembla t-il, très jolie nom qui ne lui allait pas du tous ! Yuya l'avait comparé à un dieu, hélas s'était !

Bien pire !

Un véritable Démon !

Comment vivre à côté de lui, et surtout elle flippait complètement à l'idée que son bébé, qui ne viendrait que dans 8 mois à peu prêt, puisse vivre à côté d'un voisin bruyant et surtout très pervers vue le nombre de fille qu'elle avait vu défiler devant sa porte, en mini-jupe et top archi-cours et paillette.

Si elle ne pouvait pas dormir, autant en profiter pour lire les nombreux livres que Sakuya lui avait passé sur la grossesse, trois gros bouquins, ou plutôt pavé de 300 pages chacun ainsi que plusieurs magazines, certes elle aimait la lecture, mais franchement là s'était un peu trop…

En soupirant elle attrapa le premier livre…c'est partie pour une nuit ou plutôt fin de nuit à lire…

8 heures…

Lavée, habillée et surtout fatiguée Yuya enfila ses chaussons et avec un sourire de vengeance, elle s'approcha de sa chaine hi-fi dernier cris Cadeau de sa mère pour son anniversaire et mit le premier cd qu'elle trouva. Un bon hard rock au matin pour se réveiller était une bonne solution, alors elle appuya sur le bouton Play et monta aussitôt le son à s'en déchirer les tympans. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…pour Yuya s'était carrément l'iceberg, au moins ça fera les pieds à son voisin !

Malgré la musique, elle entendit parfaitement un immense « boom » venant de l'appartement à côté ! Ahhh ! Monsieur est tombait du lit on dirait ! Quelle joie ! Sa journée allait visiblement bien commencé !

« Bordel ! » Entendit t-elle gronder.

Effectivement la journée avait particulièrement bien démarré ! Avec une démarche joyeuse, elle fila dans sa cuisine pour un petit déjeuné bien remplie pour elle et son bébé.

- Le petit déjeuné et le repas le plus important de la journée !

Pour énerver encore plus son voisin, Yuya se mit à chanter aussi faux qu'elle le pouvait, soyons logique il ne fallait pas beaucoup d'effort…elle passerait même dans les casseroles de l'année si elle participait à un concours pour chant qui passe à la télé !

C'est avec une joie sans fin qu'elle se leva quand quelqu'un tambourina à sa porte d'entré.

- Oui ? demanda t-elle innocemment en ouvrant que légèrement pour voir son magnifique voisin vraiment mais alors vraiment très en colère, elle fit une magnifique sourire pour couronner le tous. Ah ! C'est pour la musique c'est ça ? Attends ! ajouta t-elle précipitamment en courant vers la chaîne pour mettre encore un peu plus fort !

- Eteint ta musique ! Cria Kyo furieux.

D'humeur taquine Yuya haussa des épaules, avec un sourire.

- Allons, allons, la musique adoucie les mœurs. Déstresse mon pote c'est la fête !

Après son moment d'euphorie, elle lui claqua la porte au nez ! _Quand on joue avec le feu, on se brûle mon chère ! _

Elle attendit patiemment que le CD soit finit pour éteindre la chaine hi-fi, rassembler ses croquis…qui étaient à peu prêt dans tous l'appart, voulant visiblement jouer à cache-cache. Yuya n'était pas bordelique, bien au contraire elle avait même un côté maniaque qui énervée particulièrement Tokito à la boutique. Cependant avec sa grossesse elle avait laissé un peu de côté son appartement, certes s'était propre mais des papiers, cartes de visites, magazines et autres babioles dans les coins et recoins du logement.

Savant qu'elle ne commençait que le travail à 9h30, elle rangea en chantonnant, tria et dépoussiéra les poussières invisibles des étagères, et quand elle fut satisfaite elle hocha la tête fièrement avant d'enfiler sa veste en jean, attrapa sa sacoche à croquis, ses clés et la liste de course prévus aujourd'hui…elle n'avait pas encore le courage d'acheter ne serait-ce qu'un seul vêtement pour bébé, mais quand elle passait devant une vitrine, la futur maman ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'arrêter et observer avec intérêt les tous petits vêtements, body, robes, chaussettes, salopettes et autres.

Elle avait le temps de toute manière, elle n'avait qu'un tout petit bedon qui se cachait facilement, et le bébé ne serait ici que dans 8 mois. Sortis de son appartement, le démon l'attendait visiblement très furieux ! À la bonheur ! Elle était de bonne humeur à énerver son nouveau voisin beaucoup sexy à son goût !

- Évite de mettre la musique à 8 heures planche à pain, si tu ne veux pas m'énerver !

- Évite de mettre la musique jusqu'à 5 heures du matin du schnock ! La nuit on dort, au matin on se réveil ! Mais si t'es con comme tes pieds, c'est pas de ma faute !

Au plus grand étonnement de la blonde, un sourire en coin se forma sur sa bouche de son démon de voisin avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire malicieux, rejetant la tête en arrière. Ah non pas ça ! Voilà que Yuya se mit à fantasmer une nouvelle fois dessus !

- T'es plutôt marrante ! En même temps quand on est moche, on a la chance d'avoir de la réplique, c'est soi l'un soi l'autre ! Je suis la seule exception. Je suis parfait !

Yuya leva les yeux au ciel. Ce gars ne se prenait vraiment pas pour de la merde.

- Si tu veux rester parfait, annonça Yuya exaspérée, laisse-moi passer avant que tu ne perdes tes parties les plus précieuses ! Bouge ! Tu me bloques le passage et je vais être en retard !

Kyo arrêta de rire mais son sourire malicieux n'avait toujours pas quitté son visage, ses pupilles d'un rouges brillants, pétillèrent d'amusement.

- Pas de ma faute si tu prends tout la place, répliqua t-il en haussant des épaules. Ce n'est pas une gamine comme toi qui va me faire peur planche à pain ! Ajouta t-il avant de disparaitre dans son appartement.

- Je ne suis pas une planche à pain ! Hurla t-elle. Espèce de plouk !

Et voilà elle était de mauvaise humeur…c'est Tokito qui allait en pâtir…une nouvelle fois…

Bip, bip, bip…

De la fumée sortis des narines de la blonde, tenant le téléphone à son oreille pendant la pause. S'était véritablement une journée merdique ! Elle faisait les cents pas dans la petite cours derrière le magasin.

- Allé décroche !

_- Allô…_

Waw, visiblement, il avait prit une journée de repos, sa voix était tellement pâteuse qu'il était sans doute encore en train de dormir le téléphone à l'oreille !

- Pourquoi tu as dis à ton frère que l'appartement était libre toi ! Cria t-elle furieuse.

- Hein ! S'te plait cries pas, j'ai mal au crâne…

- Bah tant mieux ! Non mais franchement tu avais quoi dans la tête quand tu lui as ça ! Je fais comment moi ? Je vais vivre un enfer !

- Allons, dit-il en baillant. Ce n'est pas si grave !

- Non mais tu plaisantes ! t'es malade ! Si je tombe en dépression se sera de TA faute ! et si le bébé n'est pas normal…déjà que je doute vraiment qu'il sera normal ce gosse, je vais moi-même te faire vivre un enfer !

La blonde tourna une nouvelle fois les talons, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux en soufflant pour se calmer. Elle entendit Akira soupirer et un bruit qu'un tissu tombé…visiblement il était au lit…

- Une minute, souffla t-il en gémissant. Bordel, faudrait que je prenne un cachet pour le crâne, j'ai l'impression de t'entendre 3 fois plus fort qu'avant ! c'est infernal !

- Eh bien tu vas en baver ! Tu mérites même que j'hurle là !

- Calme-toi voyons, pense au…

- J'fais ce que je veux !

- Qu'est ce que t'es chiante là, soupira t-il.

Ah ! Enfin une ressemblance avec les frères ! Un caractère de merde !

- Ecoute, reprit-il mais il se fit couper immédiatement.

- Ah, non non non ! C'est toi qui va m'écouter mon chéri ! Yuya est pire qu'infernal là ! En une seule matinée, elle a éclaté en sanglot 2 fois, a déchiré un tissu qui coûte la peau du cul et maintenant j'ai dû l'envoyer promener pour qu'elle se calme tellement elle était énervée. C'est peut être ma meilleure amie et je l'adore mais là c'est pas possible ! Alors tu vas me trouver une solution et vite ou tu peux préparer le canapé comme ton nouveau lit !

Elle l'entendit déglutir difficilement, sa menace étant réelle. Elle souffla une nouvelle fois et sourie.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! Je vais te laisser dormir maintenant !

- Plus possible maintenant que tu m'as réveillé, soupira t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, termina t-elle en ricanant avant de raccrocher.

Au moins, il allait faire quelque chose, Tokito ne pouvait pas vraiment faire grand-chose, si elle prenait le côté de Yuya c'est Kyo qui allait lui faire vivre un enfer, et franchement Akira était vraiment un problème quelques fois, et si elle prenait le parti de Kyo, là s'était la guerre interminable avec sa meilleure amie ! Laissons Akira se charger de ça !

- Je suis rentrée ! Annonça la voix de Yuya dans le magasin.

- C'est bon t'es calmée ?

- Oui ! Fit-elle en éclatant de rire ! Regarde j'ai même fait un nouveau croquis pour la nouvelle collection !

Finalement l'après-midi se passa visiblement sans encombre…Yuya resta comme à son habitude souriante avec les clientes, concentrée pour les retouches et autres…

- Pffiou ! Quelle journée, soupira Yuya en arrivant devant son immeuble.

Armée de sac en papier pour les courses, Yuya guetta comme un espion en mission le parking de l'immeuble et poussa presque un gémissement de bonheur en ne voyant aucune moto d'un certain idiot…

- Ô joie ! Fit-elle en entrant rapidement dans l'ascenseur. Du schnock n'est pas là !

Certes elle n'était plus du tous énervée, bien au contraire, elle était dans un sentiment de bien être total, Tokito avait eu la bonne idée de mettre un cd d'ambiance dans la boutique, les musiques du monde. Autant dire que ça l'avait tellement détressée qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle était shootée à une herbe illicite. Mais non, non, non ! Elle était parfaitement lucide !

Très lucide, elle sentit surtout le sang quitter son visage quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et qu'elle vu devant dans la porte de son appartement une touffe blonde et un costard trois pièces…Oda…Et après elle n'était absolument pas la femme la moins chanceuse du Japon, non !

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher de son ex.

- Oda, soupira t-elle en mettant la clé dans sa serrure. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur. N'es-tu pas contente de me voir ?

- Je préfère qu'une météorite explose sur moi plutôt que de te voir, ça te va comme réponse ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux plaqué par le gel. Ça n'allait pas être facile visiblement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-elle en fourrant ses deux sacs plastiques dans son appartement avant de claquer immédiatement la porte.

- Je ne peux pas entrer ?

- Quand les poules auront des dents ! Maintenant je répète, qu'est ce que tu veux ? J'suis pas d'humeur à te voir !

- Je voulais simplement parler…Il la regarda de haut en bas. Tu as grossis, non ?

- Mais va te faire foutre Oda ! Si c'est pour m'insulter, c'est pas la peine de venir te pointer chez moi ! Va retrouver ta fausse blonde !

- Justement ! je voudrais récupérer ces dents. Tu sais, celle que tu as pétée sans délicatesse.

- Tu parles elle est plus jolie maintenant ! Paye-lui un dentiste je ne sais pas quoi ! Maintenant casse-toi !

Les dents…ahh elle les avait balancés dans le broyeur !

Elle était prête à rentrer chez elle, à le laisser sur le bas de sa porte même, quand la grande main d'Oda s'abattit contre la porte, bloquant Yuya. Certes il n'y avait pas été fort, mais Yuya sursauta quand même mais ne montra pas sa peur.

- Tu sais que Yumi est peut être enceinte.

Yumi, la dite secrétaire.

- Et alors ? Oh que tu vas être content, ajouta t'elle moqueuse. Ces seins vont encore grossir, et cette fois ça va être de façon naturel ! Mais quelle joie !

- Ah ha, ce que tu es drôle, dit-il sans aucune onde d'humour. Mais tu sais que je suis très heureux, continua t-il comme énigmatique.

- Et tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me dire ça ? ça me fait une belle jambe !

Lui dire qu'elle aussi attendait un bébé ? Il l'énervait à un tel point que son côté euphorique avait aussitôt disparu…

- Je rêve d'avoir un héritier…je ferais tous pour que ce bébé soit le plus complet possible ! Surtout, que la maman, pour être honnête n'est pas vraiment…fufute ! Avec toi, s'était tellement mieux !

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda t-elle sur ses gardes.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, la transperçant avec ces yeux bleu claire. Elle retient une grimace dégoût. Ce demandant maintenant comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de ce coureur de jupons ! Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu avec cette fille le chevauchant sur son bureau, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, le castrer de main morte. Il murmura alors à son oreille.

- Avoue…tu rêves encore de moi…

Beurk ! Mais quelle horreur ! Il lui faisait du rentre dedans !

- C'est beau de rêver ! Je fais des cauchemars rien qu'en entendant ta voix ! Répliqua t'elle furieuse. Pour qui te prends-tu ?

- Pour ton fiancé pardi !

- Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête ! Va-temps !

- Pas question !

- Casse-toi !

Bordel ! Elle ignorait comment s'échapper de son calvaire, quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois sur son voisin ! Et voilà ! Elle avait les pires des poisses, et les deux plus grands cons de l'univers avaient décidé d'être au même moment qu'elle. Kyo la tête baissait surement dans ses songes sortit de l'ascenseur et Yuya eut l'idée du siècle.

La pire de sa vie surtout !

Elle se dégagea du bras d'Oda et couru vers son voisin en criant faussement joyeuse.

- Ah te voilà !

Kyo releva la tête, étonné en haussant un sourcil. Voilà que sa voisine au caractère de cochon était soudainement joyeuse de le voir, et même pire ! Elle lui lança un regard d'excuse avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser à pleine bouche !

S'était claire ! Ils étaient tous les trois en plein délire !

**_J'ignore entre dire, pauvre Yuya, pauvre Kyo ou pauvre lecteur pour avoir coupé là :p_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey ! salut tous le monde! Comment va ? _**

**_un manque de lecture ? Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. mais avant merci infiniment. j'ai été touchée par vos review, elles m'ont surtout fait rire aussi PTDR. _**

**_alors pour vous remercier, un nouveau chapitre ^^. _**

**_bonne lecture ! _**

Embrasser un con…enfin surtout celui là était étrangement agréable ! Bah mince alors c'est qu'il embrassait bien en plus ! Même s'il était complètement choqué par cette situation !

Elle relâcha ses lèvres avant de murmurer dessus.

- Je suis dans une de ses merdes…

Elle tourna la tête vers son…ce truc blond devant sa porte qui n'appréciait pas vraiment le spectacle, vue la fureur qui émanait de lui.

- Oda, fit Yuya qu'une voix étrangement rauque. Toujours là ? Je te présente…mon petit-ami !

Pas de doute, sa poisse légendaire avait une nouvelle fois fait des siennes. Elle reprit son regard sur son voisin qui haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant absolument rien à la situation lui non plus, enfin si. Il avait comprit quelque chose, Depuis quand il était le compagnon de la blonde ? Il la regarda un instant et soupira en voyant le regard suppliant, et même sur le point de pleurer. Ah les femmes et leurs sensibilités !

- C'est une blague ! Beugla Oda furieux.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Kyo en levant les yeux au ciel. Oda Nobunaga qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Demanda t-il en mettant un bras autour de la taille de la blonde.

Il était de bonne humeur, elle avait de la chance ! En plus, rien qu'à l'idée de mettre Oda en colère, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi !

- Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna Yuya en regardant avec étonnement les éclairs qui passaient entre eux.

Le sourire de Kyo s'agrandit et répondit.

- Je ne te l'avais pas dis ? Oda est mon plus grand adversaire !

- PARDON ? Hurla t-elle en écarquillant des yeux.

- Yuya ? Est-ce une blague ? Tonna Oda en s'approchant.

- Mais quelle blague ? Répliqua t-elle ahurie de ne rien comprendre.

- Mais pas du tout ! Répondit le démon fièrement en raffermissant sa poigne sur la taille de celle-ci. C'est tellement agréable de le battre à chaque fois !

Kyo fronça légèrement les sourcils, intrigué avant de se reprendre au point que personne ne put voir ce petit mouvement. Tiens, tiens, elle cache bien son jeu la planche à pain ! Ils avaient VRAIMENT besoin de parler et ça MAINTENANT !

- Bon Oda, casse-toi maintenant, soupira le démon en emmenant Yuya vers son appartement. J'ai bien l'intention de me faire plaisir avec la planche à pain !

- Quoi ? Crièrent la fille et son ex en même temps. Mais Kyo ! Gémit-elle alors qu'il la tirait rapidement vers la porte de son appartement. Attends !

- Rêve ! On rentre maintenant, ordonna t-il.

Laisser en plan son ex était une super idée dans un sens, par contre être seule avec Kyo, là s'était une autre histoire ! Bon dieu elle avait peur ! À l'aide ! Elle allait en prendre de tous les couleurs ! La poisse !

Kyo claqua la porte au nez d'Oda, en espérant qu'il soit pétait vu le juron que le blond cria contre le couple.

- JE NE ME LAISSEREAIS PAS FAIRE ! Hurla t-il contre la porte en se tenant le nez. YUYA EST A MOI !

- Quel chieur ! soupira Kyo en s'adossant contre le mur les bras croisés contre lui. Alors planche à pain on me fait des infidélités ?

Elle souffla, avant de regarder pour la première fois l'appartement de son voisin. Mais quel bordel ! Certes il venait juste d'emménager mais quand même ! L'hygiène n'était absolument pas son truc ! Beurk quel horreur !

- Tu sais comment marche un chiffon ? Demanda t-elle en fronçant son petit nez.

- Au diable le ménage planche à pain !

- Je m'appelle Yuya ! YUYA du con !

- Rien à faire ! Maintenant c'est quoi cette histoire !

- Mais rien ! J'suis désolée de mettre servit de toi comme ça mais il devenait trop collant ! voilà t'es content !

- Rêve ! T'as gagné le grollo avec Oda ! T'as vraiment des goûts de chiotte !

- Oh ça va hein ! Cria t-elle énervée. Je fais une seule connerie et voilà que ça retombe sur moi !

- Une connerie qui va durer 9 mois !

- 8 mois en fait…eh ! Mais comment tu le sais ? Akira ?

Il eut un sourire en coin avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas vraiment fufute celle-là.

- Ça ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! t'es grosse !

- Espèce de…

Elle prit une légère inspiration, il faut qu'elle se calme, elle en valait de la santé de son bébé en ce moment. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois en tentant de s'assoir dans le canapé caché par les affaires, elle s'effondra carrément.

- Ça va ? Demanda t-il en haussant des sourcils d'un seul coup inquiet.

- Non ça va pas ! Répliqua t-elle pratiquement hystérique (la méthode de la respiration ne marchait visiblement pas sur elle !) Je suis enceinte d'un gars que je n'aime pas ! S'il apprend, je risque de ne pas avoir sa garde vue que monsieur veut un héritier et me voilà à jouer les couples avec un crétin qui n'est d'autre que mon voisin ! Je suis maudite jusqu'à la moelle alors non ça va pas ! termina-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot.

Elle mit sa tête entre ses jambes en pleurant. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Oda allait surement revenir à la charge, son soit disant copain était complètement maboule ! Son bébé ne pourrait même pas avoir une vie à peu prêt normal ici !

On frappa à la porte au même moment, oh quelle joie une nouvelle personne qui la verra pleurer comme un bébé. La nouvelle crise de larme arriva aussitôt faisant soupirer Kyo qui ouvrit la porte.

- Salut Kyo…Yuya ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Mais tu pleures ! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu Kyo ?

Son frère entra aussitôt dans l'appartement et fila directement vers Yuya qui essuya ses larmes de la main.

- Pas du tous ! J'ai une poussière dans l'œil ! Dit-elle en reniflant sans grâce. J'pleure pas !

- Ne me ment pas ! contra t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de blonde. Tokito va me tuer si elle apprend que tu as encore pleuré !

- Si elle pouvait aussi tuer ton frère ça m'arrangerai également…

- Ah ! Je savais bien que t'avais fait une connerie Kyo ! Eh ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Akira Dehors ! Soupira son frère en l'attrapant par le col de la chemise. Je dois parler avec la planche à pain avant qu'elle ne se remette à chialer comme un bébé !

Maudite hormones en ébullition, Yuya devenait lunatique à tel point que ses pleures et ses larmes se transformèrent en colère, et même en furie impressionnante ! Elle se leva subitement, faisant tomber un carton ou visiblement des choses cassées dedans et se dirigea vers la porte pour la fermer aussitôt sur le nez d'Akira qui cria de douleur.

- Mais fait gaffe Yuya ! Tu vas me défigurer !

- Toi ! Cria t-elle furieuse en pointant du doigt son voisin tout en ignorant le frère à la porte. Appelle-moi encore planche à pain, bébé ou encore autre chose de ce genre je te fais vivre un véritable enfer le temps que tu vivras ici !

- C'est déjà le cas, soupira t-il ennuyé avant d'avoir un sourire casanier. T'es marrante aussi ! Tu seras mon esclave !

- Non mais ça va pas ! S'indigna t-elle en croisant les bras contre elle. T'es complètement malade ma parole ! Il n'est pas question que je sois ton esclave ou autre ! Laisse-moi sortir maintenant. Je veux rentrer chez moi, et oublier ma vie pourrit ainsi que ta tête !

Il s'esclaffa en la voyant essayer d'ouvrir la porte en vain, son pied bloquant la porte Kyo posa sa main dessus, coinçant ainsi la futur maman entre lui et la porte. Décidément, cette fille avait le don de l'irriter mais également de le faire marrer à chaque moment !

- Tant pis, dit-il alors en haussant des épaules. Oda va être heureux de savoir qu'il sera père !

Yuya blêmit aussitôt en ayant un hoquet de stupeur, elle affronta cependant le regard rouge et moquer de son idiot de voisin qui continuer de sourire sadiquement, elle chuchota alors :

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

Elle avala sa salive en posant une main sur son bedon qui commençait à pointer doucement, comme pour le protéger. Il approcha alors son visage du sien.

- Tu veux parier ?

Elle se mordit férocement la langue pour retenir le juron qu'elle avait en tête. Démon, monstre et pervers ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ? Il soupira voyant qu'il avait gagné un esclave…femme de ménage et autre, il bougea légèrement pour rouvrir la porte sur son frère qui se tenait le nez tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

- Ramène-toi demain planche à pain ! A 9 heures et ne sois pas en retard !

Furibonde, Yuya quitta l'antre maudite presqu'en courant pour entrer dans son petit chez soi en claquant la porte un peu trop brusquement. Les sacs de ses courses se renversèrent aussitôt sur le carrelage clair. Elle souffla en passant une main dans ses cheveux voyant le sol se salir par les liquides ou autres.

- Bon, se dit-elle en se relevant légèrement. Essayons de voir le positif de cette situation…Monsieur le démon veut jouer…eh bien il va avoir la guerre !

Chez les Shiina, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Et elle avait bien l'intention de faire vivre un véritable enfer au démon !

**_Et voilà un chapitre un ! ptite review s'vous plait ? *.* _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Amis du jour bonjour ! _**

**_Comment allez-vous ?_**

**_je viens de terminer le bac blanc, (youpi enfin la liberté !) et un autre chapitre de bébé à bord..._**

**_merci beaucoup pour vos review, elles m'ont une nouvelle fois fais bien rire ^^_**

**_Je rappelle rapidement que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bien évidemment. _**

Yuya attacha rapidement ses cheveux en une queue relativement lâche avant de poser ses deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo blanc en soupirant. 8h58.

Quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin, elle eut la bonne surprise, ou plutôt très mauvaise voyant le point de vue de certaine personne, donc pour elle également, que sa poitrine commençait lentement à gonfler, elle prendrait pratiquement une taille de plus bientôt ! Par sa peau lui tirait, s'en était désagréable mais pas insupportable.

Encore 2 minutes et elle pourrait s'amuser chez ce cher Kyo qui pioncer encore, ça elle en était sur ! « _Pas pour longtemps mon pote » ! _Songea-t-elle avec un léger sourire sadique sur les lèvres. La revanche d'une blonde allait commencer. Elle avait même préparé une petite liste cette nuit, en espérant pouvoir la commencer aujourd'hui.

A 8h59, elle tambourina fermement avec son poing la porte de son voisin toujours avec son sourire qui s'agrandit étrangement quand elle l'entendit, comme hier tomber de son lit avec criant un magnifique juron. Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder son ventre.

Même si tu n'as pas encore d'oreille, j'espère que tu ne retiendras pas ce gros mot mon chéri ! C'est un vilain monsieur cet idiot. Ça tu peux le retenir si tu veux !

Kyo ouvrit la porte, complètement dans le gaz, Il se boucha les oreilles en entendant son esclave crier dans ses oreilles.

- BONJOUR !

- La ferme… Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Il est 9 heures ! Tu m'as demandé de venir hier !

Il souffla tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il avait déjà oublié. Il aurait du lui demandé de venir vers midi, là au moins il serait un peu plus réveiller. Mais autant en profiter, son appartement était véritablement en désordre, pardon en bordel pour être plus précis et d'après son frère, la planche à pain enceinte était une maniaque du ménage. Une chance pour lui, Kyo ne connaissait pas les serpillières ! Il la laissa alors entrer.

Elle fronça son nez, dégouté par l'odeur. Elle savait par le biais d'un des livres de Sakuya, que les odeurs, même les plus simples ou ses préférées devenaient immonde ! De ce fait, Kyo puait comme un chacal !

- Beurk, grimaça-t-elle. Tu devrais prendre une douche. Qu'est ce que tu pus !

Kyo fronça un sourcil, soudainement réveillé et il croisa les bras contre son torse dénudé que Yuya évita soigneusement de regarder. Il était peut être relativement con selon elle, cependant il avait vraiment mais alors vraiment un corps de rêve !

- Que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement. Plus vite je commence et plus vite je partirais pour ne plus voir ta tronche !

Il esclaffa avant de lui balancer un chiffon en pleine figure. Elle gronda en l'enlevant.

- Crétin, persiffla-t-elle.

- Au travail planche à pain ! Je veux que ça brille !

- Vue le bordel, je doute fort que tu puisses te voir dans un meuble…

Il eut un sourire en coin narquois et s'approcha d'elle.

- C'est pour ça que t'es là planche à pain !

Et il disparut dans la pièce adjacente, laissant seule la blondinette qui était rouge de honte et de colère de ce faire appeler planche à pain.

- Je m'appelle YUYA !

Elle l'entendit marmonner et elle soupira. Par ou commencer ? Il y avait tellement à faire ici qu'elle se demandait vraiment s'il vivait seul ou avec plusieurs autres personnes. Les cartons trainaient un peu partout dans la grande salle de séjour qui était reliée par la cuisine et la salle à manger. S'était encore plus grand que son appartement, elle en fut dépitée et légèrement jalouse. Elle cria alors :

- Je peux balancer les cochonneries ?

- Laisse-moi dormir !

Pour elle, ça voulait dire oui ! Ô joie, elle peut balancer aux ordures tous ce qu'elle voulait ! Finalement elle allait plutôt s'amuser à faire son ménage…

Lorsque Kyo se réveilla une nouvelle fois, ce fut par la voix atroce de son esclave qui chantait faux qu'il entendit en premier. Il gronda en se retournant sur le ventre pour passer l'oreiller sur sa tête en espérant qu'il n'entende plus ce son monstrueux, mais visiblement, elle avait des poumons surpuissants et n'avait prit aucun cours de chant, pour son plus grand malheur.

Deux heures, il avait réussit à dormir heures de plus, une chance, même un véritable miracle !

Avec un soupir, il balança le drap par terre, de tout manière c'est la planche à pain qui ferait la chambre Et fila aussitôt dans la pièce principal pour voir avec étonnement une pièce propre, rangée et pratiquement vide. Vide ? C'est quoi encore cette emmerde ?

- Oh Planche à pain ! Qu'est ce que tu fous avec ce carton ?

Elle arrêta de chanter mais n'arrêta certainement pas de ce trémoussé sur une musique inexistante.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée avec un sourire innocent. Quand je t'ai demandé si je pouvais balancer tes saletés, tu as simplement répondu que je devais te laisser dormir, je t'ai laissé dormir et je vais envoyer des affaires à la déchetterie !

- Non mais ça va pas ! Gronda t-il en prenant le gros carton des mains.

- T'es pas drôle pff !

- J'ai entendu.

- Gnagnagna.

- Gamine !

- Andouille !

Ce n'est pas possible cette femme était complètement folle, son mioche allait en pâtir quand il sera né ! Pauvre gosse ! Cependant, il appréciait le travail qu'elle avait fait. Akira avait raison quand t-il affirmait son côté manique ! Ça ne faisait qu'à peine deux jours qu'il était ici et c'est la première fois qu'il voyait cette appartement aussi propre, même l'ancienne femme de ménage de son ancienne appart n'était pas aussi efficace ! La voix de la blonde le fit perdre le fils de ses pensées :

- T'as un bon style de musique, comparé à ton frère qui a de vrai gout de chiotte !

Il sourit, il était vrai qu'Akira avait vraiment un style étrange au niveau musical. Un bon rock ! Il n'y avait que ça de bon ! Le ventre de la femme gronda soudainement et elle rougit honteuse.

- J'ai faim…

- Ouais moi aussi…Prépare le repas Planche à pain !

- Quoi ?

Elle écarquilla des yeux avant de bégayer rapidement.

- Ma-mais, mais ce n'est vraiment pas possible !

- Dépêche-toi !

- Je ne sais pas cuisiner ! S'écria-t-elle paniquée avant de répliquer un flot de parole tellement rapide qu'il eut du mal à comprendre. La dernière fois que j'ai cuisiné, et ça ne date pas d'hier, Akira c'est retrouvé à l'hôpital, car il avait fait une intoxication alimentaire et Tokito à failli s'y retrouver aussi !

Ah ! Il se souvenait que son père l'avait appelé un soir en lui expliquant que son frère était à l'hôpital, lui était en Amérique s'il se souvenait bien. Yuya blêmit d'un seul coup et il était prêt à attraper une chaise pour l'assoir de force, Bien qu'il ne l'appréciait que très peu, Il restait attentif devant ses changement d'humeurs et également du petit monstre qu'elle avait dans son ventre, Chose qu'il n'avouera sans doute jamais mais il avait un léger, vraiment très petite, presque impossible à décerner même, faible pour les gosses…

Etonnant…

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle qui devenait de plus en plus livide avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son ventre. Les toilettes… ?

Il montra simplement la petite pièce du pouce derrière lui, et elle disparut aussitôt en courant pour se vider l'estomac. Il frémit en l'entendant même vomir dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il secoua la tête et attrapa le téléphone pour commander vue qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de cuisiner et qu'il refusait de se retrouver à l'hôpital pour des broutilles. Le repas commandé, Yuya réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, blême, le visage mouillé et une serviette dans l'autre pour l'essuyer.

- Foutu nausée, grimaça-t-elle. Moi qui croyais en avoir fini avec ça cette semaine…

Lentement elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, son travail était terminé de tout manière, elle pouvait se voir dans chacun des meubles que ce démon avait ! Elle fut rattrapée par lui, la tenant par le col de son gilet.

- Tu ne bouges pas, dit-il fermement.

- Lâche-moi ! Je veux rentrer chez moi et je dois aller travailler cette après-midi ! Tokito est toute seule au magasin, et j'ai vraiment peur pour les clients !

- Tu ne bouges pas j'ai dis, répéta t-il en la forçant à s'assoir sur l'un des tabourets du plan de travail de la cuisine.

Yuya fronça les sourcils, non mais s'était quoi son problème maintenant ? Elle reposa la serviette sur la petite table en soufflant, furieuse de ne pas pouvoir partir d'ici ! On sonna à la porte au même moment et elle était prête à crier qu'elle s'était fait kidnapper par cet idiot. Hélas, le gamin qui était devant la porte, tenant un carton de ramens était tellement chétif qu'elle le vit trembler quand il tendit le carton à Kyo qui le regardait de haut. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle andouille ! Le pauvre était tellement terrifié qu'elle oublia aussitôt d'hurler au secours, peur de le voir faire dans son pantalon !

- Euh…Euh…

- Quoi ? Demanda Kyo avec un rire légèrement sadique. Tu as perdu ta langue ? Dégage !

Il disparut aussitôt sans rendre la monnaie. Kyo claqua la porte.

- Non mais tu n'as pas honte de faire peur à un gamin comme ça ?

- Non, s'était marrant en fait ! Mange maintenant ! Ordonna t-il en s'installant sur le deuxième tabouret tout en posant leurs repas sur la table.

La réponse fut rapide, simple et précise.

- J'ai pas faim, grommela t-elle en grimaçant.

L'odeur la gênait tout particulièrement, bien qu'elle adore les Ramens, aujourd'hui elle les voyait en horreur ! La bonne humeur du matin avait disparu, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, son estomac refusait d'avoir quelque chose dans son estomac, et rien que de voir son voisin (pas question qu'elle dise maitre !) l'énervait grandement ! Lui mangeait avec envie, tenant fermement les baguettes dans sa main, ces deux grandes mains ou Yuya Fantasmait…bon dieu ! Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et ça maintenant !

- Mange ou je te fais manger de force ! La préviens t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle déglutit difficilement et attrapa un bol ainsi que des baguettes. Son appétit était étrangement revenue lorsqu'elle avait fourré les nouilles dans sa bouche et avait mangé encore plus vite que le démon n'avait pu dire ouf. Il se moqua aussitôt.

- Finalement tu n'as pas faim en effet !

- Oh ça va, hein ! Gronda t-elle en posant le bol vide. Je mange pour deux maintenant que j'ai le bébé ! Merci pour le repas…

- Ouais ouais. C'est bon tu peux partir, soupira t-il en la voyait se trémousser, mal à l'aise sur sa chaise.

- Merci !

Et aussitôt, elle avait disparut de l'appartement du démon. Il soupira de nouveau en attrapant un nouveau bol de ramen. Elle était vraiment difficile à cerner cette fille ! Son téléphone portable sonna au même moment, il leva les yeux, exaspéré, en voyant son interlocuteur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux la bête ? Demanda t-il combiné à l'oreille.

- Oh t'es de mauvaise humeur encore ? Tu vas finir dépressif !

- Ferme-là Bonten au lieu de dire des conneries. J'ai un problème d'hormone sur les bras !

- Qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu ? S'étonne t-il ? T'as mis Okuni enceinte ? Ricana t-il comme un cochon.

- T'es malade ! Je ne touche pas à ça ! Nan J'ai une planche à pain pour voisine qui est en cloque d'Oda.

- Ouch la pauvre !

- Je te le fais pas dire ! Qu'est ce que tu veux maintenant ?

- J'ai réussi à avoir les plans du nouveau parcours…et on remercie qui maintenant ?

- Ramène-les chez moi au lieu de faire le fier, soupira Kyo en se levant.

- Pas possible ! faut que tu te ramènes !

- Tu sers vraiment à rien la bête !

- Si ! A te mettre en rogne ! bouge tes fesses et ramènes-toi, si tu veux les plans !

-Ouais, ouais…

Bonten Parla de nouveau mais Kyo lui raccrocha au nez. Il allait le voir aujourd'hui, s'était nettement suffisant selon lui !

Il balança son portable sur son super canapé à angle et fila aussitôt dans la salle de bain pour une douche bien mérité, (**Non les filles je ne décris pas la douche bande de perverse !**) Il s'habilla à la va vite et quitta son appartement le plus rapidement possible. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas sortir, mais aujourd'hui il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, s'était lors de ses moments qu'il rêvait de voir Bonten au fond d'une tombe…

Paire de lunette sur le nez, prendre la moto maintenant serait inutile, et payer l'essence, l'irrité, par chance l'agence n'était pas très loin de chez lui, voilà pourquoi il avait choisi également cette appartement…enfin s'il avait su qu'il aurait une voisine aussi chiante…

D'ailleurs, il retrouva la dite voisine, dans la rue bondée. Elle semblait dans ses songes devant une vitrine, de face. Son regard tomba directement sur son ventre encore invisible par ses vêtements et sa grosse veste. Il la vit soupirer avant de repartir rapidement vers sa boutique. Etrange comportement…

Kyo s'approcha rapidement de la boutique ou elle s'était arrêtée. Sur, ce n'était pas un magasin de sex-shop ! Tout y était ! Body, couverture, meuble biberon ou encore poussette. Des photos qui ornaient les murs de la boutique étaient le plus souvent l'exposition des énormes ventres des femmes voulant montrer leurs bonheurs aux autres.

Kyo en fut légèrement déboussolé…après son passage chez Bonten, il avait bien l'intention d'avoir une discussion avec son frère pour connaitre son adversaire…la planche à pain…

_**Voilà, voilà...c'est pas top j'avoue mais le meilleur arrive héhé**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonsoir tous le monde ! Ici Talim-sannnnn. _**

**_je n'ai pas grand chose à dire ce soir, mais une nouvelle fois merci infiniment pour vos review *.*_**

**_Chapitre pour Chibi-Yuya ;)_**

- Salut !

Yuya soupira de bonheur et couru presque vers Sakuya qui venait de rentrer dans la petite boutique de vêtement.

- Oh merci Sakuya ! S'écria la blonde en voyant le petit sac en papier quelle tendit. T'es la meilleure !

La brunette rigola doucement en regardant son amie filer dans une des cabines d'essayage. Tokito s'approcha pour saluer la nouvelle venue avant de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par sa meilleure amie.

- C'est sympa d'être passé. S'était quoi dans ton sac ?

La brune gloussa une nouvelle fois joyeusement avant de répondre :

- L'un de mes soutien-gorge !

- Quoi ? S'étonna Tokito en écarquillant des yeux. Ah ! Oui c'est vrai ! Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait mal à sa poitrine.

- C'est normal. Quand on attend un enfant, la poitrine grandit pour le lait. Visiblement Yuya ne s'y attendait pas ! Elle a du grandir d'une taille…

Songeuse, Tokito baissa la tête pour regarder ses propres seins, elle n'était pas aussi développé que celle de Sakuya mais elle aimait sa poitrine. Seulement là, Yuya venait de changer de bonnet…et elle maintenant ? Elle n'était pas vraiment complexée, mais bon…

- A la bonheur ! Cria sa meilleure amie des cabines. Tu me sauves la vie Sakuya !

- Je sais, soupira la brune. Il faudrait que tu commences à acheter des vêtements pour femmes enceintes, Yuya. Ainsi que des affaires pour le bébé.

La future maman réapparue au même moment, tout en remettant parfaitement son gilet ainsi que ses cheveux. Elle soupira avant d'attraper les épingles ainsi qu'un mètre de couture.

- Je sais, répondit-elle tout en tournant sur un mannequin qui portait la nouvelle robe qu'elle avait crée. Mais je n'ai pas le temps avec le magasin, les demandes, du fait que j'ai un voisin qui me sort par les narines. Ah et aussi, ma mère vient de m'appeler, elle s'amuse à Hawaï à ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Elle soupira de nouveau dépitée, même sa mère s'amusait plus qu'elle ! Poisse quand tu nous tiens…

- Oh Yuya, tu n'as même acheté ne serais une peluche ou…un body par exemple ?

Elle rougit après les paroles de Sakuya…elle avait raison en plus. Elle passait pratiquement tous les jours devant la boutique d'enfant, et rien, elle n'avait absolument rien chez elle qui prouverait qu'elle attend un petit bébé. Tristement elle posa sa main sur son ventre, sentant ses yeux étrangement piquer. Ah non ! Elle n'allait pas encore pleurer ! Elle s'était retenue tout la matinée avec Kyo même s'il n'avait pas été trop chiant, mais quand même. Elle renifla sans aucune grâce avant de respirer longuement.

- Yuya ! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! Excuse-moi !

Elle rit devant la panique de Sakuya et essuya ses petites larmes.

- Ça va, ça va ! C'est que tu as raison c'est pour ça. Je n'ai absolument rien chez moi pour le bébé ou des vêtements de grossesses. Et puis je ne sais pas comment faire ! Ma mère n'était pratiquement jamais là ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je ferais quand il pleurera ou autre !

- Allons allons ! Exaspéra Tokito en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie pour poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Tu as encore 8 mois pour faire une super chambre pour ce bébé et puis ton ventre ne se voit pratiquement pas ! on peut encore attendre un peu pour les vêtements amples non ? et les livres que Sakuya t'a passés t'expliquent tous !

Elle éclata de rire. C'est vrai, encore 8 mois à attendre avant l'arriver de son bébé…

- Je continue à dire qu'il s'agit d'une fille, affirma Sakuya.

- Mais non ! ça va être un super p'tit mec ! Et toi Yuya ? Tu voudrais une petite fille ou un garçon ?

- Moi ?

Songeuse Yuya continuait de regarder la vitrine de son magasin qui venait juste de fermer. Sakuya ayant prit une journée de congé, elle avait décidé de rester avec Yuya et Tokito dans leur boutique, prêt du comptoir à les regarder s'organiser pour une cliente ou autre. La nuit tombée doucement sur Tokyo et l'air frais s'était infiltrée par la porte dans la boutique à chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvrait ou se fermait. Garçon ou fille ?

Après mûre réflexion Yuya se retourna vers ses amies qui s'habillaient pour partir.

- Je m'en fiche de savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon…tous ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit en bonne santé.

Juste après, elle bailla longuement, main sur ses lèvres. Elle était fatiguée, la journée avait été plus qu'épuisante et elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte s'était de rentrer chez elle et s'allonger dans son lit. En espèrent ne pas rencontrer une nouvelle fois Kyo. De toute manière s'il voulait quelque chose, il n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même ! Elle n'était pas une esclave bon sang ! Elle enfila sa veste, la fermant jusqu'en haut pour éviter d'avoir froid et quitta ses deux amies avec un sourire.

Arrivait dans son appartement, elle s'effondra dans son canapé, oubliant même d'ôter sa veste et s'endormie aussitôt…

- Tu manges avec nous Kyo ? Demanda Akira qui sirotait son saké avec son frère.

Kyo termina son verre cul-sec et se resservit aussitôt, Finissant par la même occasion la bouteille de saké.

- Ouais, répondit-il. J'ai pas envie que la planche à pain me tue avec ses plats !

Akira frémit aussitôt, se souvenant de l'immonde repas qu'elle avait préparé une seule fois…Tokito l'avait pourtant prévenue : « _Ne goutte surtout pas à la cuisine de Yuya si tu tiens à la vie ! » _Il s'en souviendrait longtemps !

Au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur sa fiancée qui soupirée de bonheur, heureuse de retrouver son chez-soi douillée et chaud.

- Quelle journée ! Dit-elle. En déposant ses clés sur la petite table près de la porte d'entrée. Tiens Kyo ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir aussi souriante la chieuse ! Se moqua Kyo en la regardant s'affaler sur le canapé.

- Ah ça va ! Gronda t-elle. Je suis épuisée, avec l'autre cliente qui change tout les 5 minutes d'idée, on ne s'en sort pas avec Yuya. D'ailleurs Kyo ! Ajouta t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Doucement avec elle ! Je sais que tu aimes jouer les chefs, j'ignore pourquoi et je m'en fiche, mais doucement.

Il esclaffa en haussant des épaules. La solidarité féminine le faisait toujours marrer ! Il avait été gentil aujourd'hui en plus !

- Faut bien qu'elle travaille, se contenta t-il de dire.

Tokito leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais mais après c'est moi qui me récolte sa colère après. T'as de la veine, aujourd'hui elle était calme mais fatiguée.

Un silence envahi la pièce, les deux frères se contentèrent de siroter leurs boissons, en écoutant cependant avec intérêt les paroles de la blondinette qui attrapa le verre de son fiancé pour le boire cul-sec.

- Eh ! bah te gêne pas, prend mon verre ! Se plaignit-il en croisant les bras et s'enfonçant dans le canapé boudeur.

- Oh ! tu te calmes hein ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Il soupira. Lui qui voulait un câlin ce soir, s'était impossible vue caractère de sa compagne. Quelque fois, il rêvait d'être comme son frère…célibataire…

S'était le pied quelques fois.

Mais honnêtement, il ne voyait plus vraiment sa vie sans Tokito, même si elle avait un caractère trèèèès difficile, il l'aimait sincèrement, ce qui impressionné vraiment son grand frère.

- Bon j'vais préparer le repas, annonça Akira en se levant. Hors de question que vous vous battez pendant que je ne suis pas là ! Je veux filmer la scène ! Ricana t-il en quittant la pièce.

- Idiot, souffla Tokito mécontente.

- J'ai entendu ! Cria le blond de la cuisine.

- C'est fait expert ! Continua t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de les plisser vers son futur beau-frère.

Et un combat sans merci commença aussitôt, une sorte de jeu entre eux. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, et ça pouvait durer des heures, Akira étaient toujours là pour arrêter ces regards tueurs. Un véritable jeu de regard, prouvant qu'ils s'amusaient toujours quand ils étaient dans la même pièce.

- Je ne lâcherais pas, annonça t-elle fermement, les yeux toujours plissés.

Le démon haussa un sourcil, véritablement amusé. Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas, encore 5 minutes puis 10 puis 15 avant qu'Akira ne hurle dans tous l'appartement :

- A table !

Tokito sursauta, et ses yeux dévia vers la porte de la cuisine avant de se rendre compte…qu'elle venait une nouvelle fois de perdre. Elle leva les bras au ciel.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu as une dent contre moi Akira c'est ça ? Cria t-elle furibonde.

- Il ne fallait pas piquer mon vers de Saké !

- Rancunier !

- Et fier de l'être ! Aller, venez manger avant que ça ne refroidit.

- Et ouais la chieuse, répliqua Kyo fier en se levant. Je suis le meilleur !

- Tu parles, grommela Tokito en s'affalant sans grâce sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Si Akira n'avait pas beuglé, j'aurai gagné !

- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses !

Suite à ce repas très mouvementé mais amusant, Tokito salua les deux hommes pour retrouver son lit bien douillet qui l'attendait, laissant en tête à tête les deux frères. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune ressemblance entre eux en réalité, certes la forme de leurs visages était un peu prêt pareil ainsi que leurs caractères mais ça s'arrêtait là. On avait l'impression d'avoir un ange et un démon, comme aimait dire leur père.

Le brun sorti son paquet de cigarette et l'alluma aussitôt avant de passer aux choses sérieuses :

- Comment tu as connu la planche à pain Akira ?

- Yuya ? Par Tokito. Répondit-il nonchalant. Elles se connaissent depuis qu'elles sont gamines. C'est une bonne fille bien qu'elle vient d'une famille assez…bizarre…

- Bizarre ? Demanda t-il en haussant des sourcils.

- Ouais ! C'est surement la famille la plus étrange que j'ai pu rencontrer honnêtement. Sa mère d'abord est sûrement encore plus immature que Tokito et Yuya Réunies, et ce n'est pas vraiment facile de les battre quand elles sont ensembles !

- TU DORS SUR LE CANAPE CE SOIR ! Cria Tokito de la chambre !

- C'est pas une première, soupira le blondinet dépité. Enfin bref, elle est en train de faire le tour du monde il me semble, à ce que m'a dis Tokito, elle n'a jamais été vraiment là pour Yuya quand elle était petite, les trucs maternels et affections mère-enfants, elle ne connait pas vraiment.

La vision de la future maman devant le magasin pour enfant revint dans la mémoire de Kyo. Ainsi s'était surement pour ça qu'elle était si bizarre à ce moment là.

- Elle a bien un père.

Akira recracha aussitôt la gorgé de Saké qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Ignorant s'il devait en rire où ou rester de marbre. Mauvaise idée, lorsqu'il avait vu le père de Yuya pour la tout première fois, il avait tellement été choqué qu'il s'en souvenait encore, et surement à jamais.

- Le…père…de Yuya, euh…eh bien…c'est compliqué…

- Parle !

- Eh bien…on va dire qu'il…euh…il est devenu…une femme…

Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau du brun, son frère se tassa dans le fauteuil avec son verre comme s'il voulait se cacher. Le père de Yuya était quelqu'un de très bien, même très gentil(le). Elle n'avait pas honte de dire que son père était un travestie, mais Akira ignorait s'il n'allait pas mourir dans les mains de son amie pour l'avoir dis à son frère…

Ce dernier aboya presque de rire devant la situation. Tu m'étonnes que la planche à pain soit aussi marrante si elle venait d'une famille pareille ! S'était véritablement un cocktail explosif cette fille !

Il ne se calma au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Jamais, au grand jamais Kyo avait autant rit. Ce n'était pas vraiment moqueur en plus, mais dans un sens s'était vraiment comique ! Ah les soirées familiales devraient être mouvementées !

Akira répliqua aussitôt.

- Ne dis rien à Yuya hein ! J'ai envie de vivre encore quelques temps !

Kyo s'esclaffa de nouveau, de bonne humeur cependant il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et tenta de répondre le plus sérieusement du monde :

- T'en fait pas Akira, Tokito va te tuer bien avant !

Ils entendirent alors un grondement de la chambre, fier Kyo se leva pour quitter enfin l'appartement de son frère, la grande enveloppe marron en main.

- C'est quand la prochaine course ? Demanda Akira en se levant tout en s'étirant.

- Le mois prochain, répondit simplement Kyo prêt à prendre la porte. A plus tard.

- C'est ça !

Le chemin pour rentrer chez lui ne dura pas longtemps, les rues étaient pratiquement vide par l'heure tardive, il était encore hilare. Le père de la planche à pain : un travesti. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais pensé à ça !

Le pied !

Devant l'immeuble, son regard fila aussitôt à l'appartement de la future maman, il haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il était encore illuminé par la lumière artificiel. Alors qu'elle avait crié la première nuit pour son sommeil, voilà qu'elle était encore réveillée par cette heure tardive ! Il le savait, cette fille était un véritable casse-pied vivant ! Il soupira en entrant dans l'immeuble et prendre l'ascenseur.

L'étage fut étrangement calme, pas un son ce qui alarma légèrement le démon. Impossible, ce serait-elle enfin rendu compte qu'elle avait des poumons surpuissants et avait posé un bout de scotche sur la bouche ?

Non, bien sur que non ! Même avec de la colle super glu, une muselière et tous les rouleaux de scotche de la ville, Il serait impossible d'arrêter la blonde au caractère de cochon, Même Tokito arrivait à mieux chanter qu'elle, chose étonnement difficile à dépasser. La dernière qu'il avait entendu chanter sa belle-sœur, il avait cru qu'un animal était à l'agonie, et il était prêt à mettre fin à ses souffrances…dommage s'était Tokito au karaoké…

Un souvenir qu'il essayait en vain d'oublier, hélas…

Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'entré de la blonde. Dans un sens, il rêvait d'ouvrir la porte à la volet pour l'embêter, vue que visiblement le jeu allait devenir son préféré pendant pratiquement 8 mois, mais dans l'autre sens, il allait en pâtir demain matin en guise de vengeance… quoique les Boules quies qu'il avait allait sans doute servir maintenant…

Arh ! Maudite tentation, voilà qu'il pesait le pour et le contre !

Tant pis la tentation était trop forte, et s'était trop tentent de la faire sortir de ses gongs ! Il ouvrit la porte et songea à lui faire la moral de laisser sa porte ouverte la nuit, même si l'immeuble était sécurisé, cependant, Oda alias « Face de pet » avait réussi à entrer pour aller les faire chier !

Il était sur le point de sortir une grosse bêtise pour l'enrager mais se ravisa aussitôt, surpris de la voir si paisiblement endormi dans son canapé, vêtu de sa veste d'hiver.

Cette fois il ignorait s'il devait la réveiller pour l'insulter d'insouciante de s'être endormie avec la porte ouverte !

Pff, soupira t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Le gosse va devoir survivre avec elle…

Il l'attrapa habillement, elle gronda avant de dire à moitié endormie :

Mais qu'est ce que tu fous… ?

Rendors-toi planche à pain, dit-il amusé en cherchant la chambre de la blonde. T'es complètement dans les choux.

J'devais foutre le feu à tes vêtements…j'ai pas eu le temps, désolée…

Genre, elle croyait vraiment pouvoir fouiller dans l'armoire du démon ? Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire, elle était drôle, même endormie elle réussissait à le faire marrer en un rien de temps.

Il trouva rapidement la chambre et se retient de la balancer dans le lit, ne pas oublier qu'elle était enceinte…

Ça s'était le gros problème !

Dans son lit, elle se retourna aussitôt et attrapa son oreiller pour dormir s'endormir profondément. Retournant dans le salon de la blondinette, même la nuit, la pièce principal restait lumineuse par les couleurs chaudes qu'ornés la pièce. Il y avait peu de bibelot sur les meubles et étagère, à la place il comptait un grand nombre de croquis et livres en tous genre. Simple mais raffiné, tous le contraire du caractère de la propriétaire étrangement.

Il quitta enfin la pièce non sans piquer les clés pour fermer la porte, et au moins Demain il ne serait pas embêter étant donné qu'il avait bien l'intention de faire un double des clés pour l'enfermer quand il le voudrait !

Ouais, s'était vraiment son jeu préféré !

**_Une ptit review pour me faire plaisir ? x)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Hey Hey ! En cette belle journée...je me retrouve coincée pour une réunion de famille...u_u moi qui voulais écrire T.T**_

_**merci pour vos reviews vraiment ! **_

_**Merci aussi à Chibi-yuya pour m'avoir aider pour ce chapitre. à croire que Yuya n'en a pas assez avec Kyo...elle veux aussi ce venger...de quoi ? de mon imagination qui lui joue tellement des tours héhé! **_

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. au moins même si je vais un peu m'ennuyer à cette réunion, je sais au moins que certaine vont s'amuser à lire mon chapitre =D**_

**_C'est partie ! _**

Une ride entre ses yeux froncés, la langue coincée entre ses dents, Yuya était tellement concentré sur son travail, qu'elle ne vit absolument pas le temps passer. Le lecteur dvd dernier cri indiqué qu'il serait bientôt midi. Elle soupira discrètement avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage de son œuvre, Sa plus grand œuvre même. Qui l'aurait cru ! Le Orange satiné lui avait bien au teint ! La légère musique de font provenant de sa stéréo changea une nouvelle fois. Le son n'était pas très fort, mais monsieur grincheux, gronda, endormi dans son grand canapé, les bras croisés contre son torse.

Ah ! Le coup des clés la semaine dernière l'avait vraiment mise en pétard ! Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Rentrer chez elle, et prendre ses clés ? Non mais quel culot…enfin…il avait quand même était sympa…il avait fait attention quoi…Mais il aurait pu la réveiller et non la foutre dans son lit et lui prendre ses clés ! Être enfermée chez elle un samedi jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuné, jusqu'à qu'il se pointe en déverrouillant la porte. Il avait eu le droit à une bonne droite de la pars de la blonde qui s'était plus fait mal qu'autre chose, mais bon dieu ça lui avait fait le plus grand bien !

Elle n'avait plus qu'à changer les serrures maintenant…bah tiens, elle avait fait la même chose ! Piquer les clés de monsieur trouffion !

Elle trempa une nouvelle fois le pinceau dans le pot orange pour continuer son œuvre, voyons…un véritable chef-d'œuvre ! Elle était sur que le orange prison lui irait bien !

Kyo bougea une nouvelle fois et horreur Yuya cria presque énervé qu'il ait bougé. Elle avait dérapé !

- Ah, gronda t-elle en refermant le pinceau dans son pot. Et voilà j'ai plus qu'à recommencer maintenant !

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? S'étonna Kyo en se réveillant doucement.

- Il y a trop de travail ici, répondit-elle simplement en haussant des épaules. T'es vraiment bordelique !

Kyo se leva tout en s'étirant longuement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs. Il regarda ensuite son esclave, assise sur le plancher en tailleur juste à côté du canapé. S'était louche ça mais il répondit tous de même.

- C'est pour ça que t'es là planche à pain.

Il voulu rajouter quelque chose mais il loucha aussitôt sur sa table basse ou un vernis trônait. Un sourire innocent sur les lèvres de la blonde montrait parfaitement qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois fait des siennes. Ses doigts n'étaient pas colorés, par contre ses pieds…

- Cette couleur te va tellement bien, fit Yuya joueuse. Ça suit bien avec ta peau ! Mais tu as bougé pour le dernier orteil.

- Enlève-moi ça !

- Impossible, réfuta t-elle activement en se levant. Tu as usé tous mon dissolvant en bougeant pendant ton sommeil. Mais t'en fait pas, faut souffrir pour être beau ! Un seul très de travers ce n'est pas la mer à boire !

- Effectivement, fit-il dépité. On peut bien voir que tu refuses de souffrir.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Affirma t-elle irritée avant que son ventre gronde de famine.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre avant de soupirer.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai faim ! Allons manger ! Je t'offre le resto pour les ramens de la dernière fois !

Au moins, il avait gagné un repas…

- Enlève-moi ce vernis, fit-il tous de même.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes attributions ! S'écria t-elle en quittant l'appartement du brun pour chercher sa veste.

Traduction : Tu te démerde !

Il fallait cacher cette horreur. Il enfila aussitôt ses baskets quand la futur maman réapparu avec son blouson et son sac.

- Dépêche-toi ! Fit-elle. Si tu veux que je paye le resto !

- Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point !

Yuya rougit, furieuse de voir qu'il reprenait les paroles qu'elle lui avait dis la tout première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré dans la rue. Elle le fusilla du regard mais ne répliqua pas pour autant. En une semaine, elle avait appris quelque chose de vraiment d'incroyable : On répond les imbéciles par le silence. Et pour Yuya, Kyo était le plus grand des imbéciles !

Une fois installait au restaurant, ils commandèrent chacun leurs plats.

- Dis-moi, demanda alors Yuya en attrapant son verre pour le porter à ses lèvres. Parle-moi de toi ! Akira ne parle jamais de toi et pourtant c'est une vraie pipelette quand il s'y met. Quel est ton travail ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Fit-il amusé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser une main sur sa joue, comme ennuyée.

- Ça m'étonne juste de te voir toujours chez toi. Et te payer un appartement pareil. Serais-tu cuisinier comme ton frère ?

Il haussa un sourcil de plus en plus amusé. Il avança légèrement son visage vers la future maman avant de répondre.

- J'ai une tête à faire la cuisine ?

- Non, rit-elle après quelques instants. Je suis sûr que tu te fais tous les jours livrer !

- Comparé à certaine, je n'empoisonne personne en cuisinant au moins !

Elle rougit légèrement en repensant à ce malheureux souvenir. Elle soupira dépitée même mais avec une pointe d'amusement. Kyo reprit :

- Alors planche à pain. Montre-moi que tu es intelligente et trouve mon travail.

- A moins que tu ne vis sous la coupe de ton père !

Kyo s'esclaffa quand la serveuse arriva avec leurs plats. Se rendant soudainement compte qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux furieusement rapprocher pendant leurs échanges, Yuya gênée se réinstalla sur son siège et regarda avec envie son assiette posé devant elle. Ça avait l'air tellement bon qu'elle ne se fit pas prié qu'elle attaqua aussitôt son repas.

- Dieu que c'est bon ! Soupira t-elle d'aise. Tu ne manges pas ?

- J'attends Planche à pain, fit-il en croisant les bras contre lui. Quel est mon métier ?

- Hum…

Elle avait beau réfléchir, Yuya ne voyait pas vraiment qu'elle travail son voisin pourrait t-il faire. La blonde regarda longuement le démon qui était en face de lui.

- Euh…un ex tolard ? Tenta t-elle tous de même.

- Peut être mais non ! cherche plus profond planche à pain ! Je sais que c'est difficile mais c'est bon pour ton petit cerveau de réfléchir !

- Crétin ! Hum…j'aurais pensé à flic mais non, t'es trop chiant et con pour ce métier. Allé je n'ai pas le courage de jouer aux devinettes. Dis-moi !

Il soupira, cédant à l'ordre.

- Je suis pilote de course.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna t-elle, les pupilles vertes s'illuminèrent d'envie. Moto ?

- Bien sûr ! c'est plus marrant.

- Marrant, marrant, répéta t-elle en piquant dans sa viande. La dernière fois que je suis montée sur une moto, on a failli avoir un accident.

- Quelle idée de monter sur un bolide quand on ne sait pas conduire aussi ?

Elle soupira en reposant ses couverts, elle n'avait même pas vu qu'il avait également bientôt fini son repas. Elle eut un petit sourire nostalgique.

- J'ai la poisse, un vrai aimant à danger si tu préfères. Celui qui était sur le guidon était très bon mais le conducteur avait oublié que j'étais derrière lui.

- Pourquoi ça m'étonnes pas ? Se demanda t-il amusé. Tu portes bien la progéniture de face de pet !

Yuya éclata de rire devant le stupide surnom de son ex. elle posa aussitôt une main sur son ventre.

- Mon bébé ne sera absolument pas comme Oda ! rit-elle. Ma mère affirme que je tombe toujours amoureuse des mauvais garçons. La preuve, le premier est en prison. Le deuxième a changé de bord juste après m'avoir plaqué et le dernier…bah il préfère se faire chevaucher par sa blondasse de secrétaire ! Mon père aussi pense que je suis un cas désespérée.

Elle soupira doucement.

- Comment connais-tu Oda ? Vous être tellement différents !

Après avoir bu quelques gorgés, Kyo haussa simplement des épaules avant de répondre.

- Au collège.

- Ah je vois, fit-elle amusée. Je vois bien le genre, rival entres, et les cours de sport ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je me fais battre par un truc pareil ?

- Non. Oda est le plus grand des cons ! Je me demande même comment j'ai pu avoir une relation avec lui. A croire que j'aimais voir les disputes entre mon père et lui ! Ils ne se sont jamais entendus !

- Pff, tu m'étonnes ! Dit-il pour lui-même prêt à s'esclaffer.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Il s'esclaffa de nouveau. Oda avait véritablement la frousse des travestis ou autre.

- Ah j'y crois pas ! Akira t'a dit que mon père était un travesti ! Je vais le tuer !

- Il va mourir par Tokito, commenta Kyo. Pas de veine !

Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, furieuse.

- Allé vas-y moque-toi de mon père ! Tu pourras dire tous et n'importe quoi, mon père est le meilleur que j'ai pu avoir. C'est lui qui m'a élevé même si ma mère venait nous voir de temps en temps. J'en ai tellement entendu contre lui que je m'en fiche maintenant.

- Pourquoi me moquerais-je ?

- Oh je t'en pris ! La plupart des gens qui savent que mon père est un travesti sont rient tellement qu'ils en font dans les pantalons ! Je suis sûr que tu es complètement hilare dans ta tête !

Elle regarda avec attention Kyo, qui avait prit la même posture qu'elle, adossait contre la banquette. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de rire, même si un sourire était sur ses lèvres. Yuya fut agréablement surprise.

- C'est vrai ? ça ne te fait rien de savoir que mon père n'est pas…vraiment un homme… ? Demanda t-elle en chuchotant.

- Chacun fait ce qu'il veut, ce contenta t-il de dire en haussant des épaules.

Elle fut touchée, au plus profond d'elle-même, le peu des connaissances qu'elle fréquentait, qui connaissait son père avaient sans cesse parlé dans leurs dos. Elle fut tellement touchée même que les larmes menacèrent de couler d'un seul coup. Elle prit une grosse inspiration avant d'avoir un magnifique sourire.

- Je suis surprise, fit-elle émue. Peu de personnes ont ce genre de penser, et j'apprécie même. Tu n'es pas aussi bête que je ne l'aurais cru finalement. T'es un type bien.

Kyo retient légèrement son rire. Un type bien, étrange compliment tiens !

- Toi. Comment as-tu rencontré face de pet ?

Elle haussa des épaules et se mit à se souvenir de cette rencontre plutôt banal en réalité.

- Sa mère était venue au magasin pour une nouvelle robe de soirée. Style super chic et vulgaire en même temps. C'est Oda qui est venu la chercher. C'est tous, il m'a séduite et voilà. Ce n'est pas un roman d'amour, de toute manière je déteste ça ! ça me fout le bourdon ces trucs là ! Un bon film d'horreur, il n'y a rien de mieux !

Elle se mit à glousser toute seule. La dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé un film, Oda avait étrangement disparu au meilleur moment du film. En revenant à ça, Oda disparaissait souvent comme ça, à l'improviste. Yuya se mis à réfléchir à cette situation. Il disparaissait lorsqu'elle parlait, il disparaissait pendant les films, pendant les rendez vous... La mine de Yuya s'assombrit. Au final, pourquoi était-elle avec lui ?

Kyo le remarqua et s'énerva

La planche à pain pensait à ce pauvre type alors qu'elle mangeait en tête à tête avec le plus beau mec sur terre ?

Il fini par laisser entendre ce qu'il pensait

- T'es vraiment idiote ! Penser à un con alors que tu m'as moi en face !

Yuya se mis à rire. Celui là non plus, dans son genre, ne manquait pas d'audace et il lui avait changé les idées, volontairement ou non, peu importait elle changea légèrement d'avis à son propos et lui tendit la perche

- En fait, t'es pas un si mauvais mec que ça !"

Elle tendit la main

- On fait la paix?

Il regarda sa main d'un air supérieur et fini par sourire puis presque aboyer de rire.

- Tu rigoles, qui sait ou elle a trainé !

- Ce que tu peux être puéril quelques fois ! Soupira t-elle en se relevant. J'vais aller payer.

- Tu bouges pas planche à pain ! C'est un ordre de ton maître !

Il était déjà débout, la surplombant de tout sa taille, elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée.

- Euh…et il est où ce maitre ? à par un idiot devant moi y'a pas grand-chose ici ! Eh mais tu pourrais m'écouter ! Cria t-elle en le voyant partir vers la caisse et payer aussitôt les restaurants.

« C'est qu'il est vraiment con » songea Yuya dépitée. Elle devait maintenant deux repas…Elle croisa les bras contre elle, mi furieuse, mi amusé de le voir aussi « galant ». Elle tapa cependant du pied quand il retourna vers la future maman, il répondit simplement.

- Tu crois que je vais laisser une femme me payer un truc ? Je pense à ma réputation !

Elle ricana aussitôt en sortant du restaurant.

- Quelle réputation ? Du plus grand macho à l'égo surdimensionné ?

- T'as oublié le plus bel homme également planche à pain.

- Et un sens surdéveloppé de la connerie en plus, woah je suis impressionnée !

Elle éclata de rire aussitôt, faisant tourner la tête à quelques passants sur le trottoir durant le chemin de retour. Il faisait beau mais le vent était incroyablement frais au goût de la blonde qui raffermit aussitôt les pants de sa veste. L'automne était là, à son plus grand désarroi. Ils furent bien vite arrivés devant le grand immeuble, silencieux dans l'ascenseur, ce silence était apaisant, même bienfaisant pour la blonde, qui arrivait devant son appartement, vit avec la bonne surprise ses nouvelles clés prêts de sa porte.

Avoir un ami serrurier s'était très pratique !

Elle les attrapa aussitôt et déverrouilla sa porte. Cependant avant de rentrer dans son appartement, son sourire s'élargit et elle annonça fièrement à son nouvel ami :

- oh j'oubliais ! N'essais pas de rentrer dans ton appartement...j'ai changé les serrures pendant le resto...et bien sûr c'est moi qui ait les clés !

Et elle claqua aussitôt la porte pour la fermer à clé. Et oui, Même si elle ignorait qu'ils avaient fait la paix pendant le repas, et qu'il avait refusé de lui serrait la main pour cet accord, s'était une bonne petite vengeance pour rigoler !

**_Voilà Voilà, pour terminer ce chapitre...pauvre Kyo...xD review ?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonsoir ! eh oui un chapitre de plus et beaucoup plus vite ce coup-ci...étant malade j'en profite pour écrire écrire et encire écrire ^^_**

**_merci à tout les lectrices (lecteurs ?)ainsi qu'a azrael pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^_**

**_bonne lecture._**

La matinée avait plutôt bien commencé, Yuya avait le plus magnifique sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais fait trônant sur ses lèvres. Elle s'était réveillée de bonne humeur et depuis 3 heures qu'elle était debout son regard vert et joyeux ne cessait de se diriger vers le calendrier accroché dans sa cuisine où la date d'aujourd'hui était entourée par un feutre rouge. Aujourd'hui elle allait voir pour la première fois son bébé sur un écran d'ordinateur, et s'était dans 1 heure 06 minutes et 17 secondes !

Elle était plus qu'impatiente en ce moment, si bien qu'elle ne tenait plus en place. Il faisait super beau, et même chaud pour une journée d'automne. Aucune nausée, l'appartement aussi propre que la maison de monsieur propre, et celui de Kyo aussi.

Cà allait faire pratiquement deux mois qu'elle était enceinte, et elle attendait avec impatience cette première échographie. Qui sait, elle connaitrait peut-être le sexe de son bébé ?

- Petite fille, ou petit garçon ? Dit-elle en caressant son ventre. J'ai hâte…

Finalement elle était trop impatiente pour rester chez elle. Yuya enfila donc sa veste en jean, attrapa son sac et prit ses clés avant de claquer doucement la porte en la fermant bien à clé. Elle chantonna faux dans l'ascenseur et marcha gaiment vers les garages où sa voiture était entreposée. Elle l'utilisait peu, mais au moins sa petite voiture ne l'avait jamais lâchée !

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi quand elle tentait de mettre le contact, sa petite voiture vert bouteille refusait de démarrer et ça AUJOURD'HUI ?

Non, non, non, non Gronda t-elle en se tapant son front contre le volant. Pas maintenant ! pas aujourd'hui ! Foutu poisse ! Pourquoi tu ne démarres pas ?

Elle sortit, furibonde, de sa maudite voiture et son pied frappa aussitôt le pneu avant en l'insultant de tout les noms ! Et ça pendant pratiquement 15 minutes !

Elle attrapa son téléphone portable dans son sac à main et composa les yeux fermés un numéro.

- Allô ?

- Tokito ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! ma voiture est…

- Ehhh ! tu te calmes oui ! annonça Tokito en lui coupant la parole. Tu veux bien prendre une respiration pour te calmer et me dire ce qui se passe !

Elle suivit le conseil de son amie et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de souffler à plusieurs reprises.

- Aujourd'hui, dans moins d'une heure même, je dois être à mon échographie ! Ma voiture est complètement HS !

- Bah prend le bus !

- Mais non ! Le cabinet est à l'autre de la ville ! Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre le bus qui s'arrête toute les 5 minutes, et surtout avec les embouteillages qu'il y a en ville ! Tu ne peux pas m'emmener ?

- Impossible, on est pas à Tokyo. Akira et moi sommes chez mes parents !

- Quoi ? Mais je fais comment maintenant ? Paniqua-t-elle.

- Ecoute, fit-elle à travers le téléphone. Essais de voir avec Kyo. Il peut peut-être t'emmener là-bas.

- Quoi ? mais non ! Il n'a même pas de voiture !

- Une moto, ce n'est pas si mal ! Je vais devoir te laisser, nous sommes bientôt arrivés chez mes parents ! Tu me diras si tout va bien !

Et elle avait aussitôt raccroché, laissant une Yuya chamboulée et pratiquement en larmes à cause de la détresse. C'était la seule solution visiblement, elle couru aussitôt vers l'ascenseur et elle appuya avec frénésie sur le bouton du dernier étage. Bien évidemment l'ascenseur fit des siennes et elle du attendre 5 minutes avant d'arriver à son étage.

Par pitié faites qu'il soit là ! Songea t-elle avant de tambouriner à sa porte avec agitation. Pitié, pitié, pitié…

Elle bénit le ciel en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Grognon, Kyo passa une main dans ses cheveux, encore endormi.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux planche à pain ?

Elle croisa aussitôt les mains et était même prête à se mettre à genoux pour le supplier.

- Il faut que tu m'aides, supplia t-elle prête à pleurer. Ma voiture ne démarre pas. Tokito ne peux pas m'emmener et dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure je dois être au bout de la ville pour mon échographie ! Et…et…Il faut que je m'asseye avant que je ne tombe dans les pommes car j'ai la tête qui tourne ! Ohoohh !

Sa tête lui tourner tellement qu'elle tituba en clignant des yeux. Kyo posa aussitôt ses mains sur les épaules frêles de la future maman pour la soutenir avec fermeté.

- Non mais tu peux pas te calmer un peu ! C'est mauvais pour ton mioche ! Et je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce que tu m'as dis ! Maintenant tu respires !

Une nouvelle fois Yuya se mit à respirer longuement. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer principalement sur sa respiration mais également pour éviter le regard rouge et inquiet de son voisin. Il était trop, beaucoup trop prêt même, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se calmer.

Elle reprit une nouvelle inspiration en rouvrant les yeux.

- Ça va je vais mieux…alors tu peux m'emmener ?

- Eh! Planche à pain, il n'y a pas écrit chauffeur sur mon front !

- J'vois plutôt écrit « idiot » mais bon. Je t'en pris, supplia t-elle de nouveau. C'est ma première échographie et je voudrais voir mon bébé…

Devant la mine triste et suppliante de la blonde…il n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger !

- Pas question !

- S'il te plait ! S'écria t-elle en s'accrochant désespérément à son bras musclé. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Je ne peux vraiment pas louper ce rendez-vous ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

Il rêvait d'un seul coup d'être sourd…et visiblement elle n'allait pas s'arrêter de beugler temps qu'il ne l'emmènerait pas à son rendez-vous. Il soupira. Pire qu'une chieuse, c'est pas vrai ! Elle tient de son père, il en était sûr !

Excédé, il mit aussitôt sa main sur la bouche de la blonde qui continua tout de même de le supplier. Se faire supplier, ça, Kyo adorait, mais quand ses tympans allaient bientôt claqués, là, il appréciait très peu !

- C'est bon je t'emmène, mais par pitié arrête de me tuer les oreilles ! Et rends-moi mes clés !

- Tout ce que tu veux ! Cria t-elle en fouillant dans son sac à main pour attraper ses clés et les lui balancer. Tiens voilà ! On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Oh ! Je peux prendre une douche quand même ! Termina t-il en lui claquant la porte au nez pour filer sous la douche.

- Tu pourrais faire attention ! Cria t-elle irritée. Dépêche-toi !

Et voilà qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, Yuya regardait avec une légère hésitation la moto de Kyo. La dernière fois, elle avait failli rencontrer le bitume. Kyo lui tendit le casque et elle l'attrapa tout en déglutissant.

- Quoi ? S'esclaffa Kyo, narquois. T'as la frousse ?

- Et pas qu'un peu, souffla t-elle honnête.

- Grimpe derrière moi et accroche-toi, dit-il en s'installant sur sa précieuse moto. Il ne peut rien arriver ! je suis le meilleur pilote !

Elle soupira en enfilant le casque avant de s'installer rapidement mais avec hésitation juste derrière lui. Autant dire qu'elle s'accrochait fermement au conducteur, comme si sa vie était entre ses mains ! Elle sursauta quand il mit le contact et fit rugir le moteur.

- Oh planche à pain ! Le nom du cabinet ?

- Euh, c'est à l'hôpital principal de Tokyo.

- On va bien rire !

- Pas trop vite hein !

Il fila aussitôt sur la route, passant entre les voitures. Yuya cacha son visage dans le blouson de Kyo, terrifiée pour de bon, même sur le point de crier. Sa voiture lui manquait…

Elle aurait voulu lui crier d'aller beaucoup moins vite, mais vue l'heure, ils ne serraient jamais arrivé à temps si Kyo ralentissait. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur en plus, s'il disait qu'il était le meilleur pilote, alors c'est que s'était sans doute vrai…sans doute…

Finalement ils arrivèrent même en avance, au plus grand étonnement de la future maman.

- Oh planche à pain ! On est arrivé ! Je sais qu'on a du mal à se détacher de moi mais tu pourrais peut être lâcher ma veste avant que tu ne la réduises en bouilli !

- Ou…oui, oui ! Cria t-elle en se redressant rapidement pour descendre.

Elle tremblait plus qu'un tremblement de terre de niveau 9 ! Elle se retenait à l'épaule de Kyo pour ne pas tomber. Il descendit lui aussi pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol.

- Aller viens, soupira t-il exaspéré.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'elle reprenne des couleurs et sa joie de vivre ! Mais mince alors, elle allait voir pour la première fois son bébé ! Elle tira presque Kyo pour l'emmener dans la salle d'attente, s'était plus pratique de l'avoir prêt d'elle ! Au moins, elle était sûre qu'il ne partirait pas sans elle !

La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, ce maudit médecin lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle ! Pas question de retomber sur celui-ci ! Après avoir passé l'accueil très rapidement ils s'engagèrent vers la salle d'attente pratiquement vide, où seul un couple s'était posé. Le regard de Yuya se posa directement sur l'énorme ventre de la brunette qui intercepta aussitôt son regard.

Aurait-elle aussi un énorme ventre comme cela quand elle sera au dernier mois de sa grossesse ? Elle serait aussi gracieuse qu'une baleine s'échouant sur le sable…

- Ce sont des triplets, annonça la brune à Yuya. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas aussi grosse, ajouta-t-elle avec malice comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Yuya rougit aussitôt, honteuse avant de balbutier des excuses.

- Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, pardonnez-moi !

- Oh vous savez, Vous êtes sûrement la seule à avoir osé regarder directement et non en catimini, rien que pour ça je vous pardonne ! Je m'appelle Mahiro et voici Benitora.

- Je suis Yuya. Et lui c'est Kyo !

- C'est votre premier enfant ?

- Euh oui.

- Ah ma première grossesse ! je n'ai que des bons souvenirs ! Ce qui est mieux, c'est que le papa est au petit soin pour nous ! Ajouta t-elle avec malice tout en regardant Kyo.

Kyo et Yuya avaient aussitôt compris le message, ils se lancèrent un regard étonnés ! Lui ? Père de son enfant ! Non mais oh ! Comme disait l'expression : Yuya préférerait embrasser le cul d'une vache ! Elle tenait à la vie de son bébé ! Quoique…avec elle aussi ça n'allait sûrement pas être du gâteau !

La réponse fusa aussitôt des bouches de notre faux couple.

- On est pas ensemble !

Mahiro sursauta soudainement par la vitesse auquel ils avaient répondu, Benitora lui ne s'était pas gêné pour éclater de rire devant les deux mines presque hébétées, quand une infirmière arriva dans la salle d'attente et annonça avec un faux sourire :

- Monsieur et madame Tokugawa ? Le gynécologue va vous recevoir. Veuillez me suivre je vous pris.

- Tenez, fit alors Mahiro en tendant un petit bout de papier à Yuya. C'est mon numéro. Allons faire les boutiques pour enfants ensemble un de ses jours !

- Ah…Euh…merci, dit la blonde légèrement confuse.

- Par ici monsieur Tokugawa, continua l'infirmière en battant étrangement des sils.

- Tu viens Chérie ? S'écria t-il un peu trop brusquement, excédé de voir la fausse blonde se coller à lui.

Le faux couple qui regardaient attentivement la scène de leurs chaises, enfin seuls ils lancèrent une nouvelle fois, dans un même souffle :

- Allumeuse !

Yuya gloussa légèrement avant de froncer les sourcils en se retournant vers Kyo, qui inspectait le plafond, s'ennuyant à mourir :

- Tu crois que je vais être aussi grosse ? Chuchota t-elle en repensant au ventre impressionnant de la brunette.

Il haussa des épaules avant de répondre simplement :

- Vaut mieux pas ! Déjà que tu as du mal à trouver un compagnon !

- Crétin !

- Non, réaliste ! Nuance petit cerveau !

- Moi au moins c'est prouvé, j'en ai un !

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais !

- C'est ça cause toujours ! il n'y a que du vide à l'intérieur ! affirma t-il en toquant du doigt la tête de la future maman qui gronda en retirant immédiatement ce maudit doigt de son crâne !

- Tu vois ! Continua t-il fièrement ! ça sonne creux !

Rouge de honte et d'énervement, Yuya s'approcha subitement du visage du démon pour faire exactement pareil, quoiqu'en toquant un peu plus fort, pour entendre distinctement, à nouveau, le son creux.

- Ouais, commenta t-elle joueuse en hochant plusieurs fois la tête. Si tu as un cerveau alors il est rempli de trou !

- Euh…excusez-moi… ?

- Quoi ?

Une autre infirmière, beaucoup plus timide que l'autre se tenait debout devant eux, l'air très mal à l'aise. Elle rougit quand ce couple visiblement hors du commun avait une nouvelle fois parlé d'une seule et unique voix, irrité d'avoir été dérangé dans leur jeu verbal ! Elle se dandina légèrement avant de continuer :

- Le gynécologue est prêt à vous ausculter…

- Oh ! déjà ! S'écria Yuya en se relevant comme un ressort de sa chaise.

- Suivez-moi.

En silence Yuya la suivit aussitôt songeuse et impatiente ! Elle se retourna alors, étonnée de voir que son voisin ne la suivait pas. Il était toujours assit sur sa chaise.

- Bah alors ? Tu viens !

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever pour la suivre, en silence également. Arrivés dans la pièce, l'infirmière aida Yuya à s'installer sur la table d'examen avant de quitter aussitôt la pièce en affirmant que le gynécologue serait là dans quelques minutes. Yuya fit une prière silencieuse en fermant simplement les yeux.

_Seigneur, je sais que vous me détestez mais faite que mon bébé soit en bonne santé._

Plongeait dans sa prière mentale, elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volet faisant rentrer le médecin qui allait s'occuper d'elle.

- Bonjour ! C'est moi qui vais vous suivre tout le long de votre grossesse Yuya ! Je suis…Non d'un petit bonhomme ! Kyo qu'est ce que tu fous là !

**_Mais qui est-ce ? Moi je sais héhé. review ?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Pas trop le courage de faire de long discours ce soir, seulement merci une nouvelle fois ^^._**

- Kyo, qu'est ce que tu fous là !

- C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir akari, salua t-il en souriant avant de regarder la touffe rose pale qu'elle avait au dessus de la tête. Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ?

La femme se renfrogna aussitôt avant d'avoir la mine légèrement boudeuse avant de répliquer avec énergie.

- Dis ça à ton idiot de cousin ! Il a changé mon shampoing par de la peinture ! Non mais franchement !

Kyo se retient d'éclater de rire. Luciole avait toujours des idées encore plus stupides les unes que les autres. Son frère, Shinrei en assumé souvent les conséquences, pire encore, le blondinet visiblement sans cervelle n'avait aucun remord, ni aucune mémoire, il pouvait faire quelque chose de très important et l'oublier aussitôt et pendant des semaines avant de se souvenir de quelques bout seulement.

Yuya le savait ! Akira et son frère faisaient partis d'une famille de fou ! Elle se tourna vers Akari.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

La gynécologue se retourna avec un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr ! Ce grand nigaud n'est qu'autre que mon meilleur ami depuis le collège ! D'ailleurs je connais toute sa famille…dont bien entendu le plus grand des idiots qui est son cousin ! Regardez ce qu'il a fait à mes cheveux ! Termina t-elle en s'approchant pour montrer à Yuya, toujours allongée sur la table, la magnifique chevelure rose pale.

- C'est étrange, dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais je trouve que le rose vous va bien. J'ai l'impression de voir des fleurs de cerisier dans vos cheveux !

Et voilà comment avoir la sympathie d'Akari…la complimente sur son physique ! Vue l'immense sourire qu'elle fit, s'était visiblement dans la poche ! Akari s'installa sur le tabouret pour inspecter le dossier de Yuya.

- Bon comme…mais au fait, tu ne m'a toujours pas dis pourquoi tu étais ici Kyo. T'as enfin grandi ?

- Jamais ! Je dois jouer les chauffeurs pour la planche à pain !

- He !

- Moi qui croyais qu'enfin tu allais te caser et me faire un petit ou petite filleule ! T'es radin ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça à moi ? Soupira Akari dépitée. Enfin bref ! Vous savez comment ça va se dérouler mlle Yuya ?

- Non pas vraiment…

- C'est très simple, commença Akari en sortant le tube de gel. La première échographie va nous permettre d'observer si le bébé est en bonne santé et se développe bien. Je vais mesurer sa taille et faire des analyses pour voir si tout est en ordre. Attention ça va être froid !

Aussitôt Akari pressa le tube de gel qui se déposa aussitôt sur le ventre de la future maman qui frémit sous le froid, étrangement agréable. La gynéco alluma l'ordinateur et plaça le capteur sur le ventre pour étaler le gel et aussitôt l'image noir et blanche sur l'écran apparu. Un bruit régulier et rapide arriva à leurs oreilles et Yuya eut un hoquet…son petit cœur…

- Et voilà le bébé…Regardez, fit-elle en montrant avec la pointe de son stylo la tache blanche. C'est la tête de votre bout de chou !

- Mon bébé…

Sous la révélation, quelques larmes sous les yeux de la blonde se mirent à couler doucement. C'était _son bébé_…

- Tous ses membres sont a peut prêt formé ce qui est tout à fait normal. Il où elle va être cependant petite à la naissance visiblement.

- C'est grave ? S'alarma aussitôt Yuya.

- Non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Au contraire ce sera même plus pratique pour l'accouchement, plaisanta t-elle.

- On n'y est pas encore, murmura la blonde qui ne voulait absolument pas penser aux heures de souffrance qu'elle aura dans 8 mois !

A peine elle avait prononcé ses mots qu'elle ferma les yeux pour écouter avec émerveillement le cœur régulier de son bébé qui battait. Un son magique qui allait surement la hantée plusieurs mois ! Elle laissa couler les larmes de bonheurs sur ses joues. Oda était peut être un imbécile mais il lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux avant qu'ils ne se quittent…

Le regard de Kyo alterné entre l'écran et la planche à pain qui pleurait en silence. Elle essuya d'un seul coup ses larmes avant de demander.

- On peux savoir le sexe ou pas ?

Etrangement, lui aussi était soudain impatient de savoir s'il y aurait une deuxième chieuse à embêter, ou un ptit père avec qui jouer…

Son maudit attachement pour les mioches allait bientôt le perdre ! Le grand Onime no Kyo va perdre le combat entre une planche à pain et son gosse ! On aura tout vu ! Ce fut Akari qui le coupa dans son monologue silencieux.

- Ça ne va pas être possible, pardonnez-moi. Le bébé est dans une position qui m'empêche de voir son sexe. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois !

Yuya hocha simplement la tête à peine déçue, elle arborait un magnifique sourire qui chamboula Kyo une seconde fois ! Arhhh le pouvoir des femmes enceintes !

Akari termina rapidement l'échographie tout en achevant ses analyses avec efficacité et rapidité. Elle imprima aussitôt plusieurs clichés pour Yuya qui essuyait son ventre collé par le gel. Elle regarda intensément ses photos où son bébé était. Ce petit être, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore terminé, ni même sorti de son ventre était le plus beau ! Ce fut les chamailleries des deux meilleurs amis.

- Avoues ! C'est toi le père !

Qu'est ce qu'il avait tous avec ça ?

Yuya se releva et mit avec délicatesse les photos dans son sac. Elle se sentait étrangement calme, sereine, comme si elle flottait sur un nuage.

- Comment connais-tu ma patiente ?

- C'est mon esclave !

- Je ne suis pas ton esclave, répliqua Yuya toujours dans les nuages, tremblante d'émotion.

Elle regardait attentivement ses pieds de peur qu'elle ne tombe sous cette émotion trop forte.

- Ça va ? Demanda Akari en s'approchant doucement. Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?

- Ça va…c'est l'émotion, répondit la future maman encore chamboulée.

- Ah ! C'est toujours pareil la première échographie ! Donc on se revoit au 5eme mois à peu prêt pour voir si tout est encore en ordre !

- D'accord…

- Hum…Kyo, annonça Akari. Je crois que tu devrais la tenir, avant qu'elle ne trébuche. Elle est encore sous le choc là !

Ce dernier soupira exaspéré avant de mettre un bras autour de la taille de la blonde qui sursauta aussitôt, revenant étrangement à la réalité, elle prononça quelques petits mots qui firent rire le grand brun.

- T'as vu…j'vais être maman…

- Je le savais déjà planche à pain ! Ricana t-il en ouvrant la porte. Akari on se voit à la course.

- Comme toujours ! Au revoir Yuya ! Comme on va se revoir visiblement souvent, il serait mieux de nous appelé par nos prénoms !

- Hum…d'accord… !

- Allez, fillez ! J'ai d'autre rendez-vous !

Yuya tentait de marcher droit vers la salle d'attente. Cependant à la moitié du chemin elle s'arrêta, faisant ronchonner le démon, prêt à lui dire d'avancer, le petit rire émerveillé de sa voisine lui vint aux oreilles et il haussa un sourcil étonné. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment normale, mais là c'était le bouquet !

- Désolée, dit-elle toujours en riant. C'est les hormones et l'émotion. J'avais du mal à croire que j'étais enceinte même si j'avais tous les symptômes mais de voir mon bébé en vrai m'a réveillée…woah, je vais être mère ! Tu te rends compte ! Je vais être maman !

Il la laissa dans son délire, sans pour autant retenir un sourire en coin. Même dans un état second, elle était marrante la planche à pain !

Cependant, la joie de Yuya s'estompa aussi vite qu'une craie dans l'eau. Elle blêmit même et Kyo raffermit sa poigne autour de sa taille quand la silhouette familière s'approcha d'eux dans la salle d'attente. Silhouette visiblement furieuse.

Beaucoup trop prêt de lui, Yuya tenta avec sa main de cacher l'immonde odeur qu'il émettait. S'était encore pire que Kyo là !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Ici ! Gronda la silhouette en la fusillant du regard.

- Arh ! Fit-elle dégoutée. Oda bouge de là ! Tu pus comme un chacal !

- Réponds !

- Quoi Oda ? s'impatienta Kyo en le toisant froidement. Tu supportes pas de voir que j'ai mis ton ex enceinte ?

- C'est vrai ? S'écria T-il en écarquillant des yeux. Yuya dis-moi la vérité !

Yuya ne tenta même pas de répondre, Fermant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer et surtout de ne pas penser à cette puanteur. Au moins un syndrome qu'elle aimait en ce moment ! Il puait tellement qu'elle était obligée de s'éloigner de lui ! Si ça pouvait durer…Yuya tenta tout de même de parler.

- Si t'es pas content, va voir ta pouffe en cloque ! gémit-t-elle dégoûté. Allons-y Kyo…

La main d'Oda se posa brusquement sur le poignet de la future maman, l'empêchant d'avancer vers la sortie. Mauvaise idée, l'odeur n'en était que plus forte, au point de ne plus retenir son écœurement, les belles chaussures blanches provenant d'Italie, ne le seraient certainement plus. Yuya vida son estomac sous le regard médusé d'Oda et de Yumi. Kyo s'étant reculé légèrement, connaissant maintenant les moments de faiblesse de la blonde ne se retenait pas d'aboyer de rire devant la mine dégoutée de son ennemi.

La nausée passait, Yuya bien que fatiguée releva aussitôt la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Pardon, dit-elle aucunement désolée. Les nausées des femmes enceinte c'est fatal, tu pus tellement que je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

Une infirmière arriva à ce moment là et Yuya, cette fois-ci s'excusa réellement les joues rougies par l'embarras.

- Je suis vraiment désolée…je n'ai pas senti arrivé la nausée…

- Oh, vous savez, répondit l'infirmière amusée. Vous n'êtes pas la première, et certainement pas la dernière !

- Je vois…

Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant Oda et sa pouffe déroutés et une paire de chaussure bonne à jeter ! Elle fila dans les toilettes de l'hôpital pour se rincer la bouche alors que le démon attendait à la porte, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés, encore hilare de la scène qui s'était joué devant ces yeux...

_Tain…j'aurais du filmer ça !_

**_Que je suis méchante avec Oda =D ça me fait trop rire 8D. review ?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_*raclement de gorge* Hum...Salut...!_**

**_on se retrouve en bas hein...je flippe à l'idée de vous voir débarquer avec des couteaux à la main pour me tuer de ne pas avoir poster...le problème c'est qu'à la fin du chapitre...ça va être encore pire._**

**_mauvaise nouvelle, c'est la période du bac...je ne peux décidément pas écrire, publier et en même temps réviser. alors il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le 5 juillet..._**

Kyo n'était pas vraiment nerveux, bien au contraire il était même certain de gagner la course qui se déroulerait demain et toute la journée. Il connaissait le parcours sur le bout des doigts et les autres étaient vraiment des femmelettes quand il s'agissait de conduire. Comme quoi, la course était déjà gagnée d'avance. En plus la météo annonçait un dimanche ensoleillé, parfait pour le lendemain quoi !

Encore mieux, la planche à pain n'avait fait aucun coup fourré depuis leur retour de l'hôpital. Elle était tellement calme que ses bêtises en tout genre lui manquait légèrement, bien qu'elle vienne tous les samedis pour ranger son appartement.

Bonten l'avait appelé ce matin pour les derniers préparatifs, sa moto était prête et il avait décidé de l'amener chez la bête pour ne pas être embêté le lendemain.

C'est donc en ce début d'après midi,que notre pur démon quitta son appartement en fermant bien à clé. Quand la planche à pain lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait fait changer les serrures pendant leurs repas, Il était tellement dépité qu'il en avait presque rit tellement s'était idiot. Ce n'était pas une clé, ni une serrure qui allait l'arrêter. Il avait tout simplement ouvert la porte de manière très délicate…

Il voulait ce venger, mais comment? Il était coincé dans tous les sens du terme, Il ne pouvait décidément pas faire grand-chose ! Elle avait une brioche dans le four et s'il la faisait pleurer s'était Tokito qui se chargerait personnellement de son cas, pas qu'il avait peur de sa belle-sœur, oh grand dieu non ! Mais bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante quand elle s'y mettait ! Normal qu'elles s'entendant aussi bien ces deux là !

Une balade en moto ! Voilà ce dont il avait besoin !

Une mélodie lui vint aux oreilles quand il se dirigea vers les garages, pour une fois quelqu'un avait un bon goût musical ! Du rock ça s'était le pied ! Il fut encore plus surprit de voir quelqu'un dans le capot de la petite voiture de la planche à pain, il ne vit pas son visage, par contre ce qu'il vit parfaitement c'est une paire de fesses auquel il avait étrangement du mal à se défaire ! Eh ben, s'était bien la premier fois qu'il en voyait un aussi…parfait ! Eh mince alors ! S'il avait su que la planche à pain avait des amies avec des culs pareils il aurait sûrement été plus sympa ! Ouais ! Cette fille irait directement dans son lit !

Et là se fut un véritable choc quand la personne à qui appartenait ce postérieur releva d'un seul coup la tête, pour se cogner la tête contre le capot relevé.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'écria avec douleur la blonde en se tenant la tête. Foutu voiture pourquoi tu ne veux pas marcher !

Bordel ! Depuis quand la planche à pain était si tentante ? Elle se retourna courbait par la douleur avec une petite larme à son œil.

- Aie, aie, aie…

EH mince…

Sa poitrine aussi avait encore grossit…Honnêtement, ce n'était plus vraiment une planche à pain là…Kyo se donna aussitôt une claque mentale et secoua légèrement la tête dépité.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Planche à pain… ?

- Kyo ? S'étonna t-elle en se relevant. J'essaie de voir ce qui ne va pas dans ma voiture. Ça va ? Tu as une voix bizarre !

Tu m'étonnes qu'il se sente bizarre à ce moment là !

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en mécanique toi ?

Elle soupira, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, légèrement boudeuse.

- Je ne sais peut être pas cuisiné certes mais l'un des cop…enfin une connaissance de mon père était mécanicien, il m'a appris quelques petits trucs mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ma voiture refuse de démarrer…

Ah ça s'était nouveau…planche à pain connaissait la mécanique ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

Il haussa des épaules, trouvant la balade en moto bien trop idiote en ce moment.

- Rien, répondit-il en s'approchant de la voiture avant d'avoir un sourire en coin moqueur. J'vais te montrer ce qu'est un mécanicien, planche à pain.

- Qui ça ? Se moqua t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Me donne pas envie de partir planche à pain ! Plus de voiture sinon !

- Très bien ! Soupira t-elle irritée en allant s'installer sur l'un des meubles ou trônaient une boite à outil, la radio, les babioles en tous genre, ainsi qu'un paquet de biscuit qu'elle attrapa aussitôt pour grignoter.

Et s'était ça depuis qu'elle mercredi matin, Tokito lui avait fait gouter ces biscuits et maintenant elle vouait un véritable culte pour le créateur de ses gâteaux aux fruits ! Son placard en était rempli !

- Tu connais la mécanique au fait ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir avaler.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Avant d'avoir un mécanicien dans l'équipe, je m'occupais moi-même de ma moto, répondit-il concentré.

- Une moto, ce n'est pas vraiment pareil qu'une voiture aussi…

- Tout dépend le point de vue Planche à pain ! S'il y a un moteur alors c'est pareil !

Elle haussa des épaules, le laissant dans sa voiture à la recherche du problème tout en continuant à grignotait son paquet en ce trémoussant sur son perchoir, mal à l'aise. Elle tentait en vain depuis une semaine d'éviter son voisin. Pourquoi ?

A cause d'un problème sur les bras…et pas un petit s'en plus ! Un ENORME problème ! Un manque…

Elle ferma les yeux subitement pour ne pas penser à ça, au point d'en rougir furieusement. Après tous c'est à cause d'Oda si elle pense à ça maintenant ! S'il ne lui avait pas fait un gosse, ses hormones ne travailleraient certainement pas comme ça !

Pire encore, Kyo, bien qu'il soit caractérisé comme un démon pour elle, était vraiment mais alors vraiment canon ! Dingue ça ! Même Apollon devrait en pleurer de voir quelqu'un de plus sexy que lui ! c'est bien ça le problème ! Kyo était trop beau pour le bien de la blondinette et de ses hormones en ébullitions !

« _Ne pas craquer ! Ne pas craquer ! Ne pas craquer ! » _

Elle se répétait cela depuis le début de la semaine, quand ses hormones avaient décidé d'être capricieuses ! Elle avait pratiquement criait au scandale quand elle avait lu dans les livres de Sakuya que le désir sexuel était immense pendant une grossesse !

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, se pensant calme. Grave erreur ! Elle gémit d'un seul coup en le voyant maintenant torse-nu, le T-shirt par terre, et ses fesses parfaitement moulaient dans son jean. Ce type était un démon ! Le pire des Démon qu'elle n'est jamais connu ! De nouveau elle se trémoussa sur le meuble tentant en vain de regarder autre part que devant sa voiture…enfin surtout une zone trèèèès précise, mais peine perdue…elle n'arrivait même pas à détacher ses yeux de Kyo… elle en déglutit presque.

- Oh planche à pain ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me mattes comme ça ? Je sais que c'est rare de voir la perfection même, mais quand même ! Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus discrète !

Elle vira au rouge écrevisse aussitôt, honteuse de cette fait prendre aussi rapidement. Ce type avait des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi ?

- Euh…je…je…

Kyo se releva, sourire narquois sur les lèvres et s'approcha rapidement de la planche à pain qui n'arrivait décidément plus à ce concentrer…_Merde mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi sexy…_

Contre toute attente elle s'énerva d'un seul coup.

- Tu peux pas te rhabiller sale Pervers ! Non mais oh tu te crois où là ! T'es pas possible ! C'est pas loyal !

- Comment ça c'est pas loyal ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'arrives pas à t'arrêter de fantasmer sur moi !

Ah quel pied de pouvoir la mettre en colère ! ça lui avait vraiment manqué !

- Oh ça va hein ! Je voudrais bien t'y voir moi ! Quand c'est nous, les femmes, qui regardons les mecs, on nous prend pour des allumeuses mais quand c'est vous qui matez des femmes alors là c'est normal ! J'ai des besoins moi ! Oh non, me dis pas que j'ai dis ça !

Mains sur sa bouche, elle pesta contre elle-même d'avoir avouer son maudit secret ! Arh quelle cruche ! Elle rêvait de pouvoir se cacher dans un trou de souris pour qu'on l'oubli à jamais ! De plus en plus rouge de honte elle fusilla du regard Kyo qui riait à plein poumon avant d'avoir son maudit sourire en coin pervers !

- Arrête de rire ! Cria t-elle contre ses mains. C'est pas drôle !

- Oh si ça l'est !

Il plaça d'un seul coup ses mains sur le meuble entre autour de la future maman qui sursauta aussitôt en enlevant ses mains de sa bouche. L'ambiance s'était légèrement alourdit de désir…mauvais plan mauvais plan !

- Alors planche à pain ! Tu me désires ? Demanda Kyo sensuellement en approchant son visage vers le sien. Il est tout à fait normal que je te plaise. Je suis beau comme un dieu, j'attire tout les filles, bien que j'ai du mal à l'avouer t'en est une aussi…

- Oh espèce de…

- Allons planche à pain ! Je ne t'en veux pas du tous pour cette révélation intéressante ! Moi au moins je sais donner du plaisir aux femmes !

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- T'as du vraiment t'emmerder avec Oda !

Yuya ne répliqua rien, bien qu'il pensait ça, Oda avait un excellent amant, quand il ne faisait pas des siennes cependant…Cependant jamais un homme ne l'avait autant attiré que Kyo. Rien que son odeur était un appel au sexe, c'est bien ça le problème aussi ! Yuya ne pourrait pas tenir 7 mois comme ça alors que sa grossesse lui demandait visiblement un gros appétit sexuel et que monsieur Kyo en jouait visiblement.

- Où alors c'est lui qui s'emmerdait…

- Et ouais tu crois ? Demanda t-elle en chuchotant avec sensualité en s'approchant encore son visage. Je sais très bien donner du plaisir à un homme tu sais.

- Vraiment ? Continua t-il rentrant dans son jeu.

- Eh ouais !

- Bah vas-y prouve-le moi ! T'as un homme à ta disposition rien que pour toi.

Et se fut la perte de notre blondinette.

**_héhéhé...qu'elle vilaine fille je fais xD. _**

**_Merci pour vos review et bah...dite-moi comme cette histoire va se finir xD ne vous inquiétez pas il reste un bon gros paquet de chapitre déjà préparés ;p_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hourra Hourra j'ai 5 jours d'avance 8D. _**

**_Nouveau chapitre...auquel vous entendez visiblement. Enfin...vous allez me tuer à la fin mais bon...youhou c'est la fête xD _**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos review et votre soutient pour mon bac ^^ y'a plus qu'à croiser les doigts maintenant. _**

**_En attendant un peu de lecture ^^_**

Yuya avait beau récapitulé les évènements de l'après-midi dans sa tête en espèrent secrètement qu'il ne s'était réellement rien passé dans sa petite voiture…mais non tous ça s'était bien passé ! Et encore elle sentait encore son cœur battre à tous rompre !

Elle se releva brutalement, cognant même la tête contre le bas plafond de sa voiture alors qu'elle était allongé sur la banquette arrière…enfin lui était allongé sur la banquette arrière, Yuya, elle était carrément affalée sur lui !

Elle était complètement à l'ouest, comme si un brouillard avait investi les lieux de son crâne. Elle tenta de se rhabiller le plus vite possible avant de se retourner vers le démon qui, lui, ne retenait pas son sourire moqueur mais aussi victorieux ! Elle rêvait de le lui faire bouffer tiens !

- Dis-moi qu'on l'a pas fait, supplia t-elle presque sonnée. Dis-moi qu'on ne l'a pas fait 4 fois de suite !

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux trempés. Bon sang 4 fois de suite ! Mais il n'était pas humain lui ! Et visiblement il n'était pas si fatigué que ça ! Elle était complètement chamboulée en réalité. Au point d'en faire les cent pas d'un seul coup pour réfléchir à cette foutu situation grotesque !

Kyo renfila son jean et resta assit sur la banquette arrière.

- Bah alors planche à pain ? On ne sait plus quoi dire ? Fit-il narquois.

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! ça n'aurait pas du arriver bon sang ! On se déteste pratiquement ! J'suis enceinte de ton pire ennemi et voilà qu'on s'envois en l'air dans ma voiture 4 fois de suite ! C'est ridicule…Je…bon sang mais qu'est ce que t'es doué ! Arh ! mais pourquoi je dis ça maintenant !

Elle était tiraillée de tous les côtés. D'un côté ses pensées lui disaient que s'était très très mal d'avoir fait ça, mais l'autre affirmait qu'elle avait prit son pied ! Et quel pied ! Même Oda ne l'avait pas fait grimper aussi vite au 7eme ciel ! Le problème c'était que ces deux côtés se battaient en duel dans sa tête, aussi Yuya sortait elle des phrases contradictoires, qui faisait éclater de rire le démon qui lui avait donné autant de plaisir qu'elle en avait eu besoin !

- Arrête de rire ! Cria t-elle une nouvelle fois. C'est super embarrassant !

- En quoi c'est embarrassant Planche à pain ? Tu étais consentante, moi aussi alors tous baigne ! Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage pour si peu !

- Mais si Justement ! On est supposé être un FAUX couple tu comprends ! Donc pas de partie de jambe en l'air quand ça nous chante !

Du chamboulement, elle était soudainement passée à l'hystérie générale pour le plus grand malheur de Kyo qui rêvait une nouvelle fois de pouvoir être sourd à ce moment-là ! Il la vit souffler bruyamment alors qu'elle tentait de se calmer. Peine perdu, elle risqua un regard vers cet homme les 4 parties de jambes en l'air comme elle aimait dire revenaient dans son esprit !

Cependant Kyo ne rigolait plus, Yuya se mit à trembler violemment, spasmes qui lui donna immédiatement les yeux humides et elle éclata en sanglot sous cette pression. Bien qu'il la voie souvent pleurer, s'était bien la première fois qu'elle faisait une crise aussi inquiétante. Il se leva rapidement, tentant de s'approcher vers la future maman qui était prête à rencontrer le sol d'un moment à l'autre.

- J'en peux plus, pleura-t-elle hystérique tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Tous ça va trop vite merde ! J'en ai marre d'avoir des nausées tous les matins, d'aller au toilettes pratiquement tout les 5 minutes ! D'avoir constamment envie de manger ! Et d'avoir CETTE PUTAIN D'ENVIE SEXUELLE !

Elle pleura à chaudes larmes et Kyo la rattrapa in-extremis avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol. Elle se laissa étrangement aller contre lui, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas, (à part tout à l'heure mais s'était bien autres choses !) Elle se mit à cogner de ses petits poings le torse du démon qui ne sentait pratiquement rien devant sa force, au contraire Kyo la laissa se défouler sachant qu'elle finirait par s'épuiser et tomber de fatigue. Alors elle frappa, pleura, cria presque, si bien qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle s'arrêta, vidée de toute force, elle continua cependant de trembler légèrement mais il fut soulagé de voir la crise passer.

Il soupira avant de passer un bras sur son épaule et ils quittèrent le garage pour l'appartement de la blonde qui se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Les portes de l'ascenseur aussitôt ouvertes à leurs étages, Il la poussa aussitôt hors de l'habitable avant de sortir doucement.

- Rentre chez toi planche à pain.

Et aussitôt les portes se refermaient une nouvelle fois, laissant Yuya désemparée dans le couloir…

Aucune moquerie, aucune fureur dans ses paroles. Bien au contraire elles avaient été étrangement douces…

Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minute pour qu'elle rentre chez elle honnêtement. Elle se sentait vide, épuisée et malheureuse. Malheureuse de ce qu'il venait de se passer, pourquoi avait-elle paniqué alors qu'elle avait plus qu'apprécié ce qui s'était passé dans ce garage ?

Elle s'effondra dans son canapé en gémissant. Elle était égoïste, elle avait fait sa crise sans même penser à la santé de son bébé et n'avait pas non plus songé à ce que Kyo pensait.

- Quelle andouille je suis…

Elle regarda le téléphone fixe posé sur la table base, tiraillée entre l'envie d'appeler Tokito pour lui dire ce qu'il venait de se passer ou de le garder pour elle. Elle n'oubliait cependant pas que sa meilleure amie était la future belle sœur de son voisin…

Cruel dilemme…

Elle avait aimé surtout ! Oda n'était rien comparé à ce que lui avait fait Kyo dans sa voiture !

Elle soupira avant de poser sa tête sur l'accoudoir, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormi aussitôt…

La nuit était tombée quand elle se réveilla, complètement patraque, et elle semblait encore plus fatiguée bien qu'elle avait dormi tout l'après midi… il était pratiquement 7 heures du soir. Yuya souffla en secouant légèrement la tête pour tenter de se réveiller, son ventre se tordit à cause de la avait dit que ce serait un petit bébé, mais elle était sûre qu'il serait beaucoup plus gros que la moyenne ! Elle se leva, la tête légèrement tournante et se dirigea aussitôt vers la cuisine pour les gâteaux aux fruits, n'ayant absolument pas le courage de commander ou de préparer à manger !

Elle n'avait même pas franchi la cuisine qu'on frappa à sa porte d'entrée. Grondant légèrement en maudissant l'individu qui venait de l'empêcher de manger tranquillement !

Cependant quand elle ouvrit la porte, Yuya tenta aussitôt de la refermer mais peine perdu, Oda entra dans l'appartement de la blonde en claquant la porte en la fermant même à clé.

- Maintenant on va parler ! Ordonna t-il froidement.

- Sort de chez moi immédiatement ! Cria t-elle furieuse ! Je n'ai pas envie de te voir ni de te parler !

Il s'approcha à grande enjambé vers la blonde qui reculait rapidement pour se trouver derrière le canapé comme pour ce protéger. Oda était furieux, plus même.

- Alors comme ça tu es enceinte !

- Et alors ? ça ne te regarde pas !

- Ça me regarde quand je sais que tu es avec Kyo !

Furieuse elle s'approcha aussitôt de lui prête à le cogner. Sa tête à clac l'énervait ! le fait qu'il s'incruste chez elle l'énervait ! Tout en lui l'énervé !

- Ecoute-moi bien Oda ! Cria-t-elle. ma relation avec Kyo ne te regarde pas ! Maintenant tu sors de chez moi ou j'appelle la police !

Elle sursauta quand il lui attrapa le poignet,le serrant fortement au point de la faire gémir de douleur.

- Mais lâche-moi !

- Non ! Quand allais-tu m'annoncer que tu étais enceinte de mon pire ennemi ?

- Jamais ! Tu n'avais pas à le savoir ! Et ça depuis quand tu t'envois en l'air avec ta putain de secrétaire ! Je n'ai absolument aucun compte à te rendre ! Termina-t-elle en reprenant son poignet endolori.

Instantanément il posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles de la future maman pour la secouer sérieusement.

- Tu m'appartiens ! Tu m'entends ! tu es à moi et à personne d'autre ! Surtout pas a Kyo ! TU ES A MOI !

Les larmes débordèrent sur ses joues. Elle savait qu'Oda était colérique mais jamais à ce point ! Ces yeux bleus lançaient littéralement des éclairs à la future maman. Terrifiée pour de bon, elle tenta tout de même de se débarrasser de ses mains qui la secouer furieusement alors qu'il continuait d'hurler qu'elle était à lui !

- Tu me fais mal ! Arrête ! lâche-moi bon sang ! Hurla-t-elle en pleurant.

Yuya avait beau de débattre, la poigne d'Oda était tellement forte qu'elle était sûr de garder les marques de ses mains sur ses épaules plusieurs jours, la nausée était sur le point d'arriver et elle fermait les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres qui battait à tout rompre quand un bruit fracassant retentit dans tous l'appartement et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, s'abattant avec force sur le mur et Kyo entra à grande enjambée avec la rage en lui. Il attrapa Oda par le col, ce dernier lâcha prise et la blondinette se réfugia contre le mur en s'y laissant glisser.

Dans une rage Folle, Kyo plaqua contre le mur Oda qui se cogna la tête en même temps.

- Alors Oda, depuis quand t'es aussi lâche ! Fit-il froidement. Oser blesser une femme enceinte et plus est, et la mienne.

- Yuya ne t'appartient pas connard, elle est ma fiancée !

- Ah ouais ? S'écria le démon. tu mettrais ta fiancée dans cet état toi ? Hurla t-il en désignant furieusement Yuya du doigt.

En effet Yuya était recroquevillée contre le mur. Jamais elle n'aurait été comme ça d'ordinaire. Elle qui était si fière et forte. Mais elle perdait le fil de ses émotions.

Elle était fatiguée et elle avait eu si peur, non pas pour elle, mais pour son bébé. Elle avait eu si peur qu'Oda la frappe ou s'en prenne à son bébé… alors elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait alors que les deux hommes en venaient aux poings. Et ça Kyo ne le pardonnait pas. Oda la rendait misérable et fragile alors qu'elle était plus forte que la majorité des femmes.

Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, Kyo avait balancé Oda de l'appartement en le menaçant sérieusement que s'il reviennait ici, il ne se gênerait pas de terminer le travail. Aussitôt l'intrus parti Kyo accouru presque vers la future maman qui tenait son ventre par peur.

- Hey Planche à pain, chuchota Kyo en l'attrapant par les épaules pour inspecter si elle n'avait rien. C'est fini.

A peine il avait achevé sa phrase qu'elle avait plongé sur lui, ayant un besoin d'avoir quelqu'un contre elle. Yuya pleura à chaudes larmes pour relâcher la pression, s'accrochant désespérément au vêtement du démon comme si elle craignait qu'il disparaisse et qu'Oda revienne à la charge. Plutôt étonné, Kyo entoura ses bras autour d'elle pour la bercer maladroitement, étant peu habitué à consoler ou calmer quelqu'un en réalité. Plongé dans ses pensées ce fut les brèves paroles de Yuya qui le fit revenir sur terre.

- Kyo…j'ai…j'ai mal au ventre…

Coup de grâce ! Elle risquait à tout moment de perdre le bébé par la faute d'Oda. Il l'attrapa alors rapidement pour l'emmener dans sa chambre et l'installer dans le lit tout en sortant son téléphone de sa poche arrière. Il composa rapidement un numéro et n'attendit même pas la première sonnerie que son interlocuteur décrocha :

- Eh ben trésor, c'est rare que tu m'appelles !

- Ramènes-toi à l'appart Akari dit-il sérieusement.

- Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda t-elle aussitôt alarmé. Il y a un problème ?

- C'est pour la pla…Yuya.

- J'arrive de suite ! Fit-elle en raccrochant immédiatement.

Il soupira en raccrochant…il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant…

**Je vais me cacher dans un petit trou de souris avant de me faire tuer par une horde de lectrices...Review quand même ? x) **


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chers lecteurs...je suis vraiment désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps à..._**

**_"Ouhh ! t'étais trop longuee"_**

**_Rancuniers ! _**

**_non je blague XD je vous présente un tout beau et tout neuf chapitre de bébé à bord...vous l'attendiez n'est-ce pas ? héhé x) _**

**_bon...pour le bac...bah..pas eu...mais pas grave je ne baisse pas les bras, mon rêve de conquérir le monde est retardé d'un an c'est tous...Mouhahaha ! _**

**_je m'égare, je m'égare. bonne lecture sinon ^^_**

- Bon, affirma Akari en retirant son stéthoscope. Tous m'a l'air normal, mais je ne veux pas te faire de fausse joie, Yuya…

Akari était arrivée 10 minutes après l'appel de son meilleur ami. Elle était rentrée en trombe dans l'appartement quand elle avait vu la porte défoncée, comprenant qu'il était passé par là. Après un bref résumé elle ordonna à Kyo de sortir de la chambre pour qu'elle examine. Yuya. Elle avait tâté son ventre, écouté son cœur, pratiquement tous les tests qu'elle pu faire avec si peu de moyen. Yuya avait arrêté de pleurer mais son regard en disait long. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de perdre son bébé.

- Ecoute, reprit Akari avec un sourire. A cette date là de ta grossesse tu as peu de chance de faire une fausse couche. Oda ne t'as mis aucun coup au ventre et c'est le choc, la pression qui t'as fait te sentir mal. Mais je veux être sûr que tous va bien, alors demain je viens te chercher pour qu'on face une nouvelle échographie.

- Mais…Tu dois être avec Kyo pour la course, murmura la blondinette allongée dans son lit faisant légèrement rire Akari.

- La course n'est que l'après-midi ! on a tous le temps demain matin ! Et puis j'ai tellement vu courir Kyo que je sais qu'il va une nouvelle fois gagner !

Yuya soupira en posant ses mains sur son petit ventre, d'un seul coup soulagée.

- Merci Akari…J'ai vraiment eu peur pour le bébé.

- Si tu veux mon avis ! tu n'es pas la seule ! Je n'ai jamais vue Kyo aussi inquiet !

- Inquiet ? S'étonna Yuya en ouvrant grand les yeux. Tu es sûr qu'on parle de ton meilleur ami ?

Cette fois Akari partit d'un rire franc, rejetant la tête en arrière.

- Ah Yuya ! Tu es vraiment drôle quand tu t'y mets ! Je comprends pourquoi tu t'entends bien avec lui ! Je vais te dire un secret, tout comme moi, Kyo adore les gosses !

Sauf erreur de sa pars, Yuya n'était pas sourde ! Elle avait bien entendu que Kyo adorait les marmots !

- Est-ce possible ? Demanda t-elle tous de même.

- Eh oui ! Crois-moi je suis sûr qu'il serait le meilleur père comparé aux autres ! JE rêve de le prendre en photo avec un gosse dans les bras pour le lui prouver à cette tête de mule ! Il a beau réfuter cette constatation, je suis sûr qu'il pense pareil dans sa tête !

Akari soupira, soudainement triste avant de baisser les yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu triste ? chuchota alors Yuya.

- Je t'envie en fait. De sentir grandir un petit être en toi, le sentir bouger, lui parler…

- Sans oublier les nausées matinales, l'envie constant d'aller aux toilettes, de manger à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit, termina Yuya en grimaçant.

- Allons ce ne sont que des petits désavantages ça ! Mais dis-toi que dans 7 mois tu vas donner la vie à un petit garçon ou une petite fille.

Yuya eut un léger sourire tout en caressant son ventre doucement.

- Ça va t'arriver aussi Akari…

- Je ne crois pas non, contra-t-elle avec un sourire attristé. Vois-tu avant d'entrée au lycée j'ai eu un accident de voiture avec mes parents, on a du m'opérer d'urgence et on a enlevé mon utérus qui était beaucoup trop endommagé. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant et d'être mère. Mais c'est impossible pour moi de porter mon propre enfant dans mon corps. C'est sûrement pour ça que je suis devenue gynécologue. Voir les enfants des autres par l'écran de l'ordinateur et les sourires des parents, ça me fait aussi sourire…

- Mais ça te rend triste également…marmonna Yuya en versant une petite larme. Pardon c'est…

- Les hormones je sais ! Rit Akari ayant soudainement retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Et puis tu sais je pourrais toujours adopter un peu plus tard !

- Tu as raison…

- Bon assez bavarder ! Monsieur grognon attend toujours dans ton salon et il ne connait pas la patience ! Je viendrais te chercher demain matin vers 10 heures, est-ce bon ?

- C'est parfait, affirma Yuya avant de bailler de fatigue.

- Repose-toi bien alors ! Salua la gynécologue en fermant la porte.

Elle se retrouva aussitôt en face du démon qui la questionnait du regard.

- Ta manie d'écouter aux portes n'est toujours pas partis ! Yuya va bien, mais je veux être sûr que le bébé n'ait pas reçu un choc.

Dans un même mouvement, les deux amis regardèrent la porte qui ne tenait plus que par un gond.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour la porte ?

Kyo haussa des épaules avant de soupirer…il allait devoir payer une nouvelle porte.

- Je m'en occuperai demain. Je reste ici cette nuit.

- Il vaut mieux pour Yuya…mais au fait…Qu'est ce qui se passe entre elle et toi ?

Kyo retient un sourire. Impossible de garder un secret avec Akari dans les parages, elle était réellement capable de reconnaitre un menteur à quelqu'un qui disait la vérité ! Elle regarda attentivement son meilleur ami avant d'écarquiller d'un seul coup les yeux. Elle le pointa d'un seul coup du doigt.

- T'as couché avec elle !

- Pas si fort ! Elle va encore gueuler, après !

- Et tu ne nies même pas en plus ! Tu m'étonnes qu'Oda soit si furieux !

- Oda croit déjà que je suis le père de son mioche !

- C'est pas une raison ! En plus c'est bizarre, Yuya n'est pas vraiment ton type de femme…Oh mon dieu j'ai compris !

- Quoi ? S'étonna t-il en la voyant pratiquement danser.

- T'as des sentiments pour elle Kyo ! J'y crois pas ! les miracles existent vraiment !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, soupira t-il exaspéré en fumant tranquillement sa cigarette. S'était une partie de jambe en l'air rien de plus !

- Une seule t'es sûr ? Car vue ton sourire idiot, je ne crois certainement pas que vous vous être envoyer en l'air qu'une seule fois !

- Non c'est vrai.

- Ah ha ! Annonça Fièrement Akari en le pointant une nouvelle fois du doigt. Autre argument qui me prouve que tu as des sentiments pour Yuya ! S'était quoi ton proverbe déjà… « Jamais une deuxième fois avec la même fille » ?

- Tu es désespérante Akari…va te trouver un mec pour libérer ta frustration ! J'ai simplement rendu service à la planche à pain ! Elle aussi était visiblement frustrée sexuellement…comme toi.

- C'est toi qui es désespérant ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que cette fille te fait perdre la tête ! Tain c'est trop fort !

- Aller casse-toi bécasse ! Fit-il amusé.

Il n'allait tous de même pas croise aux sornettes d'Akari tous de même ! Lui ? Onime no Kyo ? Des sentiments pour son esclaves, enceinte de son pire ennemi et qui a un foutu caractère ? La bonne blague !

Certes, il la trouvait marrante, il la trouvait aussi attirante avec ses nouvelles formes plus volumineuses, et au lit s'était une véritable furie. De la lave en fusion même pendant leurs ébats ! Il avait pris son pied et son esprit ne demandait qu'une seule chose, recommencer…enfin vue comment elle avait réagi dans le garage tout à l'heure ça n'allait pas être facile…pas facile du tout même…

Sans s'en rentre compte, il s'était mis à fixer la porte de la chambre où Yuya dormait sans doute paisiblement. La journée, bien qu'elle ait magnifiquement bien commencé avait presque tourné au désastre. Quand il était revenu vers l'immeuble, il avait découvert une voiture de luxe ce qui le dérangeait légèrement, allant même jusqu'à le mettre sur ses gardes. Personne dans l'immeuble et dans le quartier ne possédait une voiture pareille, il n'avait même pas prit l'ascenseur et avait grimpé 4 à 4 les escaliers quand il avait entendu ses hurlements. Il avait couru comme un taré à leurs étages, et son sang avait littéralement fait un tour en voyant sa porte fermée à clé. Il n'avait pas attendu 3 heures et avait défoncé la porte par un grand coup de pied.

Kyo avait été presque prêt à défiguré Oda pour lui avoir fait du mal ! Il le savait stupide, cupide mais jamais il l'aurait cru aussi lâche pour s'attaquer à une femme et encore moins à une femme enceinte !

Il l'entendait bouger dans son lit et il soupira de nouveau…la nuit allait être longue…

oooooooooo

- Tout est en ordre Yuya. Regarde ton bébé est en pleine forme !

Yuya tourna la tête vers l'écran pour observer une nouvelle fois son bébé. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci mon dieu !

- Il faudra seulement faire très attention. Le stress et l'effort c'est très mauvais pour le bébé. Alors pas de tâches trop difficile à accomplir, je suis même prête à te faire arrêter le boulot maintenant pour être sûr qu'il où elle reste en bonne santé !

- Je promets de ne pas faire d'autre effort, affirma Yuya solennellement.

- Bon vue que le problème est réglé, on a plus qu'à aller voir Kyo jouer avec sa moto !

- Ah…parce que je viens moi aussi ? S'étonna la blonde en s'essuyant le ventre.

- Bien sûr ! Tu crois tous de même pas que tu vas rester seule alors qu'on est en train de changer ta porte ! Tu rêves ! Et puis Il me semble que tu connais Akira et sa fiancée, ils y seront eux aussi.

- Tokito et Akira aussi… ?

Première nouvelle ! Depuis quand Tokito aimait-elle les courses et le sport ? Elle avait beau réfléchir, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen qu'elle vienne voir ça. Akira l'avait forcée ! Avant même d'avoir pu dire Ouf, Yuya se faisait tiré par Akari dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour les parkings où était garé la voiture du docteur. Une sorte de gros 4x4 au couleur flash qui suivait parfaitement avec le caractère du propriétaire !

- Dépêchons-nous, sinon j'en connais un qui va faire la gueule !

- Kyo ? S'étonna Yuya en attachant sa ceinture.

- Non ! plutôt une bête ! Rigola Akari en démarrant au quart de tours.

La future maman plutôt curieuse garda sa question pour elle, complètement terrifiée par la conduite de sa nouvelle amie, comprenant étrangement pourquoi elle et Kyo s'entendait si bien ! Ses deux mains s'accrochaient au rebord de son siège et elle n'osait même pas fermer les yeux…

Seigneur, ils sont tous fous ma parole !

Et en moins de deux, elles étaient devant la piste à la recherche de leurs amis. Les tribunes étaient remplis, ça hurlait dans tous les coins, les bruits des moteurs allaient presque plus fort que les hurlements des supporters. Et enfin elles tombèrent sur Akira et Tokito. Cette dernière se bouchait les oreilles en fusillant Akira des yeux tant elle était énervée. Colère qui s'envola aussitôt en voyant arriver sa meilleure amie.

- Yuya ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Hurla-t-elle

- Akari m'a amené, répondit-elle simplement en hurlant elle aussi.

- Tiens regarde Yuya ! Cria Akari en pointant du doigt un homme sur la piste. Kyo arrive vers nous !

Et à son plus grand étonnement, elle avait foncé vers lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là planche à pain ? demanda t-il en criant à travers les autres bruits.

- Akari m'a amené après mon échographie !

- Et comment va ton mioche ?

- Tout est en ordre ! Hurla t-elle avec un grand sourire heureux ! Bonne chance pour la course ! T'as intérêt à gagner !

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Je suis le meilleur ! ça va être ta fête ce soir c'est moi qui te le dis ! Affirma t-il avec un rire pervers avant de filer vers sa moto.

Rougissante Yuya ne sut si c'était de colère ou d'excitation. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle attendait avec impatience la soirée !

**_*se cache dans un trou de souris* Review ? _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Un chapitre pour la rentrée youhou ! _**

**_Enfin pour moi pas de rentrer, c'est boulot à la maison maintenant. _**

**_Une réponse rapide pour LooserKyo : Je n'ai pas vraiment de fréquence de publication. ça va au gré de mes envies ^^ Mais j'ai pas mal de chapitre d'avance sur mon pc x) _**

**_Je voulais vous remercier une nouvelle fois pour vos review qui me font énormément plaisir et je vous laisse lire maintenant x)_**

Elle avait beau réfléchir, Yuya ne comprenait pas vraiment. Tout en demandant à la femme qui portait une de ses nouvelles robes crées il y a peu pour faire de nouvelles retouches, Yuya était dans ses songes les plus profonds.

Depuis une semaine s'était un véritable foutoir entre Kyo et elle. Il n'était pas rare que dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, ça se terminait toujours de la même manière.

Le sexe avec Kyo, s'était comme une drogue, on commence et impossible de s'arrêter, et visiblement ça ne lui déplaisait pas qu'elle lui saute dessus ! Les hormones de sa grossesse allaient vraiment l'épuiser si ça continuait ! Akari l'avait pourtant dit ! _« pas d'effort ni de stress ! » _Le stress était à oublier avec Kyo qui avait une méthode assez particulière pour la calmer…

- Yuyaaaaa ! Tu es dans la lune ou quoi ?

Elle sursauta aussitôt, tombant nez à nez avec Tokito qui avait les sourcils fronçés.

- Désolée, annonça-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment.

Et pas qu'un peu ! C'était peut être génial avec Kyo mais c'était vraiment épuisant !

Et puis elle avait commencé à balancer toutes ses affaires pour la future chambre du bébé, c'était incroyable le nombre de bêtises qu'elle avait dans cette pièce, il y avait de tout ! Des paires de chaussures qui ne lui plaisaient plus, des meubles qu'elle ignorait avoir mais ils étaient beaucoup trop vieux et dangereux pour la chambre du bébé, des cartons entiers de dessins qu'elle faisait étant plus jeune, et également des vêtements, beaucoup de vêtements ! La pauvre dût se rendre à l'évidence quand elle sortit une robe d'été, il lui était maintenant impossible de la mettre…

Au début quand elle avait visiblement du mal à fermer son jean fétiche, elle avait simplement soupiré…mais maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait même plus l'enfiler ne serait-ce quelques petit centimètre, là s'était la fin du monde ! Déjà qu'elle avait la poisse jusqu'à la moelle, comment allait-elle faire sans son jean porte bonheur ?

C'était avec une grande rage qu'elle avait fourré cette maudite robe taille 36 dans un des cartons ainsi que tous les autres vêtements avant de les envoyer dans une association qui saurait quoi en faire, ainsi que les meubles ! ça lui prit tout le week-end, Kyo étant parti pour une nouvelle course à Okinawa, qu'elle avait brièvement regardé la télévision alors que des hommes de l'association avaient prit tout ce dont elle n'avait plus besoin.

Et pratiquement tout la nuit, elle avait nettoyé de fond en comble la petite pièce qui devenait de plus en plus éclairée, elle trouvait cependant la pièce bien trop blanche pour une chambre d'enfant. Elle avait bien l'intention de customiser cette chambre !

Yuya se releva, visiblement satisfaite devant la nouvelle robe. A cette période, le magasin était en pleine expansion, toutes les lycéennes voulaient la robe parfaite pour le bal que les lycées préparés. Elles étaient débordées ! Yuya souffla en s'épongeant légèrement le front et elle fut ravie du résultat.

- Tournes-toi pour voir, dit-elle avec un sourire à la petite lycéenne qui obéit aussitôt. C'est parfait ! Vas voir Tokito pour le paiement !

Elle fila aussitôt derrière la boutique, assoiffée, même ses vêtements ( les plus amples qu'elle avait trouvé dans son armoire) lui collait. On était en automne et elle était prête à se balader en débardeur ! Elle but pratiquement toute la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait ramenée ce matin, quand la clochette du magasin sonna une nouvelle fois, la faisant soupirer…quelle journée…

- Mes amours ! Je suis de retours !

Et l'après-midi ne venait que de commencer…

Elle reconnut aussitôt cette voix particulière qui la fit sourire, Yuya couru presque pour tomber nez à nez avec son père dans sa petite boutique. Toujours avec le même sourire, les mêmes yeux qui pétillaient de joie, son père s'avança aussitôt vers elle pour la prendre contre lui.

- Et voilà la plus belle ! Mon bébé à moi ! Regarde-moi comme tu es ravissante aujourd'hui ! Tu rayonnes de bonheur !

- Papa ! Quel bonheur de te voir ! Je croyais que tu étais en voyage comme maman !

- Allons ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais louper ta grossesse ! Mon bébé attend son propre bébé !

Yuya leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien eu de lui à sa naissance, ressemblent presque comme deux goutte d'eau à sa mère mais elle avait au moins récupérée son caractère ainsi que le vert émeraude de ses yeux.

- Allons papa, soupira t-elle amusée. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour non ?

Il secoua la tête exaspéré, faisant danser ses longues bouches brune des ses cheveux.

- Au moins je peux pavaner devant toutes les copines en affirmant que ma fille est enceinte, comparé à leurs mochetés de filles ! Oh mais dis-moi ! Tu n'es tout de même pas sorti avec ça ! S'écria t-il épouvanté en pointant du doigt la tunique qu'elle portait.

- Si ! Mais tu es marrant toi ! J'ai plus aucun vêtement à ma taille !

Elle ronchonna presque en repensant à sa jolie robe…enfin…ancienne jolie robe. Pauvre d'elle-même, sa taille lui manquait même si elle était heureuse de porter cet enfant. Ce fut les mains de son père qui se posèrent sur les siennes qui la remirent sur le droit chemin :

- Eh bien ma cocote ! Aujourd'hui vous fermez le magasin !

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent les deux blondes. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes papa ! Ajouta Yuya en faisant les gros yeux.

- Tu-tu-tu ! Silence les filles ! C'est une question de vie où de mort ! Yuya Il faut que tu trouves de vêtement pour ta grossesse ! Maintenant vous venez immédiatement !

Le regard qu'il lança fut si terrifiant qu'elles n'osèrent pas répliquer. Quelque fois, le père de Yuya pouvait être terrifiant ! La dernière cliente paya rapidement, visiblement affolée par cet homme, habillé en femme.

- Papa, fit Yuya. On est en pleine saison…

- Et toi enceinte et sans vêtements ! Non mais franchement tu n'as pas honte ? Tiens d'ailleurs comment va ta mère ?

Beaucoup trop lunatique ! Il pouvait être en colère et d'un seul coup euphorique, et s'en était véritablement inquiétant. Bien qu'ils aient divorcé, les parents de Yuya s'entendaient à merveille, comme deux meilleures amies même. Ils s'étaient aimés et maintenant c'était de l'amitié.

A peine le magasin fermé, il attrapa les deux femmes par les mains et il les amena aussitôt dans le quartier qu'il connaissait par cœur, pire encore les commerçants le connaissaient également !

Yuya ne sentait plus vraiment ses pieds à force de courir dans les magasins, les essayages furent encore plus épuisants. Entre pantalons, jupes, robes, tuniques, chemises, elle n'en pouvait plus !

- Papa ! Gronda t-elle en s'affalant sur un siège dans un nouveau magasin. J'en peux plus ! Tu viens de dévaliser un nouveau magasin et si tu continues comme ça je ne vais plus voir d'argent sur mon compte !

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça ! La coupa-t-il. C'est moi qui t'offre tout ça ! Je veux que ma fille ainsi que ma petite-fille soient parfaite !

- Petite-fille ? C'est peut être un garçon, fit Yuya avec un léger rire.

- Je suis sûr que se sera une petite fille ! Bon maintenant enfile-ça ! Tu seras bien mieux dedans que dans cette monstruosité que tu portes !

Et hop, avant de quitter le magasin, Yuya avait ôté sa tunique pour une jupe marron, un tee-shirt rouge à manches longues et des bottes à petits talons. Chacun avait 5 sacs dans leurs mains, simplement pour la future maman, qui même si elle était complètement épuisée, avait un grand sourire heureux. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une journée pareille avec son père ainsi que Tokito. Elle aussi s'était prise au jeu, prenant même un malin plaisir à balancer des vêtements depuis la cabine d'essayage pour Yuya qui ronchonnait le plus souvent.

- Au fait Yuya ! fit d'ailleurs cette dernière. J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Ajouta-t-elle les joues légèrement roses. Il m'a fait penser à toi quand je l'ai vu…

Elle tendit alors un petit paquet à sa meilleure amie étonnée.

- Tu n'aurais pas du Tokito, fit-elle en attrapant le paquet.

- Hey ! j'suis la marraine de ton mioche alors tu ouvres et tu la fermes !

Elle rit légèrement devant la fausse colère de son amie et ouvrit le petit paquet. Entre le rire et les larmes Yuya ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, elle attrapa le petit vêtement, un body tous blanc avec un magnifique message brodé en rouge. Elle le lut à voix haute rapidement :

- « _Ma bouille de coquin est un antidote à la crise de maman_ » Merci infiniment Tokito, dit-elle avec des larmes de joies. C'est le premier vêtement pour le bébé.

- Il faudrait songer à lui en acheter !

- Je sais, soupira la future maman en repliant avec douceur le vêtement pour le remettre dans le paquet. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Vous m'avez épuisée !

- Oh ma chérie ! ça n'est qu'une petite journée comparée à ce que je fais d'habitude ! annonça son père en posant son bras autour de l'épaule de sa fille. Je vous invite au resto !

- Désolée mais c'est impossible pour moi. Akira m'attends.

- Et moi je suis bien trop fatiguée.

- Tant pis, une autre fois alors, fit-il dépité. Je vais te ramener ma chérie et j'irai retrouver des amis. Tokito, s'était un plaisir de te revoir ma grande chieuse !

- Eh !

- Mais je t'aime voyons, s'esclaffa le père derrière le fou rire de Yuya.

Elle avait une grande chance que ces parents s'entendent si bien avec sa meilleure amie et surtout ils supportaient son caractère ! Cette dernière disparu bien vite, traversant le passage piéton rapidement avant de courir sur le trottoir d'en face. Une fois le père et la fille seuls, il se tourna vers sa fille, le regard vert pétillant étrangement.

- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, parlons garçons !

- Quoi ?

- Allez ! Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Je vois bien qu'il y a un homme pas loin ! Ou alors je ne m'appelle plus Shiina !

Yuya rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux ! Serait-elle un livre ouvert devant son père ? Elle souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es remise avec Oda ! S'épouvanta t-il en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle presque dégoutée. Il est hors de question que je revienne avec cet imbécile !

- Alors qui est-ce ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment…une relation…chuchota-t-elle honteuse. Enfin…tu vois…

- Oh ho ! Ma fille serait-elle en manque d'affection ?

- Oh je t'en pris ! S'écria-t-elle en ce cachant son visage rouge dans ses mains. C'est tellement embarrassent cette histoire ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire et j'ai comme envie…de ne pas arrêter cette relation.

Elle baissa les yeux. Non s'était vrai, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'arrêter ça. Son père attrapa doucement ses mains avec douceur. Un sourire compatissant et il reprit avec une voix douce, la même qu'il utilisait quand il chantait pour l'endormir quand elle était petite.

- Ma petite Yuya…mon petit bébé, je crois que tu es amoureuse…

- Non ! Je t'assure je ne suis pas amoureuse de Kyo. Je le trouve attirant, il m'a même protégé quand Oda est venu chez moi il y a deux semaines, mais son côté chieur casse tous ! Il est pire qu'un gosse quand il s'y met !

Elle soupira, non mais franchement des sentiments pour lui ?

Est si son père avait raison…

Ce dernier secoua la tête en riant avec gaieté.

- Yuya, tu es comme ta mère quand il s'agit des sentiments. Tu es en train de les nier ! Mais je ne ferais rien pour de prouver tes sentiments…

Son regard en disait long, elle le regarda suspicieusement. Bien qu'il a dit qu'il ne ferait rien, ses pensées étaient autres, il avait bien l'intention de rencontrer ce Kyo pour tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez, il voulait à tout prix savoir si sa fille avait enfin trouvé le prince charmant…

Charmant…en effet…

- Allez rentrons avant qu'il ne face trop noir !

Elle suivit sans un mot son père qui halait un taxi, suite à l'encombrement de leurs bras avec tous ces paquets, dans ses songes, les paroles de son père tournaient sans s'arrêter dans son esprit. Etait-elle vraiment amoureuse de Kyo ? Elle ne ressentait pas vraiment la même chose que ses autres compagnons. Avec Kyo s'était beaucoup plus étrange, ils étaient proches sans l'être réellement. Et puis Kyo était loin d'être repoussant !

Bien au contraire ! Son charisme l'attirait, Il n'avait même pas besoin de dire sa présence qu'elle sentait qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'elle…

- Eh oh Yuya…on est arrivé ma chérie, fit son père en la secouant légèrement pour la réveiller.

- Déjà ? S'étonna-t-elle en regardant par la vitre pour voir son immeuble. Tu ne viens pas ?

- Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je dois retrouver des amies pour la soirée.

Il déposa alors un long baiser sur son front.

- N'oublis pas de m'appeler !

- D'accord, cria-t-elle déjà dehors tentant en vain de marcher normalement avec ses nombreux sacs.

Elle était presque sûre qu'ils ne rentreraient pas tous dans son armoire ! Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à son étage. La musique qui résonnait dans le couloir légèrement montrait que Kyo était chez lui, toujours d'aussi bonne musique…

Un petit sac au bas de sa porte attira son attention, et après avoir déposer tous les sacs dans son appartement, elle ramassa le petit paquet pour découvrir avec étonnement une peluche noire et bleu foncé toute douce représentant un chat tellement déformé qu'elle ne put retenir un léger rire…qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand elle vit qu'il tenait un message dans ses mains.

«_ je me sentais triste pour le gamin d'avoir encore rien...juste une mère gueularde_ »

**Méchant Kyo, Méchant Kyo...n'est-il pas mignon à lui offrir une peluche n'empêche ? =) **

**Bon ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment comme les autres mais le prochain je peux vous dire...ça va être du tonner...Attentions mesdames et messieurs ! Un Kyoshiro dragueur, un Kyo malade et Yuya en infirmière ? ça vous dis ? Et bien review ! review ! et encore review ! 8D **


	13. Chapter 13

**_Que vois-je ? Un Kyo qui est malade ? O.O Est-ce possible ? _**

**_Siii c'est possible avec moi ! héhé. torturons un peu Kyo au lieu de Yuya ce soir. une autre surprise...Kyo jaloux, la fièvre fait mal xD _**

**_Et puis merci. un immense merci même pour vos reviews ! Elles sont uniques, magnifique et incroyable ! J'espère vraiment ce que chapitre vous plaira en tous cas ^^_**

La chambre était dans la pénombre, Yuya était assise sur le rebord du lit le regard dur. Voilà ce qu'il arrivait quand on ne dormait pas de la nuit ! Elle était fatiguée et irritée tout en regardant le thermomètre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. 40° de fièvre !

- Bon, fit-elle en se relevant. T'es bloqué au lit !

Kyo gronda. Sa gorge l'irritée et était également sèche ! Ce foutu voyage à Okinawa l'avait achevé et rendu malade ! Il avait eu des quintes de toux toute la nuit l'empêchant de dormir ainsi que Yuya qui entendait décidément tout de son propre appartement. Elle était arrivée au petit matin dans l'appartement du démon pour voir ce qu'il avait…

Pas que ça le gênait de rester au lit toute la journée, mais aujourd'hui, sans doute le jour le plus maudit de sa vie, il devait voir son meilleur ami qui avait décidé de déménager à Tokyo. Il avait bien tenté de se lever du lit, mais ayant peu de force à cause de cette fichue fièvre, la planche à pain avait réussi avec facilité à le pousser dans son lit !

- T'es pire qu'un gamin, argumenta-t-elle en soupirant. Ce n'est pas la mort d'être malade !

Pour lui s'était pire ! Il n'était pas souvent malade mais quand il l'était, il pouvait délirer sur tout et n'importe quoi, il était complètement coincé au lit et Surtout Akari prenait un malin plaisir à venir chez lui pour lui demander n'importe quoi et il était tellement mal…qu'il lui disait pratiquement tout !

- Quelle tête de mule, marmonna-t-elle en se relevant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain pour tenter de trouver un comprimé pour faire baisser la fièvre.

Quand elle revient dans la chambre, Kyo s'était complètement caché sous la couette, le mouvement de sa respiration lente faisait lever et baisser l'épaisse couette. Au moins il s'était rapidement endormi, chose que Yuya bénissait. Elle était même prête à appeler Tokito pour avoir un jour de congé afin d'être sûre qu'il reste au lit !

Elle soupira silencieusement avant de quitter la chambre pour le laisser se reposer, voilà ce qu'il avait besoin, du repos pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Elle reposa le verre d'eau ainsi que les cachets dans la cuisine. Ça se voyait qu'elle n'était pas passée ici depuis plus de deux semaines, l'appartement n'était pas trop en désordre, mais Yuya avait l'impression que les minuscules grains de poussières sur les meubles la narguaient. Elle attrapa aussitôt un chiffon et frotta rageusement le comptoir avant de s'attaquer aux autres meubles, ainsi de suite.

Hélas, à peine une demi heure à nettoyer le salon, son estomac cria famine. Elle était affamée et n'avait pas le courage de rentrer chez elle pour manger !

Et puis bon…quand on y réfléchissait bien ! Elle faisait le ménage de Kyo, ça ne le gênerait sûrement pas si elle cherchait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Et si monsieur faisait la tête elle pouvait bien évidemment répliquer qu'elle était enceinte et que…ce bébé était véritablement vorace !

- Alors…alors…qu'est ce qu'il a dans ses placards notre malade !

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans le premier, la réserve personnelle de Sake de monsieur ronchon, elle ferma aussitôt, pratiquement irritée. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas prit un verre ? Depuis que Oda lui avait mit un polichinelle dans le tiroir !

Yuya ouvrit le deuxième placard s'était l'huile, vinaigre et autre.

- Mais, il les met où les gâteaux ? S'impatienta-t-elle en refermant avec force le placard en le faisant grincer. J'ai faim !

Une seule solution ! Le frigo ! Il était tellement grand qu'il y aurait bien quelque chose à manger dedans ! Ne serait-ce qu'un petit fruit ! Enfin…elle était sûre qu'il était plus carnivore qu'herbivore ! Elle fit presque la danse de la victoire en voyant une bouteille de lait. Elle l'attrapa aussitôt avant de pointer son nez vers son ventre qui était décidément bien distinct maintenant.

- Mon bébé, il faut boire beaucoup de lait pour que tu sois grand et fort ! Tu vas voir cette bouteille va vite être finie et c'est rien que pour toi ! Maintenant des gâteaux…

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois dans les placards et en cherchant bien elle trouverait bien quelques choses !

Au dernier tiroir, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement, enfin ! Elle trouva ces biscuits préférés dans l'armoire de Kyo !

Attendez une minute…

Il était absolument impossible qu'il puisse avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite miette de ces biscuits dans les placards de Kyo. Il détestait, haïssait et maudissait au plus haut point l'inventeur de ces biscuits aux fruits !

Elle fronça les sourcils, presque intriguée et également presque touchée par cette attention. Et puis sans le vouloir, un post-it tomba lentement sur le parquet de la cuisine, Yuya s'abaissa avec difficulté pour le rattraper et lus rapidement.

_« Au lieu de fouiller, demande planche à pain ! »_

Finalement cette attention était un véritable piège ! Foutu démon !

- Ahh ! Il m'énerve ! Bouda-t-elle en s'affalant sur l'un des tabourets pour manger tout les gâteaux avec la bouteille de lait après avoir jeté le papier à la poubelle.

Yuya mangea avec lenteur, regardant un point invisible du salon, plongée dans ses pensées. C'était compliqué d'être une femme enceinte et célibataire…

Elle entendit Kyo gronder dans son sommeil, elle croisait les doigts pour que la fièvre baisse avant la nuit prochaine. Elle avait besoin de sommeil et entendre toutes les heures son voisin tousser au point d'en cracher ses poumons. Okinawa avait été fatale visiblement !

Elle finit bien trop rapidement son encas pour son plus grand malheur, elle était prête à jeter le paquet à la poubelle quand des petits coups à la porte la firent légèrement sursauter, puis une voix masculine arriva à ses oreilles.

- Oh Kyo ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais ! Tu devais venir me chercher espèce d'idiot !

Alors là ! Quelqu'un qui osait insulter Kyo d'idiot, à par elle s'entend, c'était incroyable, unique même ! Elle ouvrit la porte sans faire trop de bruit et elle tomba nez à nez avec un grand homme, avec un sourire joyeux. Ses yeux bleus regardèrent de haut en bas la blonde avant de s'arrêter sur son ventre rond, il passa une main dans ses cheveux visiblement étonné.

- Bah…me serais-je trompé d'adresse ?

- Oh non ! Vous cherchez Kyo ? C'est bien chez lui ! Entrez !

Elle le laissa entrer rapidement, et elle se demanda si s'était une bonne idée…

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte.

- Je suis Kyoshiro. Le meilleur ami de Kyo !

Comment un type qui avait l'air aussi amical pouvait être le meilleur ami de son démon de voisin ? Le regard de Kyoshiro tomba une nouvelle fois sur le ventre de Yuya, sa tête se pencha avant d'arquer un sourcil, le rendant légèrement bébête aux yeux de la future maman.

- Je peux vous posez une question, un peu indiscrète ?

- Ça dépend... répliqua-t-elle méfiante. Allez-y.

- Euh…C'est Kyo le père ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le ventre gonflé de la blonde.

Elle se retient d'exploser. Pourquoi, Ô grand pourquoi tout le monde pensait que Kyo était le père de son bébé ?

- Quoi ? Non mais ça va…

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais avoir un mioche avec la planche à pain Kyoshiro ? Gronda Kyo en sortant de sa chambre encore endormi.

- T'as une sale tête dis-moi, souffla Kyoshiro.

- Si tu es venue pour m'emmerder tu peux partir ! Continua Kyo en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Yuya se planta devant lui, les points sur les hanches, l'air furieuse.

- Tu retournes au lit toi ! Tu es malade et tu tiens à peine debout !

- Rentre chez toi Planche à pain !

- Pas question ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser alors que je suis sûr que vous êtes capable de foutre le feu à l'immeuble !

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, bras croisés contre sa poitrine, boudeuse. Kyo souffla en levant les yeux au ciel exaspéré par le comportement de sa voisine et Kyoshiro regarda attentivement la scène, amusé.

- Vous faites un beau couple vous savez, annonça-t-il d'un seul coup.

La réponse fusa aussitôt.

- On est pas un couple ! Grondèrent Kyo et Yuya d'une même voix.

- Ça va ! ça va ! S'esclaffa-t-il en s'affalant à son tour sur l'un des fauteuils. Alors qui es-tu ?

- Je suis sa voisine. Yuya Shiina.

- Célibataire ?

Yuya fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas ou le meilleur ami de son voisin voulait en venir. Kyo, qui ressemblait mentalement à son cousin Luciole avec sa fièvre, n'arrivait pas lui non plus à comprendre pourquoi il demandait ceci. En même temps, sa fièvre lui faisait voir des choses complètement irréelles.

- Euh…Pourquoi cette question… ?

Kyoshiro attrapa la main de la blonde, s'approchant d'elle aussitôt avec un regard charmeur.

- Je suis seul, tu es seule, le charme s'opère. J'accepte avec joie de devenir le père de ce bébé !

- Quoi ? S'étonna Yuya en écarquillant des yeux et en rougissant furieusement par l'étonnement.

- Pas touche fils à papa !

Autant dire que Yuya songeait réellement à se faire suivre psychologiquement, et qu'il n'était pas bon de rester avec les deux en même temps. Déjà que l'un la draguer en se fichant que son meilleur ami soit là et complètement « shooté » par la fièvre, et l'autre, parlons-en de lui ! Ses mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans qu'il le veuille. Yuya tourna la tête vers lui complètement sonnée.

La fièvre le rendait beaucoup trop étrange, il n'était plus lui-même ! Il était lui-même étonné de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Kyo ? Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son front. Ta fièvre n'est pas encore tombée, tu serais mieux de retourner au lit. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi !

- Pas question que je te laisse seule avec Kyoshiro !

Eh hop ! Ses paroles avaient une nouvelle fois été beaucoup plus vite que sa pensée ! Chose qui amusa encore plus Kyoshiro qui ne se fit pas prier pour ajouter une couche à la jalousie de son meilleur ami.

Quand il disait qu'il disait n'importe quoi quand il était malade…

Kyoshiro passa un bras autour des épaules de la future maman avec un grand sourire narquois pour Kyo.

- Allons au restaurant pendant qu'il se repose !

Kyo gronda. Alors ça non ! Pas question !

- Tu bouges pas planche à pain !

Là s'était vraiment le pompon !

- Pas question que je bouge alors que tu as 40 de fièvres ! Maintenant tu vas au lit ou je t'y mets moi-même !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses y arriver, souffla Kyoshiro joueur.

- Je suis peut être une femme et enceinte mais je peux très bien me montrer ferme ! Alors maintenant kyo, termina-t-elle menaçante. Tu. Te. Recouche !

Kyoshiro fut surprit en voyant Kyo ronchonner mais se lever. Impossible ! Avait-il tapé dans le mille en voulant jouer les séducteurs avec la blondinette pour voir la jalousie de Kyo. Akari avait surement raison en affirmant que Kyo avait quelques petits sentiments pour sa voisine enceinte !

- Yuya ? Tu es là ?

Kyo était pratiquement à la porte de sa chambre quant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte d'entrée. Se fut Kyoshiro qui l'ouvrit, voulant savoir à qui était cette voix aussi jolie et douce. Il tomba nez à nez devant une brunette aux yeux marron chocolat. Elle regarda un instant le garçon en haussant des sourcils avant de détourner son regard sur Yuya.

- Sakuya ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna la future maman.

- Eh bien, Tokito s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir au magasin alors elle m'a demandé de venir voir. Et comme ton appartement était fermé. Je me suis dis que tu étais chez Kyo…qui êtes-vous ?

- Euh…euh, bégaya Kyoshiro complètement envouté.

- Oh ben…souffla Yuya en se retenant de glousser devant le ridicule de la situation avant de se reprendre. Je suis désolée ! J'ai oublié d'appeler Tokito ! Elle n'a pas fait trop de dégât à la boutique ?

- Non ça va, rigola Sakuya. Mais je suis rassurée que tu n'ais rien. Je vais rentrer maintenant. Au revoir monsieur « Euh…euh » !

Et elle disparue aussitôt, sous le regard amusé de Yuya. Kyoshiro secoua la tête.

- Oh la vache ! Attendez ! Cria-t-il en quittant à son tour l'appartement.

Yuya ne se retient plus, elle explosa de rire en se retenant même à l'épaule de Kyo.

- C'était quoi ça ? Souffla-t-il en secouant la tête exaspéré par le comportement de son meilleur ami.

- Tu viens d'assister au coup de foudre de ton meilleur ami !

**_Une petite review pour me faire plaisir ? *_*_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonsoir ! Enfin oui ! Je suis de retour avec un chapitre...le premier chapitre que je poste en 2012 xDDD **_

**_je tiens à vous remercier ! Vos review, vos encouragements, m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Alors Merci ! _**

**_Un merci aussi pour Chibi-yuya ! Eh oui ! Elle me motive à fond pour écrire encore plus ! (on peux pas faire mieux qu'elle aussi ! Ses histoires sont magnifiques ) Merci Chibi-yuya !_**

**_C'est partie ! _**

Un orage se préparait sur Tokyo cette nuit, chose qui n'était pas inhabituelle normalement mais ce soir Yuya n'était décidément pas d'humeur à subir une tempête. Lavant rapidement la vaisselle de son dîner elle pestait contre un certain brun qui était allé trop loin cette fois-ci !

- Stupide Kyoshiro ! Je le retiens celui-ci ! grommela-t-elle en attrapant son verre pour le laver avec force. Non mais quelle idée stupide !

Stupide ! Terriblement Stupide même ! Un imbécile heureux ! Un idiot !

Ce dernier avait un nouvel objectif, autre que rendre complètement dingue son meilleur ami, s'était de séduire coûte que coûte la jolie brune qui lui avait volé son cœur. Et ça de façon tellement stupide que Yuya en avait presque rit, Sakuya aimait le romantisme, les bouquets de roses et tous ce qui touché les livres, cependant Kyoshiro n'avait visiblement rien compris au romantisme !

Non, il avait préféré mettre un bon film d'horreur pour jouer les sauveurs. Hélas Sakuya avait supplié Yuya de rester avec elle. Elle était avec Kyo à ce moment quand son foutu meilleur ami était entré comme ça dans l'appartement du démon sans demander la permission en fermant les volets et en mettant le film dans le lecteur. La séance « câlin » avait trop vite tourné court…

Pourtant Yuya adorait les films d'horreur, mais ce film là, s'était sans doute le pire qu'elle ait pût voir ! À ne pas dormir de la nuit ! Et c'était très mauvais pour le bébé, c'était pour ça que, quand elle verrait Kyoshiro la prochaine fois, elle jurait de lui faire payer ! L'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive !

Le tonnerre gronda, la faisant sursauter au point de lâcher son verre qui s'éclata sur le carrelage de sa cuisine. Elle poussa un cri, mécontente.

- C'est pas vrai ça ! S'écria-t-elle en s'abaissant pour ramasser les débris. C'est pas mon jour !

Pire encore, au même moment où elle attrapa avec précaution le plus gros morceau, un éclair retentit et la lumière s'éteignit complètement, Yuya se retrouva complètement dans le noir. Normalement cela ne l'aurait pas vraiment gênée plus que ça, mais après le film qu'elle avait vu, c'était la pire chose qui puisse arriver! Elle rêvait d'avoir son rouleau à pâtisserie pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite arme. Elle haïssait littéralement Kyoshiro et les fantômes en ce moment !

Le pire sans doute fut tout les bruits qu'elle entendit dans son appartement, plus elle entendait, plus elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient proche d'elle, il pouvait bien y avoir un tueur fou dans son appartement maintenant ! Ici ! Et même dans sa cuisine parfaitement équipée de couteaux bien aiguisés…

Dommage qu'elle n'est pas le courage d'en attraper un…Yuya avait pratiquement les larmes aux yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres mais battant à tout rompre.

Elle poussa un hurlement de terreur lorsque sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement et que des pas s'approchèrent d'elle rapidement.

- Bon sang, planche à pain ! Baisse d'un décibel !

- Ky…Kyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Bon sang mais tu veux ma mort ma parole !

- T'es chiante à crier comme une damnée ! Tu vas réveiller tout l'immeuble comme ça !

- Me traite pas de chiante ! fit-elle en se relevant doucement dans le noir. C'est la faute de ton meilleur ami si je hurle !

Kyo leva les yeux au ciel dans le noir, elle allait être infernale ce soir visiblement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau, plus gentiment et encore tremblante.

Dans un sens, elle avait raison d'avoir peur…Kyo était le grand méchant loup !

- Rien du tout.

Il préférait garder secret le fait qu'il s'était inquiété quand il avait entendu le verre se briser ainsi que son cri.

- Où es-tu ? dit-elle en cherchant partout au point de tendre sa main pour le chercher.

Il attrapa rapidement sa main pour la tirer vers lui. Ainsi elle se cogna légèrement le front contre le buste musclé du démon. Elle gémit de douleur.

- T'es toujours aussi dur, gronda-t-elle en se frottant le front. Comment as-tu réussi à trouver ma main ?

- Héhé, voir dans la nuit fait partie de mes attributions.

- C'est nul ! Railla-t-elle moqueuse. Tu veux bien m'amener jusqu'au salon ? J'ai des bougies là-bas et j'ai besoin de lumière.

Il soupira avant de faire demi-tour pour l'amener dans le grand salon complètement englobé dans l'obscurité, elle relâcha la main de son voisin pour marcher lentement et à tâtons vers le buffet où été installés ses bougies ainsi qu'un briquet. Elle dût si prendre une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'arriver à avoir une seule petite flamme avec son briquet pour retrouver les mèches des bougies installées sur le chandelier. Voir Kyo à la lumière des chandelles fit rougir légèrement Yuya, même avec peu de lumière, il était beau ! Ce n'était pas juste !

Elle soupira presque dépitée par la beauté de son voisin et partit s'affaler sur son canapé, tout en posant le chandelier sur la table basse. L'ambiance était calme, même apaisante. Bien trop apaisante selon Yuya. Kyo s'installa à son tour avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu t'ennuyais de moi ? demanda la future maman en posant une main sur son ventre. Ou alors c'est le bébé ?

- Même pas en rêve planche à pain.

- Quel grand timide tu es ! pouffa-t-elle légèrement quand son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Je n'ai plus le courage de me lever maintenant. Tu devras attendre demain pour manger bébé.

Kyo observa la scène avec amusement, depuis quelques semaines il l'entendait énormément parler au mioche qu'elle attendait, s'était le plus souvent hilarant surtout quand elle affirmait au rejeton que Kyo n'était pas une personne fréquentable. C'était réellement très contradictoire étant donné que la planche à pain était toujours fourrée chez lui !

- Tu as bien reprit du poil de la bête visiblement, commenta Yuya posant son poing sur sa joue. Tu ne tousses plus.

- C'est pas une petite maladie qui va me tuer.

- Je m'en doute bien ! Souffla-t-elle toujours amusée. Kyoshiro n'est pas chez toi au fait ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Simple question. S'il est chez toi, j'y cours direct pour lui tordre le cou !

- Nan, se moqua Kyo sans aucune retenue. T'as vraiment eu la frousse en regardant le film alors ?

- Ne te moque pas, soupira-t-elle dépitée. Je me demande même s'il a compris que sa méthode de drague est minable !

- C'est Kyoshiro. Faut pas lui demander grand-chose!

Yuya éclata de rire, l'orage n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir même s'il tonnait encore, elle ignora son ventre qui grondait toujours alors qu'elle avait sa main posé dessus. Elle reprit joyeusement.

- J'aime votre complicité. Vous êtes complètement différents mais vous vous entendez à merveille ! C'est étonnant.

- Il n'y a rien à envier de ça, répliqua Kyo plus qu'amusé.

- Tu es désespérant.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux personnes, cependant aucun ne déviait son regard vers l'autre, il n'y avait aucune haine ou moquerie. Les sentiments de Yuya n'avaient pas changés, hélas, Kyo était beaucoup plus précieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et même s'il avait vraiment un caractère énervant, elle voyait parfaitement qu'il était attentif à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien.

C'est temps-ci leurs débats bien que fougueux devenaient de plus en plus doux, un moment de tendresse que Yuya aimait énormément. Elle gardait en mémoire chaque caresses que Kyo lui procurait. Elle rougit légèrement en repensant à ça. Kyo ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

- Hé ! Pourquoi tu rougis planche à pain ? dit-il narquoisement. Tu es une nouvelle fois hypnotisée par mon corps parfait ?

Elle rougit une fois de plus, devenant même rouge écrevisse le faisant exploser de rire. Elle dévia son regard avec une moue.

- Tu peux toujours courir ! Tu ne…Oh !

- Quoi ?

Yuya avait les yeux écarquillaient, la bouche ouverte par la surprise, au point d'en inquiet Kyo. Sa main se serra sur son ventre d'un seul coup alors qu'elle tressaillit. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre, elle pensait même qu'elle avait dû rêver pendant ce tout petit moment mais lorsque ça recommença, les larmes se mirent à couler doucement sur ses joues.

- Oh ! Planche à pain !

- Donne-moi ta main !

- Quoi ?

- Donne et ne discute pas !

Elle attrapa la grande main du démon qu'elle posa aussitôt sur son ventre gonflé. Elle pria le ciel que ça recommence. Elle sentit d'un seul coup des bulles au fin fond de son estomac et Kyo écarquilla également des yeux. Pour la première fois, Kyo sentit le petit monstre bouger dans le ventre de sa mère. Bon sang s'était trop fort !

- C'est la première fois que je le sens, souffla Yuya d'une voix tremblante par l'émotion. C'est…woah…

Elle se mit à rire joyeusement d'un rire qui fut étranglé par les larmes de joie. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pleurée comme ça, c'était lors de sa première séance chez le gynécologue lorsqu'elle avait vu pour la première fois son bébé à l'écran.

Kyo avait le sourire aux lèvres. Sentir ce léger mouvement sous sa paume était incroyable. Le bout de chou allait être vif visiblement même si ces coup, ou plutôt bulles n'étaient que très légers. Ils le sentirent une nouvelle fois. Presque ahuri Kyo posa sa deuxième main sur le ventre, approchant même son visage vers sa voisine, comme émerveillé. Yuya rit légèrement presque chatouillée par les pointes brunes de ses cheveux. Elle pouvait voir, à la lumière de la bougie, les yeux rouges de Kyo briller.

Elle enleva légèrement sa main de son estomac pour les poser sur ses cheveux bruns. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un démon comme lui puisse avoir des cheveux aussi doux . Yuya ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce contact, c'était nouveau. Elle pouvait enfin sentir son bébé faire des bulles sous les mains de Kyo qui regardait attentivement son ventre.

- Kyo ? Murmura-t-elle dans le noir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je….

Elle soupira presque tristement en baissant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Kyo, elle sourit doucement avant de glisser ses mains vers le visage pour les positionner sur les joues du démon qui fut étonné.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il interloqué.

- Puis-je essayer quelques choses ?

Il ne répondit pas, cherchant en vain ce qu'elle avait en tête. Hélas, elle était tellement difficile à déchiffrer quelque fois avec ses idées complètement loufoques, qu'aussi il attendit alors en espérant qu'elle n'est pas une bêtise en tête encore une fois !

Yuya continuait de le regarder sans dire un mot avant de s'approcher doucement de son visage pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son voisin.

Il était maintenant bien plus qu'un voisin pour la future maman.

_**Gentil ptit bout de choux...t'as séduit direct Kyo xDDD Review ?**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bonjour bonjour ! ça faisait longtemps 8D très longtemps même...(je suis vilaine...très même de ne pas avoir donner de nouvelle depuis longtemps u_u) **_

_**Merci pour vos review ! Ils réchauffent mon petit coeur :3 **_

_**C'est la faute Chiakii-Chan et de Pouki26 qui me menacent TTwTT (Heureusement je dirais sinon le chapitre ne serait toujours pas poster _ Merci les filles =D)**_

_**Ps1 : Le chapitre n'est pas vraiment corrigé j'en suis vraiment désolée.**_

_**Ps2 : j'entre en révision pour le bac (encore et cette fois je l'aurai ! è_é parole de la grande Talim...bon d'accord petite Talim... -_-")**_

_**Je vous souhaite alors bonne lecture ! =)**_

_**Ps3: me tuez pas pour la fin s'il vous plait...**_

* * *

Quelque chose d'anormale venait de se produire chez Kyo. Il allait être pratiquement midi et toujours pas de planche à pain en vue.

Impossible, inimaginable, invraisemblable même ! Elle était réglée comme une montre et son côté maniaque faisait qu'elle venait pratiquement tous les samedis pour faire le ménage, et son « manque » la faisait venir tous les jours. Et là rien, nada, le vide, le calme même.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ?

Depuis la fameuse nuit ou ils avaient senti le bébé bouger dans le ventre de la future maman, le soit disant faux couple était passé à couple tous cours sans que personne ne le sache. Et puis, se n'était pas leurs affaires ! Il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais le bout de femme qui était sa voisine, la future maman qui arrivait à le mettre à bout simplement par la force de ses cordes vocales, devenait de plus en plus précieuse à ses yeux, sans oublier le petit monstre qui s'éclatait à faire des bulles ! S'était bien ça le problème, Kyo ne s'attachait normalement pas aux femmes, normalement c'est un seul soir et après la fille quittait l'appartement après une nuit de folie. Et là cette histoire durait pratiquement depuis 5 mois, et il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête en prime.

Arf ! Que s'était chiant ! Akari avait peut-être raison après tous !

Voyant qu'il était midi et 12 minutes, Kyo irrité, de ne pas la voir arriver quitta son appartement et tendit l'oreille vers l'habitation de la blonde ou de la musique s'échappait. Au moins, ça prouvait qu'elle était bien chez elle. Et c'est sans frapper qu'il entra dans l'appartement où il découvrit la blondinette, assise par terre, des vises coincées entre ses lèvres alors que devant elle, se tenait des dizaines de planches et autre matériaux non identifiable ainsi qu'un plan pour la construction d'un berceau visiblement.

Il soupira intérieurement. Quand il disait que le mioche allait avoir une dure vie.

- Oh planche à pain. Ne me dit pas que ton mioche va dormir dans un lit que tu a monté toi-même ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Kyo non sans lui lancer un mauvais regard et reposa les vises dans le paquet prévus à cet effet.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que mon bébé va dormir par terre ?

- Il ne tomberait pas au moins…

Yuya soupira tout en essayant de se relever. Chose plutôt difficile à faire depuis qu'elle ne voyait plus ses pieds avec le ventre énorme qu'elle avait maintenant, Kyo s'approcha et l'aida avec précaution. Demain était un nouveau jour important. Yuya avait sa deuxième échographie et cette fois-ci, elle avait bien l'intention de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une petite fille ou un petit garçon. La chambre avait été repeinte par Kyo (Oui, Yuya avait trouvé un moyen de chantage pour qu'il bosse un peu !) ainsi que Bonten, elle fit enfin la connaissance de la bête qui était décidément…très grand… ?

Yuya venait de recevoir tous les meubles pour la chambre du bébé. Elle avait déjà réussi à monter toute seule les étagères ainsi qu'une petite armoire, mais honnêtement pour le couffin, elle était bien moins fière de le monter toute seule. Il suffisait que d'une seule erreur pour mettre la vie de son bébé en danger.

Tout ça la terrifiée ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris de meubles déjà montés ?

- Tu ne veux pas m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle en gardant la main dans la sienne. Je ne m'en sors pas avec tous les morceaux et le mode d'emplois. A croire que ceux qui font les plans parlent d'une autre langue !

- Il faut suivre les indications Planche à pain, ricana Kyo en attrapant le plan.

Mauvaise idée de se moquer d'elle, Kyo oublia que ses hormones étaient en ébullitions et ses yeux se mirent à briller et devenir humide. Elle renifla sans grâce, retenant ses larmes. Il n'était pas question qu'elle pleure devant lui !

- Tu es méchant !

- Arrête de pleurer pour si peu, souffla Kyo exaspéré avant de regarder le plan.

Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça. Et le monter fut plus rapide que Yuya le pensait. Assise dans le rocking-chair de la future chambre de son bébé, elle regardait sans voir Kyo monter chaque meuble, une main sur son ventre pour le caresser sans se rendre compte de son geste, plongeait dans ses pensées.

- Kyo ? Dis-moi, tu penses que ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

L'attente était presque insupportable pour la blondinette, le fait qu'elle allé savoir demain montrait son impatience. Kyo haussa des épaules en se retournant vers sa blondinette de voisine.

- Quelle importance, planche à pain. Je croyais que tu t'en fichais de savoir si s'était un garçon ou une fille ?

- C'est le cas…mais tous de même…Tu préférerais quoi toi ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Répliqua-t-il avec un mauvais sourire. Tu veux faire de moi le père de ton mioche ?

Yuya eut un hoquet, presque horrifié ! Qu'est-ce que Kyo serait-il un bon père s'il devenait enfin un adulte au lieu de rester immature ? Elle plissa des yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle avait joué avec le feu en parlant de ça avec Kyo. Autant se faire carboniser de toute manière !

- Pourquoi ? Continua-t-elle en entrant dans son jeu. Tu veux être le père de mon bébé ?

- Je plains surtout le gamin quand il sera né avec toi comme mère !

- Ça veux dire quoi ça ? Cria-t-elle furieuse.

- Rien que la vérité planche à pain !

Mauvaise idée visiblement, aujourd'hui Yuya était une véritable fontaine ambulante, Kyo comprit bien vite qu'il fallait qu'il tourne sa langue 7 fois dans sa bouche avant de la ramener. Il préférait nettement plus quand elle montait dans ses gongs sans pleurer ! C'était bien plus amusant que maintenant. Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer avant que ne se lève pour ranger la chambre qui commençait à prendre forme. Elle installa les nombreuses peluches dans le berceau et Kyo osa faire une remarque remarquable :

- Il manque une peluche planche à pain !

Cette dernière rougit d'un seul coup, comprenant quelle peluche il voulait parler. Elle préféra jouer les incultes !

- Quelle peluche ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocente. Où est la peluche, planche à pain ?

- Nulle part ! S'écria-t-elle d'un seul coup en installant le mobile sur le berceau avant de l'allumer pour écouter la petite berceuse qui s'en échappait.

Kyo l'observa avec un sourire amusé, devenir de plus en plus rouge. Yuya ne savait vraiment pas mentir et il comprit aussitôt ou était la dite peluche du chat difforme noire et bleu. Il s'esclaffa aussitôt :

- Nan, lança-t-il. Il est dans ta chambre ! Tu dors avec la peluche !

- Quoi ! Mais non ! S'écria-t-elle. Eh Reviens !

Kyo disparu aussitôt de la chambre d'enfant pour avancer vers la chambre de la future maman qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur et il ouvrit la porte à la volée. La pièce était claire et la fenêtre ouverte pour aérer la chambre, le lit était fait, et tout était parfaitement rangé, tout comme le chat noir et bleu qui était posé sur la table de chevet de la blondinette qui entra en plomb dans sa chambre. Trop tard cependant, Kyo attrapa aussitôt la peluche avec un sourire fier et arrogant.

- Rends-moi ça Kyo ! Gronda-t-elle en essayant de la rattraper.

Il leva alors le bras levant au plus haut la peluche pour l'empêcher de l'attraper.

- Eh bien planche à pain. Serais-tu encore une gamine ?

- Si j'étais vraiment une gamine je n'aurais certainement pas un polichinelle dans le tiroir et tu ne coucherais certainement pas avec moi ! Maintenant rends-moi cette peluche !

- Pas question !

Il ricana en la voyant se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

- Oh ! Gronda-t-elle en tendant le bras. Tu as de la chance que je sois enceinte !

- Même si tu n'attendais pas ton mioche tu n'aurais aucune chance !

- Tu vas voir non mais !

Si elle n'avait pas son immense ventre qui l'empêchait de se coller encore plus à Kyo, elle aurait sans doute pu attraper la peluche qu'il refusait de rendre ! C'était sa peluche, bon dieu ! Il lui avait peut-être offerte mais elle était à elle !

- Tu m'énerves ! Rouspéta Yuya en quittant la pièce avec la ferme intention de bouder toute la journée son stupide voisin !

Kyo ricana de nouveau, au moins elle ne pleurait pas s'était un bon point. Il reposa la peluche sur le lit et retrouva la planche à pain dans la deuxième chambre, assise sur le rocking-chair, se balançant au rythme de la berceuse, complètement plongée dans ses pensées une nouvelle fois. En prime d'avoir les hormones complètement détraquées, Yuya était aussi énormément lunatique.

- Hey, souffla Kyo avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

- Et si le bébé était en mauvaise santé ? Demanda-t-elle d'un coup en montrant ses craintes.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il soit en mauvaise santé ? S'étonna-t-il en s'approchant.

- J'en sais rien…peut-être que dans ma famille ou dans celle d'Oda, il y a des cas de Schizophrénie. Ou une maladie orpheline ?

- Il va déjà avoir une mère complètement folle...

- Je suis sérieuse, Kyo…Comment pourrais-je faire s'il a besoin de soin encore plus particulier que la normal ? et surtout…est-ce que je serais une bonne mère ?

Kyo vit parfaitement que Yuya était inquiète presque paniqué à l'idée de savoir que son bébé puisse être malade ou handicapé. Même si Akari affirmait qu'il serait en bonne santé, il y aurait sans doute toujours cette légère incertitude. Elle s'arrêta de se balancer pour regarder attentivement Kyo qui s'accroupissait devant elle pour tenter de la calmer :

- Il n'y a pas de bonne ou mauvaise mère, planche à pain. Tu ne seras sans doute pas la meilleure mère, personne ne le peu, mais si tu restes comme tu es, ton mioche sera sans doute le plus heureux.

Yuya écoutait attentivement Kyo, s'était sans doute la première fois qu'il parlait autant mais ses paroles firent le plus grand bien à la future maman qui souriait doucement, convaincue par les paroles de son voisin, elle passa alors ses bras autour de sa nuque est l'attira à elle.

- J'ignorai que tu avais ces genres pensés…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois planche à pain ? Que je suis bête ?

- Moi ? Fit-elle moqueuse. Mais je le pense tout le temps !

Elle rit de nouveau avant de l'embrasser doucement pour le remercier. Hélas Kyo ne le vit pas comme ça et il approfondit bien rapidement le baiser, voulant même passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle mit fin rapidement à leurs caresses.

- Pas question qu'on fasse un câlin dans la chambre de mon bébé ! Gronda-t-elle presque en se relevant.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Sinon je ne vais plus jamais voir cette pièce comme une chambre d'enfant ! Déjà que toutes les pièces de la maison ont été faites, c'est la seule que je refuse !

Kyo leva les yeux au ciel, médusé de voir qu'elle refusait un câlin par simple fait qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de son futur bébé !

- Tant pis, lança-t-il. Le canapé est plus confortable ! Ricana-t-il en l'attrapant pour l'amener dans le salon.

- Eh doucement ! Contra Yuya amusée. J'ai un bébé qui bouge là-dedans !

C'était presque stupide de dire ça ! Kyo était d'une telle douceur qu'il était impossible qu'elle soit blessée ou le bébé également. Ce dernier donna un puissant coup dans son ventre et quand elle se retrouva allongée dans le canapé, elle attrapa la grande paume du démon pour la poser sur son ventre ou le bébé donnait une nouvelle fois des coups de pied.

- Tu as vu, fit-elle amusée. Il ou elle ne veut pas câlin aujourd'hui !

- C'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter planche à pain !

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, et Yuya enfin docile répondit avec fermeté au baiser, tout en déboutonnant la chemise noire de son compagnon. Hélas, quelqu'un frappa avec fermeté à la porte d'entrée faisant gronder Kyo et soupirer Yuya qui se leva rapidement.

- Ne répond pas, gronda-t-il en la voyant filer vers la porte.

- Mal poli !

Elle aussi était déçue mais qu'importe elle regarda par le judas avant de pousser un cri de surprise en ouvrant la porte d'entrée à la volée.

- Maman ?

- Ma chérie, je vais me marier !

* * *

_**Euh...Review...? x)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Comment j'ai honteeeeeeee j'avais promis de poster en début de juillet et j'ai deux semaines de retard...;_; punissez-moi ! Je vous l'autorise ! **  
_

**_Bonjour ou Bonsoir ! Ici Talim pour un nouveau chapitre de bébé à bord. Mes examens sont passés (oui oui je l'ai euu ! enfin !) _**

**_J'avais plein de chose à faire (plein de dessin et tous et tous...je voulais faire un ptit dessin pour bébé à bord...d'ailleurs merci Chibi-yuya pour m'avoir aider à trouver la bonne idée a dessiner ^^ promis je le fais des que j'ai posté le chapitre !)_**

**_Merci pour tous. pratiquement 200 review pour bébé à bord, ( je suis choquée j'vous jure !) je ne pensais pas que cette fic serait autant apprécier ou lu ( j'ai été encore plus choquée quand ma soeur m'a ordonné de lire une fic qui s'appelait curieusement bébé à bord...il lui fallut 5 a 10 bonne minutes pour comprendre...xDD)_**

**_Enfin voilà ! Le nouveau chapitre...avec une fin encore plus énervante que l'autre chapitre...enfin c'est mon style héhé ! _**

* * *

_- Maman ?_

_- Ma chérie, je vais me marier ! _

Dans un sens, depuis que Yuya avait appris sa grossesse, elle en avait vue des vertes et des pas mûres. En même temps, avec Kyo n'était pas de tous repos avec sa famille de timbrer…Mais là s'était le bouquet ! C'était bien la famille de Yuya la plus stupide !

Yuya ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche en regardant sa mère de haute en bas. C'était bien sa mère, la ressemblance entre elles étaient frappantes…

- Quoi ? Couina-t-elle stupéfaite en criant. Tu quoi ?

- Je vais me marier, répéta-t-elle en entrant dans l'appartement. Ah…tu étais avec quelqu'un. Bonjour ! Je suis la mère de Yuya !

Entre irritation d'avoir été interrompu et l'étonnement de tonner nez à nez avec la mère de la planche à pain, Kyo ne savait plus ou tourner de la tête, par contre, la tête de la planche à pain était risible ! Quand Akira affirmait que sa mère était plus immature que la fille, il n'avait pas tort ! Il n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer, et d'ailleurs il n'avait pas envie de répondre, qu'elle reprit la parole avec un petit sourire amusée :

- Je vous ai interrompu peut-être ?

A peine…

- Maman, maman, maman, annonça rapidement Yuya en fermant la porte précipitamment. Comment ça tu vas te marier ? Avec qui ?

- Avec mon fiancé, voyons ma chérie, lança sa mère amusée.

- Maman !

Sa mère soupira avant de se retourner vers sa fille visiblement encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Elle attrapa les épaules de sa fille avant de lui sourire doucement.

- Tu vas l'adorer ma chérie ! On s'est rencontré sur la croisière pour aller à Hawaï ! C'est un véritable coup de foudre !

- Attends…tu me dis que tu vas te marier avec un gars que tu connais depuis simplement un mois ? Mais t'es malade !

- Mais non ma chérie. Je suis simplement amoureuse.

- Tu tombes amoureuse tous les mois maman ! Qui nous dit que cet homme ne t'épouse pas simplement pour ton argent ? Ouvre les yeux !

Yuya passa une main dans ses cheveux. _Pense à ton bébé ! _Elle posa sa main sur son ventre avant de souffler pour se calmer. Pendant ce temps Kyo ne loupait pas une miette de la dispute entre la mère et la planche à pain. S'en était presque hilarant de voir la future maman devenir de plus en plus hystérique devant sa mère.

- Ah là ma chérie, tu as tous faux, reprit sa mère en gloussant.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Yuya sceptique en essayant de se calmer.

- Il est milliardaire.

Yuya en était maintenant sûre, sa mère était complètement folle ! Elle qui pensait que son père était le pire de la famille, finalement c'était bien sa mère qui était la plus fêlée ! Quoique…quand on y pensait bien, Yuya n'était pas non plus très calme le plus souvent ! La preuve, la future maman explosa complètement :

- Mais c'est pas une raison ! Cria-t-elle. Tu viens chez moi en affirmant que tu vas te marier avec un gars que tu ne connais depuis un mois ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines et pendant ce temps tu te fiances ? Tu me caches quoi d'autre ? Un amant ? un autre voyage au Bahamas ?

- Ma chérie, calme-toi pense à ton bébé. Et puis ce n'est pas si grave. Et puis tu vas avoir un petit frère. Enfin un demi-frère de 14 ans.

Super ! sa mère était une couguars visiblement ! Elle ferma les yeux pour calmer l'explosion qui arrivait rapidement. Et dire que si elle avait écouté Kyo, ils seraient tranquilles ! Et surement encore dans le plaisir charnelle et caresse à gogo ! Yuya souffla en passant une main dans ses cheveux :

- Faut que je me calme, fit-elle en tournant les talons en se dirigeant vers la chambre de bébé.

- Ma chérie !

- Pas bouger ! Gronda Yuya. Je veux être seule !

Pour montrer qu'elle était vraiment énervée, la future maman claqua la porte de la chambre, laissant seule sa mère et Kyo qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de la conversation.

La planche à pain avait raison quand elle disait qu'elle avait la famille la plus excentrique !

- Ralala, soupira la mère en secouant la tête. Elle est comme son père. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, dites-moi ! Ajouta-t-elle se s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Ah c'est sûr, songea Kyo. Même Hiroshima et Nagasaki n'étaient rien comparés au tempérament de la planche à pain qui semblait plus qu'en forme encore aujourd'hui ! Et dire que la matinée avait bien commencé ! Le temps s'était couvert et la voilà enfermé dans la chambre du futur monstre. Il entendait parfaitement le bruit grinçant du Rocking-chair qui bougeait lentement. Il était presque sûr qu'elle parlait au mioche qui s'éclater à faire des bulles !

- Et avec les hormones c'est encore pire, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Quoique la nuit, s'était géniale…

La mère de Yuya s'installa sur le canapé en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se souvenait encore lorsqu'elle attendait sa fille, Le père était au petit soin mais resté étonnamment loin quand elle était de très mauvaise humeur. Elle commençait à comprendre maintenant…

Elle pencha légèrement la tête en observant l'homme qui était dans l'appartement de sa fille.

- C'est étrange, fit-elle en continuant d'observer Kyo. Vous n'êtes absolument pas le type d'homme qu'aime ma fille.

Un sourire casanier se fendit sur les lèvres de Kyo. Si elle savait…il pouvait être pire que ses autres compagnons ! Oh oui Il était bien mieux et pire en même temps ! Il croisa les bras contre lui, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

- …

- Elle est comme moi, continua la mère avec un léger sourire. Elle tombe toujours amoureuse des mauvais garçons.

Kyo ricana presque. Si elle savait…Il était bien pire qu'un mauvais garçon ! Entre le gay, la face de pet et l'autre en prison, y'avait pas photo ! Kyo était bien mieux qu'eux !

Surtout face de pet !

Il le savait en plus que la planche à pain était amoureuse de lui ! Qui pouvait-lui résister après tous ? Il était le grand Kyo !

Le grand Kyo croisa les bras contre lui. Voir la mère de la planche en pain en face de lui était tout de même étrange…

- Je vous ai déjà vus quelques pars vous, fit-elle en plissant le regard. Mais ou…

Un peu partout sans doute…

- Je laisse tomber ! Je n'ai jamais eu de mémoire !

Ah ben s'était rapide…D'où la mémoire de poisson de la planche à pain ! Pauvre mioche, s'était lui le plus à plaindre ! Une demi-heure passa sans que l'un deux parla. L'un écoutait les grincements du rocking-chair, l'autre cherchait un moyen de la faire sortir ! Arh décidément sa fille avait vraiment un caractère assez étonnant…

- Bon, souffla sa mère en se levant d'un coup. Yuya, ma chérie ouvre voyons ! Je ne veux pas partir sans avoir vue la chambre du petit bouchon est sans un baiser de ma pars !

- Allé planche à pain, Obéis à ta mère ! Répliqua-t-il joueur.

- Ma fille n'est pas une planche à pain non mais ! Gloussa-t-elle en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Kyo.

N'empêche…Il l'aimait bien cette mère là ! Sympa la mère de planche à pain ! La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur une planche à pain visiblement exaspérée, tenant son cahier de croquis dans les mains.

- Ma chérie, tenta la mère de Yuya en s'avançant.

- Chut m'man, contra-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Regarde plutôt…

Elle tendit son carnet gribouillée par ses soins à sa mère. Elle regarda avec étonnement le croquis d'une robe de mariée plus que magnifique.

- Si tu te maries…il te faut bien une robe non ? Demanda sa fille avec une moue timide.

- Yuya…

- Je ne suis pas vraiment pour que tu te maris avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais depuis un mois. Mais tu es heureuse, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Ça me suffit…

- Oh ma chérie, souffla sa mère en la prenant dans ses mains en essayant de retenir des petites larmes de bonheur.

Autant la serrer a en lui couper la respiration, Yuya secoua pratiquement les bras en envoyant des appelles de secours à Kyo qui ricana en lui lançant un simple regard du genre « Débrouille-toi ».

- Tu vas voir toi, mima-t-elle en plissant des yeux. Va courir pour ce soir ! ajouta-t-elle avant de se délier de sa mère qui continuée à sangloter.

- Oh ma chérie tu vas adorer ton beau-père, affirma-t-elle ! Et son fils aussi !

- Je pourrai quand même les rencontrer avant le mariage ? Demanda sa fille en reprenant son souffle.

- Bien sûr ! Tu peux même le rencontrer maintenant !

Yuya fronça les sourcils avant de lancer un regard d'incompréhension à Kyo qui lui non plus ne comprenait pas…et puis ne s'était pas ces affaires !

- Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna la future maman sceptique.

- Il est en bas ! Dans la voiture !

Ah ça y est…sa mère venait de toucher le fond, elle était la reine des têtes en l'air et irresponsable ! Yuya secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Tu veux dire que ton fiancé et son fils poirote depuis plus d'une heure dans une voiture alors qu'il neige dehors ?

- Je voulais d'abord te voir seule mais tu es avec ton compagnon, répondit sa mère comme si s'était une évidence maladive. Je reviens je vais le chercher.

- Non non, fit-t-elle en passant la porte en prenant un parapluie. J'y vais maman. Comme ça je pourrais avoir moi-même un jugement sans toi. Pas de bêtise ! Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Kyo.

Lui ? Faire une bêtise ? Jamais !

Yuya ferma la porte avant de filer vers l'ascenseur. Mon dieu, sa mère allait se marier et ça dans un mois. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour…mais un mois ! C'était tellement peu pour préparer la cérémonie ou la robe et avec le bout de chou, Yuya était fatiguée dès qu'elle faisait trop d'effort. Et des efforts elle devait en faire avec sa mère complètement folle et immature, mais elle l'aimait quand même…

C'est essoufflé qu'elle sortie de l'immeuble.

La neige avait déjà recouvert le sol d'une légère couche de blanche, elle ouvrit rapidement son parapluie et pestant contre elle-même de ne pas avoir mis des collants en laine sous sa robe de grossesse ! Elle n'eut pas du mal à trouver la belle voiture (la seule voiture de luxe) de son futur beau-père.

Beau-père…beurk, décidément elle n'arriverait pas à s'habituer ! Elle toqua à la vitre qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, elle tomba nez à nez avec un charmant jeune homme qui sourit d'un coup.

- Je suis Yuya Shiina, sourit-elle. Venez. J'avais oublié que ma mère était exubérante. Vous devez vous ennuyer à force de rester ici.

- Mais pas du tous très chère ! Je suis Yukimura Sanada, Enchantée jolie Yuya. J'ai entendu énormément parlé de toi ! Mes félicitations pour ton futur enfant !

Yuya rit légèrement, finalement à la première impression Yukimura était quelqu'un d'incroyablement beau et gentil.

Ce n'était pas si mal...

- Ne restez pas dans la voiture, venez, nous serons mieux chez moi au chaud, continua-t-elle toujours souriante. Je serai ravie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur vous.

Son sourire disparut cependant bien vite, toujours aussi essoufflée, des hauts les cœurs s'étaient rajoutés dans son mal être. Son ventre s'était soudainement contracté et le bébé donnait de violent coups de pied qui la fit courber d'un seul coup.

- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Yukimura qui sorti rapidement de la voiture. Tu es pâle.

- Oui, gémit-elle. c'est juste une baisse de tension et le bébé donne des coups…

Yuya se recourba de nouveau, elle avait mal, plus que mal maintenant, elle posa sa main sur son ventre prête à pleurer par la douleur.

Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, Yukimura paniqua également en voyant la future maman se cambrer.

Pourquoi avait-elle si mal d'un coup ?

* * *

***Se cache* Review ? 83**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonsoir tous le monde. je suis à la bourre pour le chapitre et pour mon travail aussi u_u je fais vite ^^ une petite surprise pour vous dans le chapitre tout de même. Mon ordinateur m'a fait faux bon...Textes, dessins, cours. tout c'est envolé...excusez-moi pour ce retards et j'en ai encore pour deux ou 3 semaines hélas...**_

_**je vous embrasse et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Le monitoring sur le ventre, Yuya leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel, le bras levé au dessus sa tête pour être plus confortablement installé contre l'énorme coussin mit à disposition dans ce maudit lit d'hôpital. Sa mère, charmante mère qui venait tous juste de lui annoncer qu'elle allait ce marier dans un mois avec un multi milliardaire quel ne connaissait que depuis très peu de temps continuait de se plaindre du manque d'infirmière qui devrait s'occuper de sa fille chérie qui attendait son futur petit fils ou petite fille !

- Maman, soupira Yuya une énième fois, tu veux bien te calmer s'il te plait ? c'est toi qui m'angoisse là !

- Excuse-moi ma chérie, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant pour serrer la main de sa fille. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça va, ça va ! J'ai simplement envie de sortir d'ici ! Et j'ai soif en prime !

- Je vais te chercher une bouteille d'eau...

- Fait donc ça !

Elle embrassa le front de sa fille avant de quitter la pièce en refermant doucement la porte de la chambre. Yuya soupira longuement avant de regarder Kyo qui était adossé contre l'un des murs, bras croisés et surtout très prêt de la blondinette sans pour autant montrer son inquiétude.

- Eh…

- …

Yuya se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai…Kyo était le plus fort au niveau expression et parole ! Le monitoring continuait de bipper pour écouter le cœur du bébé qui légèrement plus rapide que celui de sa maman.

Et malgré son côté exaspérée, Yuya cachait parfaitement son inquiétude tout comme Kyo d'ailleurs. Cette douleur…quand elle avait rencontré son futur beau-père l'avait littéralement cloué sur place en la recourbant par la douleur, ça l'avait terrifié même ! Et si son bébé allait mal… ?

Le cœur du bébé s'emballa en même temps que celui de sa mère. Comme si il suivait l'humeur de sa maman.

- Calme-toi Planche à pain, lança alors Kyo en s'approchant enfin. Il va rien ce passé de grave.

Yuya prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer, elle tendit légèrement les bras vers son voisin pour un peu de réconfort. Il retient son soupir avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- Et si le bébé allait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son torse.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, soupira-t-il enfin. Le monstre va bien.

- C'est pas un monstre, grommela-t-elle.

- A d'autre ! Railla Kyo avec un sourire en coin, une planche à pain comme mère et une face de pet comme procréateur, il ne sera pas humain !

- T'es qu'un crétin !

- C'est ça ! Quand t'auras de vrais seins tu pourras me dire crétin !

Yuya était sur le point de répliquer qu'elle avait et aurait TOUJOURS des SEINS PARFAIT, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un médecin bien trop connue qui semblaient exaspérée par leur petite dispute.

- Mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous disputer ! souffla Akari en regardant son dossier.

- C'est Elle/lui qui fait chier son monde !

Akari leva les yeux au ciel. Un couple irrécupérable ! Elle s'en tapa presque le front de voir son meilleur ami et sa nouvelle amie se disputait pour une bêtise ! S'en était presque risible.

- Akari, souffla Yuya en oubliant un moment Kyo. Comment va mon bébé ?

Il va bien ! Tu as simplement eu une contraction, affirma-t-elle en souriant. Tu es stressée c'est temps-ci ? un changement ?

S'était donc ça une contraction….l'horreur quand se sera l'accouchement !

- Quand tu revois ta mère au but de quelques mois d'absence et qu'elle t'annonce qu'elle va se marier dans un mois c'est un peu normal que je sois chamboulée ! Répondit Yuya irritée.

- Et tu vas avoir en plus à demi-frère Yuya ! annonça sa mère en revenant dans la chambre avec une bouteille d'eau.

- Et j'avais oublié le demi-frère de 14 ans, soupira Yuya en terminant avec un rire jaune.

- Je vois, pouffa la doctoresse. Tous est en ordre Yuya. Mais tu arrêtes maintenant le travail, c'est assez rare d'avoir des contractions à ce stade de ta grossesse.

- Je peux avoir des complications ? Demanda-t-elle Inquiète ?

- Ma fille et son bébé ne sont pas en danger au moins ?

- Oui oui, répéta Akari amusée devant la panique de la future grand-mère. D'ailleurs tu n'auras pas besoin de venir demain vue que nous avons fait tous les testes ce soir.

Yuya tilta aussitôt, le petit sourire d'Akari en disait long.

- Akari… ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Demanda-t-elle toujours avec ce petit sourire.

Quelle question stupide ! Même Kyo était aussi impatient de savoir si s'était un ptit gars ou une gamine !

- C'est une petite fille.

L'ambiance déjà peu sérieuse se transforma en sentiment de bonheur ainsi qu'une nouvelle émotion. Yuya passa soudainement ses mains sur son front avant de sangloter d'un coup.

- Une petite fille…

Une longue larme coula sur sa joue puis une deuxième, ses hormones en ébullitions. Kyo n'arrivait pas non plus à cacher son sourire, et sa mère ne se retient pas non plus de pleurer de bonheur. Son premier petit enfant serait une adorable petite fille !

- Mon dieu une fille ! s'écria alors Yuya de joie en essuyant ses larmes.

Malgré le monitoring, Yuya caressa son ventre par bonheur, sa fille sembla le sentir car le petit battement de cœur se calma légèrement, elle regarda ensuite Kyo en essuyant ses larmes de joie.

- Je…je…

Elle eu un léger sourire en posant sa tête sur son torse en reniflant de nouveau.

- Te mouche pas dans ma chemise planche à pain.

- Laisse, souffla doucement Akari. Elle réalise c'est tous.

- Ouai ouai…

Il cachait simplement à sa façon qu'il était vachement fier et heureux que ce soit une petite gamine. En tous cas il était sûr d'une chose c'est que la planche serait bien autre heureuse demain en rentrant chez elle pour refuser quoique ce soit !

De bonne soirée en perspective en somme…

- Tu restes ici cette nuit et tu pourras rentrer demain Yuya. Souviens-toi, tu es au repos complet !

- Oui, oui…

- Donne Kyo !

- T'as déjà assez mangée.

- Mais j'en veux encore ! Enfin non ! Elle en veut encore !

- Mauvais excuse, Termina Kyo avec un mauvais sourire en rangeant le paquet de biscuit.

Yuya croisa les bras contre elle boudeuse, allongée dans son canapé. Sa mère était une nouvelle fois passée dans son appartement et lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger ! Chose ironique s'était le seul ordre qu'elle avait osé donner à sa fille depuis qu'elle était née ! S'était bien son père qui l'avait au mieux éduqué.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Kyo devait une nouvelle fois faire le gardien sur la nourriture avec la planche à pain ! Elle mangeait encore plus qu'avant chose étonnante ! La période des biscuits aux fruits était réellement revenue pour son plus grand malheur !

- Pas la peine de bouder planche à pain !

- Tu es méchant ! Bouda-t-elle quand même.

Il se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel. Décidément ces changements d'humeurs étaient réellement chiantes depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'hôpital ! Soit une semaine !

- Je m'ennuis sur le canapé, soupira-t-elle. alors je mange !

- Héhé, j'peux te trouver une occupation si tu veux, affirma-t-il joueur.

- Même pas en rêve ! gronda-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup sur la tête avec un magazine. J'ai tellement de chose à faire et je ne peux même pas bouger ! C'est nul !

Yuya ronchonnait, depuis ce matin même. Il y avait la robe de sa mère à faire, les mesures, la réception…finaliser la chambre de sa poucinette qui serait bientôt là et essayer de virer Kyo de chez elle n'étant pas d'humeur pour des câlins. Soit, un emploi du temps relativement chargé !

- Hum Kyo ?

- …

- T'as une idée pour un prénom de petite fille ?

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une tête à chercher des prénoms ?

- J'ai pas d'idée aussi, soupira Yuya dépitée.

- Cherche, c'est pas compliqué.

Il en avait de bonne lui ! Yuya voulait le meilleur pour sa fille ! Alors un prénom de winner était primordial !

Kyo leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle était compliqué décidément celle-là !

- T'as bien une idée.

- Oui…Mais j'hésite entre plusieurs…

- Fait à la courte paille alors, termina Kyo en haussant des épaules.

Ce fut au tour de Yuya de lever les yeux au ciel exaspérée. Si s'était si simple…

- Comment s'appelait ta mère ? Demanda Yuya curieuse en mettant sa main sur sa joue.

- La vieille.

S'était simple et précis.

- Réellement Kyo.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse d'un coup ?

- Akira ne veux pas me le dire, même Tokito l'ignore.

La curiosité de Yuya était presque énervante selon certaines personnes…Kyo à l'évidence détestait parler de sa mère depuis sa mort, même à la planche à pain. Il la regarda en silence en pesant presque le pour et le contre.

Arf ! Elle avait son foutu regard qui était capable de faire avouer à un tueur en série ou était les corps qu'il avait caché !

Kyo Soupira de nouveau.

- Elle s'appelait Mayumi.

Yuya eut un léger sourire.

- C'est un beau prénom…

Elle claqua d'un seul coup ses doigts en agrandissant son sourire.

- J'ai trouvé ! Mon bébé aura deux magnifiques prénoms !

Elle l'écrivit bien rapidement pour ne pas l'oublier sur un morceau de papier trouvé sur la table et se leva pour filer rapidement au toilette, gardant précieusement le bout de papier, rien que pour enrager monsieur Kyo qui, même en ne le montrant pas, voulait étrangement connaitre le prénom !

Quoi il aimerait bien cette mioche oui et alors ?!

Il découvrit deux jours plus tard le futur prénom de la fille. Contre la porte de la chambre de la petite, Yuya venait d'accrocher des lettres en bois repeinte de couleurs claires. Kyo eut un sourire en coin avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

- Maya Mayumi…pff t'aurai pu trouver mieux planche à pain !

* * *

_**Petite review ? je vous offre le sexe et le prénom du bébé :3**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonsoir tous le monde ! Je suis enfin de retour avec mon pc enfin réparé (en prime j'ai rien perdu 8D c'est pas le pied ?)**_

_**Je suis réellement désolée cependant...je met de plus en plus de temps à poster et pourtant j'ai les chapitres dans mon pc (j'ai même des petits bonus et tous 8D tous mignons...) J'ai un gros manque de motivation c'est temps-ci...je dessine plus que je n'écris (même si les dessins sont pas encore parfait...ni les textes non plus dans un sens) m'enfin me revoilà**_

_**Merci pour vos review, ça me fait réellement plaisir...j'ai perdu l'habitude de répondre (je suis horrible..) je vais me rattraper ! **_

_**En plus beaucoup d'entre vous avez compris qu'Oda allait revenir...Je suis trop prévisible...x) M'enfin je vous souhaite bonne lecture et pardondez-moi pour les fautes.**_

* * *

- Arrête de bouger Maman, je vais te piquer si tu continues à bouger comme ça ! Souffla une énième fois Yuya, des épingles dans sa bouche. Maman arrête !

- Elle est si jolie cette robe…

- Oui très jolie mais jamais terminée si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger.

Yuya un léger sourire avant de se lever les yeux au ciel. Le mariage était dans à peine deux semaines et la robe n'était pas encore terminée… et malgré ça, Yuya s'amusait comme une enfant à faire « LA » robe parfaite de sa carrière.

- Kyo n'est pas là ? Demanda sa mère en arrêtant enfin de bouger.

- Il travaille maman, soupira Yuya en plantant une nouvelle épingle dans le tissu en satin. J'ai l'impression que tu viens plus pour lui que pour moi !

- Mais non ma chérie. Tu as un compagnon parfait pour toi maintenant !

- Comment ça parfait ? s'étonna la future maman en se relevant doucement. Et les autres alors ?!

Très mauvaise exemple…Entre un Gay, un tolard, et un imbécile qui chevauché sa secrétaire, Il n'y avait pas photo, Kyo était réellement le meilleur parmi eux !

S'était désastreux selon elle d'être autant épris d'un homme tel que Kyo…Yuya eut cependant un léger sourire en songeant à son compagnon.

- Il arrive très bien à maitriser ton caractère ma chérie, pouffa sa mère. Surtout avec les hormones c'est encore pire !

- Dis aussi que j'ai un caractère de cochon !

Yuya gronda avant de se réinstaller sur le canapé pour une pause bien mérité, son appartement était sans dessus dessous avec les chutes de tissus, son mètre ruban et d'innombrables magazines de mode et mariage, cependant la future maman n'avait réellement pas envie de ranger en ce moment ! Son futur demi-frère entra alors dans l'appartement avec une caméra à la main.

- Il t'a payé combien ton père Sasuke, pour filmer les préparatifs du mariage ?

- Un chien, La nouvelle console de jeu qui vient de sortir avec les jeux.

- Tu t'es fait arnaquer mon grand.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Ma mère est allergique au poil de chien !

Sasuke gronda en refermant la caméra vidéo, s'affalant dans le canapé en croisant les bras boudeur.

- Ça craint ! répliqua-t-il.

- Désolée mon grand, souffla sa future belle-mère.

Presque chanceuse, Yuya n'avait absolument rien à redire sur Yukimura et Sasuke, bien au contraire, ces deux personnes faisaient un bien fou à sa mère exubérante et immature. Sasuke était réellement quelqu'un de calme malgré son côté grognon et froid. De plus elle s'entendait bien avec !

Yuya pouffa légèrement avant de poser sa main sur son ventre. Le bébé était calme, elle semblait dormir la journée, et la nuit, Maya était une vraie boxeuse dans son ventre. D'ailleurs ça énervait légèrement Kyo qui préférait presque dormir dans son appartement.

Presque…

- Bon ma chérie, nous allons y aller, annonça sa mère en prenant son sac. Yukimura nous attends.

Sasuke ronchonna en se levant. Son père allait vraiment le payer pour cette mauvaise blague ! Sa mère embrassa longuement la joue de sa fille qui n'avait plus le courage de se lever une nouvelle fois. Qui l'eut cru qu'une fille aussi vif que Yuya pouvait être si fatiguée par une grossesse ! Une fois sa mère et son futur demi-frère partis, Yuya ne se fit pas prier et s'allonger comme un pacha dans son canapé en soupirant de bien être. Elle avait réellement mal au dos et ce n'était pas Kyo qui lui ferait un massage pour la soulager.

S'était plutôt l'inverse même… Foutu Kyo et sa façon si particulière d'ordonner les choses ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant !

Ce dernier entra dans le salon de la blondinette, nonchalant encore trempé par la neige qui tombée en abondance sur la ville.

- Foutue neige, gronda-t-il presque en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Visiblement il était sur les nerfs…

- Ça va ? Demanda Yuya un peu étonnée. Je pensais que tu étais chez Bonten pour les prochaines courses.

Il gronda de nouveau. Non pas de course à cause de cette foutue neige qui gâché ses envies de rouler et humilier ces petits coureurs minables et nuls. Yuya compris aussitôt que ce n'était pas un bon moment de lui parler de ça, au point de se demander pourquoi il était chez elle et non chez lui.

- Eh ho Kyoooo, chantonna-t-elle avec un sourire amusée.

Eh ! Pour une fois qu'elle peut l'enquiquiner, elle en profitait !

Et lui s'en voulait d'être venu dans l'appartement de la planche à pain ! Lu qui voulait se changer les idées, il était mal barré !

- Roh Tu n'es pas drôle, bouda-t-elle en croisant les bras. T'es plus marrant d'habitude !

- …

Elle fronça des sourcils avant d'essayer de se lever avec difficulté et se mettre devant le grand dadet qu'était Kyo en ce moment là. Toute envie de se moquer ou s'amuser avait disparu. Kyo était si sérieux en ce moment qu'elle fonça les sourcils presque inquiète.

- Kyo ? Souffla-t-elle. Tous va bien ?

Une nouvelle fois il resta silencieux et dans ces pensées, au point de ne pas voir Yuya devant lui. S'était réellement une journée énervante selon lui. Que de mauvaises nouvelles…

De très mauvaises nouvelles…

- Rien, dit-il simplement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Faut que j'y aille.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Yuya stupéfaite. Mais tu viens d'arriver !

Il tourna aussitôt les talons pour quitter l'appartement en grandes enjambées. Il était simplement venu voir si la planche à pain allait bien, c'est tous…

...

- Il est bizarre…

Yuya s'effondra dépitée sur la table du restaurant ou elle mangeait avec sa mère. Au diable les clients qui la regardaient étonnés et amusés ! Elle était pratiquement désespérée depuis 3 jours que Kyo l'évité. Sa mère pouffa avant de reprendre un peu son sérieux.

- Ton père a été comme ça aussi un moment.

Yuya écarquilla aussitôt des yeux, non impossible qu'il puisse être comme son père ! S'était même inimaginable ! Elle secoua la tête, se donnant presque des claques mentales.

- Je suis peut-être trop grosse, soupira-t-elle de nouveau en posant sa main sur son ventre.

- La plupart des hommes aiment les femmes enceintes.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- Oh ma chérie ! Les femmes enceintes sont magnifiques et ont de belles formes !

Yuya fronça légèrement le nez. C'est vrai que depuis sa grossesse, elle avait pris des formes un peu partout, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment…Cependant Kyo ne la touchait pas en ce moment, pas même un baiser ou autre ce qui irritée de plus en plus Yuya qui était déçue par son comportement.

- Allons ma chérie, ne te met pas dans des états pareils, Kyo…c'est Kyo…

Façon très simple et parfaite pour décrire l'homme en question…

- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, souffla Yuya en posant ma main sur sa joue. Enfin bref…Terminons de manger pour rentrer. J'ai de nouveau des nausées cette semaine…

Akari l'avait prévenue, s'était tout à fait normal d'avoir de nouveau des nausées à ce stade de la grossesse.

S'était peut-être ça qui gêné Kyo d'ailleurs…

Elles finirent alors leurs repas et payèrent rapidement avant que la neige ne retombe une nouvelle fois sur la ville.

- Se serait bien qu'il neige le jour du mariage, annonça Yuya presque rêveuse. Ça devrait être magnifique.

- C'est une excellente idée, affirma sa mère en ayant déjà des idées plein la tête.

Yuya pouffa. Bien qu'elle voyait peu sa mère, elles étaient tout de même proche comme à ce moment-là.

Devant la mine rêveuse de sa mère, yuya sourit légèrement en continuant sa route avec elle. Elles n'étaient pas très loin de l'appartement et se dégourdir les pattes fit un bien fou à Yuya qui en avais réellement assez de tourner en rond dans son appartement.

- Yuya.

L'interpellée se retourna intriguée avant de s'en mordre les doigts. Sa mère passa aussitôt son bras sur son épaule pour une façon protectrice en fusillant le grand blond du regard.

- Oda, fit Yuya un peu durement.

Elle n'avait certainement pas oublié à quel point il avait été odieux et dangereux la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu !

- Hum…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds laqués avant de reprendre.

- Je peux te parler…en privée, ajouta-t-il en regardant la mère de Yuya.

Elle non plus il ne l'aimait pas…

Yuya, réticente fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que sa mère la tiré pour rentrer. Cependant, plus la future maman regardait son ex-fiancée et plus elle se disait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Il semblait calme et même le ton de sa voix montrait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. De toute manière s'il y a un problème elle n'avait qu'à lui bousiller les tympans en hurlant le plus possible.

- Ok…

- Yuya !

- C'est bon maman tous vas bien. Tu peux rentrer à l'appartement, souffla doucement sa fille avec un sourire rassurant.

- Tu es sûre… ?

- Mais oui, vas-y !

Elle souffla presque haineuse en regardant ne dernière la grande courge blond laqué qui était devant elle avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

- M'en fiche je préviens quand même Kyo… !

Yuya se retient de lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher d'Oda qui attendait sans patience.

- Que veux-tu Oda ? demanda-t-elle en serrant un peu plus son écharpe.

Ce dernier observer son ventre avec attention avant de secouer la tête.

- Est-ce vraiment l'enfant de Kyo ?

- Oh je t'en pris ! s'écria-t-elle prête à tourner les talons pour partir. On en a déjà parlé et nous étions clairs ! Si c'est pour me parler de ça au revoir !

Elle qui pensait qu'il allait s'excuser, elle s'était bien gourée ! Il attrapa son poignet pour la forcer à rester sans pour autant lui faire mal ou le serrer.

- Si mes calcules sont bons, Cette enfant est bien le mien !

Yuya frissonna aussitôt.

- Pourquoi tu veux tant savoir, fit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Je dois savoir si c'est mon enfant, affirma-t-il en relâchant le bras de Yuya.

Cette dernière le regarda dans les yeux, la neige commençait une nouvelle fois à tomber sur eux comme une douce poudre blanche. Yuya soupira ensuite en souriant légèrement.

- Kyo est le père de ma fille, affirma-t-elle presque tendrement en songeant à sa future fille.

- Une fille ?

- Oui…répondit-t-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre. Ecoute Oda…c'est finis, le jour même ou je t'ai retrouvé avec ta secrétaire. De toute manière…

Elle eut un bref rire en secouant la tête presque bêtement.

- Nous nous serions mariés…au bout d'un an nous aurions divorcé et j'aurai pris la moitié de ton argent. Nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble.

- Tu es peut-être mieux avec Kyo ? gronda-t-il en crachant presque sa haine envers lui.

- Nettement mieux Oda, termina-t-elle. Nettement mieux. En fait vous n'êtes pas si différent dans un sens. Vous buvez comme des trous sans ressentir de la fatigue ou être saoule, vous vous détestez, mais c'est Kyo…

Impossible de ne pas choisir Kyo selon elle de toute manière…

- Il a quoi de plus que moi ? Gronda le blond alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour partir.

- Un sens de l'humour ! Répliqua-t-elle en quittant la rue pour rentrer chez elle.

Oda était de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. En songeant à ça, Yuya eut un magnifique sourire complet, certaine qu'il ne reviendrait plus, depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elle attendait une petite fille et qu'elle avait choisit Kyo.

Elle s'arrêta devant la masse imposante devant elle, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés Kyo attendait en la regardant, Yuya eut un léger rire avant de s'approcher.

- Tu as tout entendu espèce de futur papa poule.

- Est-ce de ma faute si tu attires les faces de chien et les dangers à des kilomètres de diamètres ?

Yuya fit une légère moue avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais que c'est la phrase la plus longue que tu mets dite depuis 3 jours ? Tu me manques.

Kyo la regarda longuement avant de soupirer, il passa ensuite son bras sur les épaules frêles de la future maman et ils avancèrent en silence vers l'immeuble ou ils vivaient tous les deux.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire selon lui. Qu'il en profite un maximum.

* * *

_**Hum...je sens qu'on va me torturer...je sens que je vais souffrir pour avoir la suite...je sens les emmerdes à plein nez...mais...review ? :3**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Je fais vite, j'ai très peu de temps devant moi avec noël qui s'approche, les commandes de dessins, les cartes de voeux que je dois faire en plus des cours et de l'écriture (tel un surbooking x) je suis pratiquement en train d'écrire l'épilogue de l'histoire, je suis cependant bloquée à certains passages (le dernier chapitre est réellement énervant à faire mais merci à Chibi-Yuya et Plumplum pour les aides qu'elles me donnent :D)**_

**_j'espère avoir répondu à toute les reviews...et je compte terminer de poster cette histoire avant la fin de l'année pour en poster une autre, j'en ai plein en fait...*sifflote* Merci pour vos magnifiques review ! =)_**

**_VicTora : ah le moment horrible quand tu te rends compte que le livre qu'on t'a prêté est réellement déchiré xDD ça me rappelle un sketch de scène de ménage tiens xD m'enfin, non Kyo ne meurt pas xDDD (j'suis sadique...je tus pas Kyo je préfère faire souffrir Yuya c'est plus marrant 8D) mais non ce n'est pas une histoire tragique, pas de meurt, pas de maladie mortelle et autre accident, il n'y a que du comique et de la romance ici x) merci pour ta review en tous cas =)_**

**_Anita, Shizuka, whitangel : Merci beaucoup pour vos review ! ça fait plaisir ! _**

**_bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ^^_**

* * *

Il était réellement étrange de voir la mère de Yuya, déjà hyperactive, l'être encore plus le matin du mariage. Les bigoudis dans les cheveux, un seul œil maquillé avec soin, et en robe de chambre pour ne pas tâcher ou abîmer sa robe de marier, elle frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Chérie ouvre-moi voyons ! Fit-elle. Ce n'est pas si grave les nausées !

Ça pourrissait simplement son emploi du temps qui était si bien planifier qu'un militaire en aurait peur…

Yuya gronda, tenant ses cheveux, assise par terre près de la cuvette des toilettes. Son petit-déjeuner y était passé et elle était si pale qu'elle en frissonnait.

- Parle pour toi ! gémit-elle alors que sa tête lui tournée. Oh pas encore…ajouta-t-elle avant de vomir une énième fois.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?! Pourquoi son karma déjà bien pourrit selon elle avait décidé de la punir en ce jour unique où sa mère devait se marier aujourd'hui et pour la dernière fois ?

- Allé ouvre ma chérie, continua sa mère en frappant de nouveau. Il faut te préparer…

- Laisse-moi mourir dans la cuvette veux-tu !

- Oh je suis déjà passée par là Yuya ! Ce n'est pas la mort !

Yuya voulait pratiquement pleurnicher, hormones plus nausées, s'était réellement une journée horrible pour elle ! Le plus beau jour de sa mère…

- Ah Akari ! Entendit-elle. Faites quelques choses elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain et refuse d'y sortir !

- Yuya ? Lança Akari, son médecin adorée en toquant à la porte. Maintenant tu vas ouvrir cette porte si tu ne veux pas que je la défonce moi-même.

- Seulement si tu as un remède Akari, couina amèrement Yuya.

- Le stress du mariage fait accroître tes nausées chérie mais j'ai un très bon remède. Ouvre cette porte maintenant ou j'appelle Kyo !

Menace ultime, dans un énorme Effort Yuya ouvrit la porte et se réinstalla à côté de la cuvette tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés. Akari et sa mère entrèrent aussitôt et avec un petit sourire la doctoresse qui était déjà prête et magnifique dans sa robe rose pale, tendit une petite bouteille de coca light.

- Tu plaisantes, gémit-elle. Je ne peux rien avaler Akari.

- Au contraire les bulles gazeuses vont te faire un bien fou. Allé !

Yuya soupira avant de voire à contre cœur des petites gorgées.

- Va te préparer m'man, fit-elle. Tu vas être en retard dans ton emploi du temps. Je croyais que tu étais avec Kyo, Akari.

- J'y été mais on t'entendait jusqu'à son appartement.

Elle gémit de nouveau en posant sa tête sur le carrelage si froid et agréable du mur de la salle de bain.

- Il doit bien s'marrer tiens, gronda-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi tu devais le voir d'ailleurs ? Bonten aussi, chose qui m'étonne.

Sa mère était déjà repartie dans le salon pour terminer de se préparer comme il se doit.

- Kyo ne t'a rien dit ? S'étonna Akari en lui fourrant une nouvelle fois la bouteille dans les mains.

- Dire quoi ? Gronda Yuya en reprenant une petite gorgée. Akari arrête de me faire boire ! J'ai Maya qui appuie sur ma vessie !

- C'est soit l'envie de faire pipi toutes les demi heures, soit vomir toute la journée ! Tu gagnes les toilettes pour les deux choix !

- File moi cette bouteille, gronda Yuya avant de soupirer. Kyo ne dit rien, ajouta-t-elle. Les seules choses qu'il sait sortir sont des sarcasmes.

- Il te le dira bien assez tôt ! fit Akari précipitamment en se relevant. Ça ira pour la journée, Je veux que tu manges quelque chose aussi.

- Donne lui un coup de pied aux fesses de ma pars s'il ricane ! Cria-t-elle alors que son amie était déjà partie.

Une fois seule dans sa petite salle de bain Yuya se morfondit aussitôt en faisant une moue. Kyo commençait réellement à lui courir sur le haricot, et Akari, et Bonten aussi tien ! Ne pas savoir, énervait la future maman et le fait qu'IL ne dise rien n'arrangeait par les choses. S'était bien par rapport à ça qu'elle était stressée et non à cause du mariage !

Qu'il aille au diable pour ce soir, gronda-t-elle en se relevant pour se réparer et surtout contrôler sa mère qui, dans moins de trois heures passerait de l'hystérie à la panique totale.

- J'étais prêt à parier qu'elle se mettrait à pleurer.

- Ma mère ? impossible, répondit Yuya en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sasuke.

L'adolescent haussa des épaules avant de quitter le lieu sacré pour suivre les mariés en songeant à reprendre sa console portable dans la poche de la veste de son père. Il laissa Yuya qui s'était retenu de pleurer sous l'émotion et les hormones.

- Dépêche-toi planche à pain.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée. Même dans un lieu sacré monsieur égo surdimensionné l'appelait « planche à pain » !

- T'es irrécupérable, souffla-t-elle en se levant du banc. On peut y aller.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire la fête, elle était fatiguée et patraque mais Yuya s'était promis de rester une ou deux heures pour fêter la magnifique journée et surtout pour sa mère. Ça ne gênait pas non plus Kyo de partir plus tôt, sa mère avait bien raison ! Les hommes adorent les femmes enceintes !

Le ventre de Yuya gronda, montrant que ses nausées étaient enfin terminées et qu'elle soudainement envie de manger un bout. N'importe quoi mais quelque chose de frais malgré la saison.

- Pourquoi Bonten était chez toi ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle en quittant les lieux avec Kyo.

- Pour faire chier son monde.

- Il avait l'air sérieux pour une fois, continua-t-elle méfiante.

- Laisse tomber planche à pain c'est pas tes affaires.

- Kyo…

Elle soupira en regardant Kyo entrer dans la salle prévue pour la fête, qui était tous prêt de leurs immeubles pour la tranquillité de Yuya. Elle était une nouvelle fois vexée par le comportement de son compagnon.

- Viens chérie ! cria sa mère en lui faisant de grand signe à la porte de la salle. On attend plus que toi !

- J'arrive, fit-elle en souriant doucement. J'arrive.

Elle mit toute sa bonne volonté pour paraître motivée et joyeuse le temps des festivités. Tout y été passé ! Du célèbre toast du témoin, la première valse des jeunes mariés, à la jarretière retirait par le marié avec les dents. Yuya trinqua à la même boisson que Sasuke, le jus d'orange. De toute manière, aussitôt qu'elle avait pris un simple petite coupe de rien du tous, Kyo lui avait immédiatement chipé des mains !

Suite à un énième soupir Yuya décida qu'il était enfin temps de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'amuser comme les autres, l'esprit trop embrouillé pour essayer de danser ou rire avec les invités. Elle avait beau observer Kyo, il refusait de discuter ou faire autre chose que ricaner avec le marié qui semblait bien s'entendre au niveau l'alcool ! Cependant…

Cependant, plus Yuya l'observait ou pensait à lui et plus son estomac se contractait tous comme son cœur, si bien que pour se réconforter, Yuya imaginait comme il se doit un Kyo ficelé et torturé.

Yuya avait mal. Très mal même du fait que Kyo refuse de lui dire ce qu'il se passe, elle serra son poing avant de souffler et se lever d'un coup et murmurer à Kyo qu'elle s'en aller. Elle fila voir sa mère pour la serrer contre elle et lui dire qu'elle était fatiguée.

- Repose-toi bien ma chérie, n'oublis pas Sasuke passe les deux semaines avec toi pour notre voyages de noces.

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier ! Soit heureuse maman.

Elle embrassa rapidement la joue de la mère et elle retrouva Kyo à la sortie de la salle. Elle en fut plus qu'étonnée.

- Je croyais que tu resterais.

Il haussa des épaules avant de donner le manteau de la jeune femme qui le mit sans grand enthousiasme. Elle voulait simplement rentrer et se vautrer dans son lit pour broyer du noir avec ou sans Kyo.

- Arh ça peux plus durer ! Kyo parle-le moi bon sang ! J'en peux plus ! S'énerva-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- …

- Tu m'énerves bon sang ! Cria-t-elle excédée par un trop pleins d'hormones et de colère. Tu ne vois pas que je risque d'accoucher à cause du stress que tu me fais car tu refuses de me parler ?!

L'envie de pleurer la reprit aussitôt, cependant son caractère l'empêchait de se lâcher devant lui. Elle serra avec force ses poings, tremblant même. Il ne parlerait pas vue le regard qu'il lui lançait. Yuya gronda avant de tourner rapidement les talons pour ne plus avoir affaire à lui pendant quelques temps quand Bonten arriva.

- Eh Yuya ! Tu sembles énervée !

- C'est pas le moment Bonten, marmonna-t-elle prête à entrer dans le bâtiment. Qu'est-ce…

- Ah Kyo t'as dit alors qu'il partait ?

Yuya s'arrêta aussitôt, tournant lentement la tête vers le colosse qui la regardait presque inquiet. Son cœur loupa un battement.

- Qu-quoi ?

Elle se tourna aussitôt vers Kyo, ne comprenant strictement rien à la situation. Elle n'avait enregistré qu'une seule chose, Kyo s'en aller.

- Bonten c'est quoi cette histoire ? lança vivement Yuya sachant pertinemment que Kyo n'allait pas répondre.

Bonten s'en mordit aussitôt les doigts, Yuya était sur le point de pleurer, Kyo sur le point de le tuer par la boulette qu'il venait de faire. Yuya ignorait qu'il partait… Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

- Nous avons eu un nouveau contrat. Un contrat qu'on ne peux pas refuser. C'est en Amérique.

Des larmes coulèrent lentement sur les joues de Yuya, elle s'était retenue le plus possible mais se fut le coup final pour elle. Yuya renifla en essayant de reprendre son souffle, sur le point de faire réellement une crise d'angoisse et d'hystérie. L'homme qu'elle aimait se cassait à l'autre bout de la planète et il n'avait même pas pris le temps de penser à elles, à leurs relations et encore, il n'avait même pas eut le courage de le lui dire en fasse !

Kyo était un lâche !

Les jambes de Yuya fléchirent aussitôt, son cœur était mort mais quand Kyo tenta de la rattraper, elle le repoussa aussitôt en hurlant.

- Ne me touche pas ! Va-temps !

Elle disparut aussitôt dans l'immeuble, respirant difficilement par le choc, essuyant ses larmes sur ses joues dans l'ascenseur puis, arrivée dans son appartement qu'elle ferma à double tours, elle put enfin s'effondrer en pleurant dans son lit.

* * *

**_...je vais demander une gilet par balle pour Noël pour me protéger 8D non je rigole x) Review ?_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hello Hello tous le monde, me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! j'ai honneur de vous annoncer que Bébé à bord est terminé dans mon petit pc adoré ! =) Il reste donc un chapitre avec celui-ci suivi de l'épilogue ainsi que deux Bonus ^^ _**

**_m'enfin j'ai promis de tous poster avant noël et je tiendrais ma promesse =) _**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je suis désolée pour les fautes..._**

**_VicToria_****_ :_**_** mais de rien =) Non Kyo ne voudra pas que Yuya vienne avec lui x) ce n'est pas son genre de demander ça je pense. m'enfin tu vas voir dans le chapitre ;) monsieur revient xD Merci en tous cas =)**_

_**Bloody Kyo**__** : Yuya va régler ses comptes avec Kyo ne t'en fait pas xD ça va être même volcanique héhé. j'ai commandé un abris anti-atomique xD merci pour ta review ^^**_

_**Tytania, Yuya-Hime : Merci pour vos reviews =)**_

* * *

L'appartement était calme, la télévision était allumée sur une chaine de musique sur le son minimum mais Yuya ne prenait même pas la peine de lever la tête vers cette dernière, Affalée dans son canapé, elle lisait son bouquin, le livre posait légèrement sur son ventre.

- Tiens Yuya, annonça Sasuke en revenant avec un verre de thé glacé. Ça va te faire du bien.

- Ahhh Sasuke, souffla-t-elle en souriant doucement. Si tu avais 10 ans de plus ou moi 10 ans de moins tu serais l'homme de ma vie !

Son demi-frère ronchonna en s'installant dans le fauteuil en sortant sa console de jeu.

- C'est le fait que Kyo ne soit plus là que tu dises ça ? Ou c'est avec ton nouveau voisin ?

- Je hais ces pauvres types ! Marmonna-t-elle furieuse.

Elle parlait des deux ! Que ce soit Kyo ou son nouveau voisin qu'elle n'arrivait pas à supporter. Dès la première minute qu'il était arrivé, il l'avait regardé hautainement et s'était arrêté sur son ventre. Quel connard ! De plus, son molosse, une sale bête peu éduquée pissait sur son paillasson à chaque fois ! Par vengeance, avec l'aide précieuse de son demi-frère, Yuya avait soigneusement enfermé cet imbécile dans son appartement en changeant une nouvelle fois les serrures…

C'était tellement mieux avec Kyo cependant…

Elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de ce dernier depuis qu'il était parti. Quand Akari venait rendre visite à la future maman, elle prenait soin de ne rien dire à ce niveau-là. Yuya avait pleuré, criait même mais maintenant, c'est-à-dire une semaine et demi depuis le mariage, la blondinette refusait d'en parler ou même d'entendre parler de lui ! C'était qu'un idiot de toute manière.

Maya donna un coup de pied et Yuya sursauta légèrement en caressant légèrement la bosse sur son ventre.

- Tu es bien vive aujourd'hui toi, souffla-t-elle en regardant son ventre.

- T'en a encore pour combien de temps ?

- Encore deux mois normalement, j'entame mon 7eme mois. Et j'en ai assez, soupira-t-elle. Tu veux pas sortir Chipie ? Tu dois être serrée là-dedans !

Sasuke ricana légèrement, gagnant en même temps un niveau de son jeu-vidéo préféré, vautrait dans le fauteuil. Franchement, Chez Yuya c'était bien mieux que chez son père ! Il n'était pas sans cesse dérangé par 9 personnes qui devaient s'occuper de lui !

-N'hésite pas Sasuke, sert-toi si tu veux quelques choses !

- Ouai ouai…

Mangeant tranquillement des petits gâteaux aux fruits, Yuya se plongea dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Elle s'en voulait réellement d'avoir pu penser que ça allait durer avec Kyo. Il n'était pas doué en relation et elle n'était pas douée en amour tous cours ! Les 4 personnes qu'elle avait fréquentées…ça s'était réellement mal passé ! Elle soupira doucement, Yuya pourrait faire un livre complet sur les compagnons à ne pas avoir ! Elle tombait toujours sur les mauvaises personnes !

« Purée…qu'est-ce que je crains ! »

**_ooooooooooo_**

Lorsqu'elle apprit que sa mère et son mari avaient décidés d'allonger leurs vacances sous les tropiques, Yuya tout comme Sasuke n'avaient pas été surpris, bien au contraire, Yuya appréciait la compagnie de son demi-frère et réciproquement. Cependant, Yuya s'inquiétait presque à l'idée qu'ils restent trop longtemps et qu'elle doit accoucher, s'occuper de sa fille ainsi que de Sasuke en même temps… Elle arrivait à son 8eme mois de grossesse et elle en avait réellement assez de cet énorme ventre, de c'est mal de dos, des pieds enflés et nausées à gogo !

- Tu sembles épuisée Yuya, tu dors bien ? demanda Akari en tâtant son ventre.

- Maya en a décidé autrement, soupira la concernée. Elle préfère être calme le jour mais la nuit c'est la piste de danse dans mon ventre.

Akari eut un léger sourire amusée, tout était en ordre pour Yuya et sa grossesse.

- Pas de stress pour l'accouchement ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…je veux dire, tu seras là pour l'accouchement n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Bien sur ! Il me tuerait s'il savait que je t'avais laissé seule pour ce moment fatidique !

Yuya gronda ! Il était facile de savoir de qui elle parlait !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Akari ! Qu'il aille cuver dans des bars de strip-tease ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de sa face de rat !

Yuya bouda et malgré ça, son cœur se serra en songeant à ce fichu démon ! Elle était trop accro…

La future maman eut une légère moue en enfilant son manteau.

- Sasuke n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonna Akari en plaçant son stéthoscope autour de son cou.

- Non, son père lui a offert une console de jeu et l'a envoyé chez moi. Il s'amuse comme un fou à dégommer des zombies mutants.

- Tu es jalouse d'une console de jeu ? s'étonna Akari en éclatant de rire. Tu touches vraiment le fond ma pauvre !

Un cas désespérée…Yuya était réellement un cas désespérée !

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle longuement. Et puis j'ai réellement envie que Maya sorte pour pouvoir m'occuper de quelqu'un qui le veux…

Elle voulait surtout voir sa petite bouille de bébé !

Akari sourit doucement Yuya serait sans doute une maman poule mais une mère incroyable. Elle ne cessait de le rappeler à un idiot qui l'appelait pratiquement tous les soirs sans dire un mot. Une façon comme une autre de demander indirectement comment la blondinette allait.

Quand elle disait qu'il s'était carrément épris de Yuya !

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont nuls en amours c'est deux là ! » songea-t-elle en soupirant.

**_ooooooooooo_**

- Bordel… !

Rageuse, Yuya attrapa le bout de son paillasson une nouvelle fois trempée et tambourina à la porte de son foutu voisin et son molosse horrible. Non mais ! Il allait voir ce que ça faisait quand Yuya était énervée et qui plus est une Yuya enceinte et en mal d'amour !

La porte s'ouvrit alors et elle balança le paillasson trempée par son toutou qui sentait réellement fort, en pleine face de son maitre.

- La prochaine fois je vous le fait manger ! cria-t-elle furibonde avant de quitter le couloir pour entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Yuya passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de remettre son sac sur son épaule. Si se n'était qu'elle, la blonde serait restée chez elle a nettoyé ou a lire mais son adorable mère, revenue depuis quelques jours, voulait à tout prix voir sa fille, montrer ses photos souvenir mais aussi lui donner beaux nombres de cadeaux pour elle et la petite Maya.

Et puis sortir lui ferait sans doute du bien. Elle devait cependant passer à la boutique pour voir si tout allait bien même si elle savait que Tokito faisait un merveilleux travail…quand elle ne s'énervait pas…

C'était justement ça qui inquiétait Yuya…

Un léger sourire se fendit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle arriva devant la petite boutique. De nouvelles robes avaient été mises en vitrines, de jolies créations de Tokito ainsi qu'une des dernières de Yuya avant qu'elle ne prenne son congé.

Toute sa colère disparue aussitôt, s'était tellement un plaisir de venir ici qu'elle ne pouvait décidément pas brouiller du noir à cet endroit. Elle ouvrit rapidement le magasin pour y entrer et sentir le léger parfum qu'émanait la pièce.

- Hum…Tokito a commandé les nouveaux tissus.

Privilège ultime ! Il fallait qu'elle les voie pour imaginer de nouveaux croquis ! Il faut dire, son classeur était déjà plus que remplie mais rien n'y fait, Yuya avait une imagination intarissable quand il s'agissait de vêtements…

Et pour faire les 400 coups aussi…des plans travaillés à la perfection même !

Si elle mettait autant d'entrain qu'elle avait eu pour faire des sales coups à Kyo et l'autre idiot de voisin, dans l'ouvrage de ses robes, elle serait connue dans le monde d'entier avec plusieurs boutiques dans le monde et une ribambelle d'artisans avec Tokito !

Elle se surprit de rêver des défilés à Milan et Paris…

- Ralala, si ça pouvait être vrai ma chérie, soupira-t-elle. les défilés…les voyages…Tokito qui panique dans l'avion…Tokito qui étrangle Akira pour se venger…

Yuya eut un sourire amusée, elle n'avait vu Tokito si proche de son compagnon à ces moments-là où ils prenaient l'avion…

Elle sursauta légèrement quand Maya lui donna un coup, assez violent.

- Eh ho ! Doucement là-dedans, fit-elle en allant dans l'atelier pour toucher tous les autres tissus.

La future maman appuya sur son ventre pour la pousser légèrement, étant une position réellement inconfortable pour Yuya et sans doute la petite également. Maya serait sans doute plus que vive quand elle sera née !

La petite pièce était étrangement bien ranger, Tokito n'était pas réellement maniaque et avait, comme elle le disait « un bordel organisé » et là, Yuya fut agréablement surprise de voir que tout était sommairement en place.

- Petits tissus… où êtes-vous ?

Elle se mit à chercher rapidement les tissus, Satin, soie, lin. Que c'était bon et doux de les toucher et les laisser glisser entre ses doigts…

- Tu vois ma chérie, j'espère que toi aussi tu aimeras mon métier…

Elle donna un nouveau coup de pied dans son ventre, décidément aujourd'hui Maya avait la pêche et s'amusait au kick-boxing…

- Attends d'être sortie, supplia presque Yuya en levant les yeux au ciel. Tes coups me font mal…

- Elle sait comment se faire respecter…

Yuya sursauta aussitôt, une boule au ventre dû à la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir mais aussi dû à cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle gronda sans se retourner.

- Le magasin est fermé et cette pièce est privée !

Traduction : « casse vieux schnock, je veux pas te voir ! »

- Et puis que faisait-il ici ?!

Elle se retourna d'un coup, observant Kyo adossait contre la porte de l'atelier les bras croisés. Pff quel frimeur ! Il se barre pratiquement 1 mois et demi et le revoilà tous fier comme si rien ne s'était passé !

Hum ! Yuya avait plus qu'envie de lui foutre un coup de pied bien placé et en même temps…le revoir comme ça, avec sa manière de la regarder…elle avait envie de sauter dans ses bras…

Cruel dilemme mais Yuya n'était pas du genre à se laisser berner aussi facilement ! Qu'il aille au diable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Pourquoi tu n'es pas en Amérique en train de cuver dans un bar de strip-tease ?

Kyo haussa un sourcil intrigué en s'avançant, fermant la porte en même temps. Eh bien…elle avait peut-être prit une nouvelle taille de pantalon avec son ventre mais son caractère de cochon restait le même !

Ç'allait être marrant tiens !

- Niveau alcool il n'y a pas photo, il n'y a qu'au Japon qu'il y a du bon saké.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es revenu ? Pour du Saké ? S'écria-t-elle stupéfaite. Tu es décidément…rahh !

Elle serra des poings en les posant sur la table. De plus de voir Kyo qui s'en fichait royalement d'elle et qui s'en moquait, Maya continuait son manège ! Se n'était décidément pas sa journée !

- J'en ai marre…marre marre… ! Tu m'énerves bordel ! T'es parti alors pourquoi t'es revenu ?! cria-t-elle furibonde. Tu vois pas que tu vas finir par me faire perdre les pédales ?!

Yuya se retenait presque de pleurer. Ah non ! Elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui !

- C'est bon t'es calmée ? lança-t-il alors.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle ! Je ne suis pas CALME ! Je t'aimais et tu te casses en me laissant comme une vieille chaussette, J'en suis pas une ! Je suis une femme qui a des sentiments !

Kyo se retient de lever les yeux au ciel toute en voulant soupirer. Elle était compliquée bon sang ! Il aurait réellement voulu avoir un bout de scotch dans la main pour lui mettre sur sa bouche, ou alors devenir sourd ! Qu'elle était chiante…et drôle…mais super énervante !

Yuya fulminait. Non de dieu comment osait-il lui demander si elle s'était calmée ! Quel culot ! Elle souffla pour se tranquilliser, poussa Kyo pour sortir de l'atelier.

- En plus le nouveau voisin c'est un crétin ! T'aurais pu mien choisir idiot ! Je ne veux plus te voir maintenant ! Dehors ! Affirma-t-elle en tirant avec force sur la poignée !

Qui resta d'un seul coup dans sa main…

Pourquoi ! Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi était-elle si malchanceuse ! Elle était prête à se taper la tête sur la porte tant la situation était ridicule. Elle tenta en vain de remettre la poignée avant d'entendre l'horrible petit son d'une tige qui se casse à l'intérieur de la porte.

Yuya regarda la petite poignée dans sa main en se retournant vers Kyo qui soupira exaspéré.

Non elle n'avait vraiment pas changé...

- Oh non…

- Quoi ma compagnie te dégoûte ? lança Kyo légèrement moqueur.

- C'est pas ça…

- …

Yuya se mordit les lèvres avant de lever son regard vers son ancien compagnon et voisin.

- Je viens de perdre les eaux…

* * *

_**...**_

_**Pour ma défense...je tiens à dire que...si vous me tuez...vous aurez pas la suiteee 8D une ptite review pour me faire plaisir ?! **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Amis du jour Bonjour ! Ici Talim-san pour un nouveau chapitre de bébé à Bord 8D le dernier avant l'épilogue en fait héhé ! **_

_**Que je suis contente de vos reviews ! elles m'ont fait beaucoup rire x) ça fait toujours plaisir ! **_

_**VicToria:**__** La suite maintenant 8D c'est pas jolie ça ! merxi pour ta review !**_

_**Whitangel: héhé j'aime coupé au meilleur moment aussi ^^ sinon ce ne serait pas marrant ;) merci en tous cas ! **_

_**Peu de blablatage aujourd'hui ^^ je vous laisse à la lecture et excusez-moi une énième fois pour les fautes u_u **_

* * *

Respirer profondément pour calmer la douleur, assise contre l'un des murs, Yuya se crispait à chaque douleur qui arrivait qui, par chance était très espacée. Cependant quand elles arrivaient ces souffrances, elle se mordait les lèvres pratiquement à sang pour retenir ses légers cris involontaires.

Et le pire Kyo était toujours là ! C'était le bouquet !

- Mais défonce la porte ! Gronda-t-elle les poings serrés. Je veux l'hôpital…

Kyo gronda ! Elle en avait de bonne celle-là ! La porte s'ouvrait de l'intérieur ! Comment voulait-elle qu'il défonce la porte ?!

- Respire au lieu de parler, lança-t-il en essayant de trouver en vain une solution.

- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Cria-t-elle.

Yuya expira à fond pour calmer ses nerfs à vif, entre douleur physique et mentale, Yuya était servie. Elle ferma les yeux, posant sa tête contre le mur, la future maman était terrifiée d'accoucher et de ressentir autant de tiraillements.

Qui plus est, le fait que Kyo soit là n'arrangeait réellement pas les choses ! Bien au contraire même ! Entre le stress, les élancements, la colère, Yuya était cernée de tous les côtés !

Une nouvelle contraction arriva alors et elle poussa un léger cri de douleur avant de souffler plusieurs fois.

- Heureusement que les contractions sont espacées, lâcha-t-elle comme fatiguée. C'est pas les hommes qui arriveraient à supporter tiens !

Kyo leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient réellement bloqués, sans téléphone ou autre mais elle pensait à l'inégalité homme femme ?! Elle ne changerait sans doute jamais !

- Tsss, lança-t-il en s'adossant contre le mur les bras croisés.

Le front trempé, Yuya soupira en fermant les yeux, rêvant d'un lit d'hôpital, Akari et sa mère à ses côtés pour l'aider... mais non ! C'était bien un idiot qui était là !

Pff ! Foutu karma bien pourri !

- Pourquoi t'es revenu ? Demanda-t-elle en haletant. Si t'as oublié un truc dans ton appart t'es mal barré avec le molosse qui pisse partout !

- J'ai le droit de revenir dans le pays, non ?

- Oui mais évite-moi la prochaine fois ! je hais ta face de rat !

- Tu parles, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu peux pas te passer de moi !

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! Persiffla-t-elle furibonde. C'est toi qui t'es ramené à ma boutique !

Et elle continua à enrager comme elle en avait l'habitude, insultant, jurant même sur Kyo en oubliant juste le mini problème du bébé qui allait bientôt arriver !

Réellement la voix de la planche à pain commençait réellement à lui courir sur le haricot surtout qu'elle continuait à l'insulter.

Soit devenir sourd, soit lui dire gentiment qu'elle arrête de parler. Il n'oubliait pas ce que Akari avait dit, le stress et la colère c'étaient réellement mauvais pour la mioche et la planche à pain. Ses paroles sortir cependant sans qu'il le veuille.

- Mais Tais-toi, soupira-t-il lui aussi à bout de nerf.

Se fut la plus grande connerie de sa vie…

- Ne me dis pas de me taire ! hurla-t-elle. T'as pas d'ordre à me donner crétin !

Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement en laissant couler quelques larmes, alors que Kyo, excédé arriva vers elle en deux enjambées pour poser sa grande main sur la bouche de Yuya en répliquant.

- Tu te tais maintenant ! Répliqua-t-il. Pour mes oreilles mais aussi pour ton mioche ! T'as toujours pas compris que s'était pas bon que tu t'énerves alors que t'es sur le point d'accoucher !? Idiote !

Il retira sa main et Yuya le fusilla du regard, plus qu'énervait du fait qu'il lui donnait encore des ordres ! Non mais elle n'était pas son esclave comme il adorait lui rappeler ! Cependant Yuya souffla lentement et longuement pour calmer sa colère en songeant à son bébé…qui serait bientôt là !

La panique monta en flèche et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle flippait carrément, et vu comment elle avait mal à chaque contraction, elle allait douiller !

- Dis-moi que tu as ton téléphone pour appeler Akari, fit-elle en tremblotant. Un calmant dans tes poches aussi…

Si il avait son portable, ils seraient tous les deux déjà sortis d'ici ! Kyo observa Yuya qui posait sa tête sur le mur alors qu'elle transpirait en respirant lentement. Il soupira à son tour avant de s'affaler à son tour contre le mur, prêt de Yuya pour un quelconque réconfort à la blonde.

- Je te déteste tu sais, marmonna-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Ouai…

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres du démon. S'était franchement trop tentant.

- Ehhh, elle pèse combien ta tête ? trois tonnes ? c'est l'accumulation de ces saletés de gâteaux aux fruits ?

Yuya vira au rouge écrevisse ! Ce type avait l'art et la manière de faire et dire les choses les plus stupides !

Pas facile de se calmer avec lui dans les parages !

- Je te permets pas espèce de Crétin ! Non mais t'as pas honte ! On ne parle pas de son poids à une femme, enceinte et qui plus est, est en train d'accoucher ! Ahh… !

Elle s'arrêta légèrement de respirer sous la douleur, attendant que la contraction s'en aille avant de reprendre son souffle.

- Arrête de m'énerver, gronda-t-elle fatiguée. T'es réellement qu'un immature bon sang…

- T'as qu'à faire le petit chien, ricana-t-il en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Yuya ne se retient pas de lever les yeux au ciel. Ces deux mois en Amérique ne l'avait absolument pas changé ! bien au contraire il semblait encore plus con qu'avant !

Essayant d'ignorer Kyo, la future maman ferma les yeux en respirant le plus lentement et longuement possible pour calmer ses nerfs et les contractions. Elles étaient toujours espacées par chance. Ah les joies de la grossesse, les femmes ont belle mines, sont couvertes de cadeaux, avaient de belle formes mais réellement le travail et l'accouchement semblait être une véritable horreur !

Elle maudirait Oda à jamais pour chaque contraction qu'elle aurait !

- Pourquoi es-tu réellement revenu ? demanda-t-elle doucement en essayant de penser à autre chose que ces douleurs. Dis-moi la vérité Kyo…

- L'Amérique m'énervait, répondit-il en soupirant. L'alcool est mauvais, les cigarettes également et je parle même pas des femmes qui te collent avec dix tonnes de peinture sur le visage.

S'était une partie de la vérité en quelques sortes.

- La vérité Kyo, souffla-t-elle légèrement amusée.

- …

Mouais…la conversation allait être facile s'il reste comme ça !

- Comment s'était ? demanda-t-elle alors pour penser à autres choses.

- Chiant.

- Kyo… !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'aime pas l'écurie où je suis, les gens m'énervaient alors j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis rentré.

- Tu as laissé Bonten là-bas ? s'étonna-t-elle avant de serrer avec force la main du démon pour canaliser la douleur de la contraction en se mordant les lèvres.

Kyo attendit le temps qu'elle se calme avant de reprendre en ricanant.

- Ouai. Lui doit cuver dans un bar de strip-tease.

Yuya pouffa légèrement, oubliant quelques peu son mal être en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule du démon qui regardait sa montre. Déjà une heure de passer…

- Tu sais, souffla Yuya au bout d'un long moment de silence. T'as vraiment mal choisi le gars dans ton appartement. C'est qu'un connard et je ne parle même pas de son clebs

Kyo ricana. Il avait bien choisi le nouveau proprio tiens ! Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à partir sans lui faire un dernier petit coup fourré !

- Il a pissé plusieurs fois sur mon paillasson, râla-t-elle légèrement en restant cependant calme (chose étonnante connaissant le caractère de la planche à pain). J'ai chaud…

Légèrement inquiet, Kyo observa Yuya qui avait une légère couche de sueur sur son front dû à la douleur de ces contractions qui se rapprocher de plus en plus. Pour dire, Sa main était rouge à force d'être serrée par celle de Yuya. Ces lèvres étaient pratiquement rouge sang dû fait qu'elle les mordait avec force pour retenir ses jurons et ses gémissements de souffrances.

- Je suis pas prête, je suis pas prête, je suis pas prête, répéta-t-elle en commençant à paniquer. Kyo je suis pas prête à avoir maya, ajouta Yuya en sanglotant même.

Kyo gronda légèrement, la traitant d'idiote en la voyant hyper-ventiler sous cette soudaine panique. Il l'attrapa par les épaules en l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu te calmes. Je te le répète tu vas être une bonne mère même si Maya va avoir un mauvais côté à cause de face de pet ! Respire lentement.

Contre toute attente, il fit glisser ces mains sur les joues de Yuya pour essuyer rapidement ses larmes alors qu'elle s'efforçait à respirer malgré la douleur. La crise de panique déjà contrôlée. Yuya sanglota encore légèrement avant de se décontracter complètement fermant les yeux comme fatiguée et las.

- J'en ai marre...

Elle avait curieusement envie qu'elle sorte pour ne plus avoir ces maudites contractions mais également elle flippait carrément d'avoir enfin Maya contre elle et de faire de belle erreur qui pourrait la blesser. Elle serait si petite…

**_OooooooO_**

- Akari ! Akari !

La dite doctoresse leva la tête intriguée, faisant glisser par la même occasion les lunettes de son nez alors qu'elle continuait l'échographie bientôt terminée de sa patiente qui blablater et blablater encore et encore sur les malheurs de son pauvre mari qui en prenait plein son grade.

Pauvre homme…il doit souffrir avec une femme pareille…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une mère complètement essoufflée, relativement paniquée entra en plomb en attrapant Akari pour la secouer comme un cocotier, si bien que sa tête lui tourna fortement.

- Ahhhh, gémit-elle ! Arrêtez de me secouer ! Madame Shinnaaaaaa !

- Je ne retrouve pas Yuya ! Et si elle était tombée ?! Malade ?! Cogner la tête ?! Saigner et en train de perdre le bébé ?!

Elle parlait si vite qu'Akari n'avait strictement rien compris aux paroles suraigues de la future grand-mère au bord de l'hystérie. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la doctoresse comprit d'où venait le côté agité de Yuya !

Suite au manque de réaction, la mère de Yuya reprit.

- Akari ! Yuya a disparue ! Elle n'est pas venue à la maison ! elle n'est pas chez elle ! elle ne répond pas non plus au téléphone !

- Dites ! S'impatienta la patiente. Je vous gêne pas là ?! C'est mon rendez-vous !

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! s'écria-t-elle agitée ! Ma fille a disparu alors qu'elle est enceinte de 8 mois !

Akari secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits.

- Madame Shinna. Enfin Sanada plutôt. Vous voulez bien vous calmez, s'il vous plait !

- Mais non Akari !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se retournant vers sa patiente.

- L'échographie est terminée. A la prochaine séance madame !

Akari imprima rapidement les photos du haricot de la dame et voulait presque la mettre à la porte pour tenter d'apaiser son amie qui refusait de se calmer, faisant les 100 pas dans le cabinet, en mordillant ses ongles et ses lèvres.

- Bon…respirez lentement maintenant, lança calmement Akari en s'approchant. Et parler doucement ! Je n'ai, strictement rien compris à votre charabia !

- Mais Akari… !

- Tout de suite !

Excédée, la future grand-mère complètement affolée obéie en respirant longuement plusieurs fois pour calmer ses nerfs à vifs, elle se détendit légèrement avant de reprendre.

- Alors ? tu as des nouvelles de Yuya ?

- Bien sûr que non. J'ai travaillé toute la journée. Elle est peut-être avec Kyo. il est revenu aujourd'hui.

- Quoi quoi quoi quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle. Comment ça Kyo est revenu ?!

- Eh ! C'est pas de ma faute ! Yuya devait trop lui manqué. Oh !

Akari se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter par la même occasion la mère de Yuya qui retomba lourdement dans l'un des fauteuils. Ce n'était pas bon du tout ça ! 8 mois de grossesse, une rupture mal foutue, un caractère de cochon et surtout très agité, il risquerait d'y avoir des dégâts dans l'esprit de la blondinette et dans son ventre !

- Ohlala, paniqua soudainement Akari en attrapant le téléphone sur son bureau pour le mettre à son oreille en tapant rapidement un numéro. J'espère que Kyo est avec Yuya…allé réponds espèce d'andouille de meilleur ami... !

La tonalité retentissait dans son oreille sans qu'il ne décroche.

- Ok ! annonça Akari en raccrochant aussitôt. Chez Tokito ?

- Je l'ai coupé en plein moment intime avec Akira donc non.

- Chez elle.

- Non plus !

- Le magasin ?

- …

Ce long silence voulait tous dire ! Akari enfila à toute hâte son manteau avant de prendre ses clés de voiture.

- Allons-voir, fit-elle alors. Ce n'est peut-être rien mais je préfère m'en assurée !

La mère de Yuya hocha vivement la tête avant de sortir du cabiné d'Akari en la suivant précipitamment.

Aussitôt dans le 4x4, Akari démarra en trompe. Faisant rugir le moteur gentiment modifié par l'un des garagistes de Kyo quand il avait le dos tourné et elles partirent le plus vite possible dans le centre ville.

Une minute…

- Euh…annonça bêtement Akari un peu embêtée par sa bêtise. Où est sa boutique… ?

- Pas loin de l'appartement de Yuya ! tu n'auras qu'à tourner à droite à la troisième rue puis à gauche et au rond point tu prendras à droite.

- Vous êtes une carte de Tokyo dite-moi ! c'est une bonne chose.

- Non pas vraiment. Je ne connais que cette route en faite.

- Ah…

La future grand-mère tourna la tête vers Akari, une nouvelle fois inquiète. Si elle n'avait pas encore faire de crise cardiaque à cause de la disparition de Yuya, c'est que ça tenait réellement du miracle.

- Ah ? répéta-t-elle presque effrayée.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le sens de l'orientation.

**_OooooooooO_**

- J'en peux plus Kyo j'en peux plus !

Une nouvelle heure était passé, trois heures et 23 minutes, Yuya était plus qu'en nage et s'était résigné à utiliser la méthode de la respiration du petit chien calmer les contractions qui étaient plus que proche. Les mains de Kyo étaient littéralement broyées et aider au maximum Yuya ne seraient que pour canaliser la douleur ou autre.

Cependant plus le temps passait et moins il savait quoi faire, les contractions venaient toute les 10 minutes montrant parfaitement que le bébé serait là dans peu de temps. De plus Yuya pleurait silencieusement d'épuisement et de douleur. Lui qui avait cru que les accouchements durés des heures, celui-là fut étrangement rapide !

Il fallait toujours qu'elle ne fasse pas comme les autres tiens ! Une chance ! elle n'avait pas encore fait le remake de l'exorciste à cause de la douleur !

Yuya passa sa main sur son front puis ses cheveux pour éponger quelque peu la sueur.

- Je maudis Oda à jamais ! fit-elle en reprenant son souffle. j'espère que la prochaine fois que tu le verras tu lui mettras ton poing dans la figure pour moi !

Elle reposa sa tête sur le mur, regardant Kyo juste en face d'elle qui s'inquiétait, après tous, il n'était pas du tous médecin ! Et il n'était pas prêt à mettre un bébé au monde ! Trop compliqué même ! S'était à se demander s'il ne préférait l'ancienne méthode que les adultes disaient aux enfants ! Le coup de la cigogne ou alors les rose et les choux !

Yuya attrapa d'un seul coup la chemise de l'homme pour la froisser en la serrant avec force. Sans retenir son petit cri de douleur qui retentit dans l'atelier, la respiration coupée.

- Yuya ?! Tu es là ?!

Kyo poussa un léger soupir de soulagement avant de s'écrier d'un coup.

- Ouvre la porte Akari ! La planche à pain a cassé la poignet de porte de l'atelier.

- Kyo ?! t'es là aussi !

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit enfin pendant que Yuya essayait de reprendre son souffle.

- Akari ! Le bébé arrive !

- Oh oh !

Les deux femmes accoururent aussitôt prêt deYuya, poussant Kyo au passage et sans attendre Akari, en bon médecin qu'elle était regarda où Yuya en été. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, tous ça ! Akari n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation mais pour ses mauvais pressentiments s'était toujours bon !

- Ok ! On fonce à l'hôpital ! Kyo depuis combien de temps vous êtes enfermés ici ?

- 3h30.

- Porte-la jusqu'à ma voiture et prends le volant. Je monte à l'arrière avec elle pour l'aider. Yuya tu vas respirer le plus lentement possible en serrant ma main.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es drôle Akari ! répliqua Yuya en se faisant soulever avec précaution. A ton avis je fais quoi depuis 3 heures ?! Du tricot ?! Ahhhh… !

- Ecoute ma chérie, répondit Akari J'ai toujours adoré ton sarcasme mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment ! Tu te tais et tu fais ce que je te dis !

Yuya souffla en soufflant pour obéir sous l'œil amusé de Kyo malgré la situation. Il l'installa rapidement dans le 4x4, laissant les femmes à l'arrière et prit aussitôt le volant démarrant au quart de tour. Chose ironique s'était bien la première fois qu'Akari qui passé sa voiture !

Cependant, la voiture fit à peine quelques mètres sur la route principale qu'un maudit feu rouge leurs bloqua la route.

- Eh bordel c'est pas vrai ! gronda Kyo en tapant sur le volant.

La panique monta une énième fois d'un cran quand un nouveau cri retentit à l'arrière.

* * *

**_A votre bon m'sieur dame ! une ptite review pour Noel 8D la suite le week-end ou Lundi je verrai bien x) _**


	22. épilogue

**_Bonsoirrrrr ! _**

**_J'ai des excuses à faire...beaucoup même...je n'ai pas pu corriger mon chapitre (enfin...corriger un mot Siiii vaste de mon vocabulaire...je suis réellement nulle pour ça...) et aussi...je n'ai pas pu répondre au review...le réseau où je suis, est réellement compliqué et je suis déconnectée toute les 5 minutes...alors répondre c'est compliqué...mais cependant j'ai reçu une review qui m'a pratiquement fait pleurer (oui oui j'suis capable de pleurer j'vous jure...) alors que je venais à peine de me réveiller..._**

**_C. Kotomi je te remercie pour cette review réellement magnifique, tu n'as pas à être jalouse, vraiment. Si tu écris avec l'envie de faire rire ou faire plaisir aux autres alors tu es capable de faire plus que moi ^^_**

**_Aux autres ! Je répondrais quand le réseau aura enfin cessé de me jouer des tours . mais je les lis et les gardes tous ! ;)_**

**_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour l'épilogue et on se retrouve en bas x)_**

* * *

- Qu'elle est mignonne ! mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne ! Regarde Chéri !

Grand-mère depuis plus de 10 heures, la mère de Yuya ne se lassait pas de regarder sa petite fille qui dormait sans problème dans la couveuse, habillée d'un pyjama jaune pale bien trop grand pour elle. On ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait photographié la petite.

- Oui oui j'ai vu Sakura, affirma mielleusement Yukimura amusé. Comment te sens-tu Yuya ? tu as assez récupérée ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle doucement. J'ai pu dormir quelques heures avant qu'une infirmière n'arrive pour lui donner le premier biberon.

- J'suis tonton alors…marmonna Sasuke presque concentré sur Maya. Purée ça me rajeuni pas tous ça… !

- Ça devrait être à moi de dire ça Sasuke !

- Ouai mais t'es trop contente d'être grand-mère c'est pas pareil !

Yuya pouffa doucement avant de reporter son attention sur le bébé qui dormait à ses côtés. Du haut de ses 45 cm et ses 2kg350 Maya savait déjà comment embêter les infirmières qui tentaient en vain de la remettre comme il se doit dans son sommeil. Peine perdu, quelques minutes après, tout en tétant sa tétine le bébé se remettait en boule pour dormir sans problème.

La nouvelle maman sourit. Maya était plus que parfaite bien qu'elle soit une prématurée, elle ne se lassait pas de la regarder ou la prendre contre elle.

- Le premier biberon s'est bien passé ? demanda sa mère qui, enfin, se tourna vers sa fille.

- Bof…elle a régurgité le lait. Les doses étaient trop fortes d'après l'infirmière. Mais dix minutes après ça a été parfaitement.

- Ah ça…tu m'avais fait pareil à la maternité ! et tu n'étais pas une grande mangeuse de toute manière !

- Hum…

- On va te laisser avec ta fille, lança alors Yukimura en attrapant le bras de sa femme.

- Mais je veux encore rester pour la voir !

- Maman j'aimerai me reposer encore, soupira Yuya.

Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas leurs compagnies mais elle avait réellement envie de calme avant que Maya ne se mette à pleurer !

Sasuke fut le premier en la saluant avec le bébé, Le plus dur fut de faire sortir sa mère, elle remercia intérieurement Yukimura qui la tira à l'extérieur de la chambre.

- Voilà ta grand-mère Maya, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit pour observer le bébé gigota légèrement sans se réveiller.

Si elle oubliait le fait qu'elle avait pratiquement accouché dans la voiture d'Akari, ils étaient arrivés à temps pour la transporter dans une chambre grâce à Kyo qui ne s'était pas gêné pour brûler plusieurs feux rouges. L'accouchement s'était bien passé, Maya qui avait récupérée les poumons surpuissant de Yuya pour montrer qu'elle allait bien.

Elle avait crié, pleuré également mais s'était peu à peu calmée quand une infirmière l'avait posée contre la poitrine de Yuya. La maman aussi avait sangloté de joie en voyant enfin le bébé qui s'était amusé à lui donner les coups la nuit pour l'empêcher de dormir pendant sa grossesse !

- Alors c'est toi qui me donnait des coups de pieds la nuit, avait-elle simplement dit épuisée mais heureuse.

Maya n'avait que quelques heures, elle avait encore les petites plaques rouges sur sa peau qui partiraient bientôt. Malgré la fatigue Yuya ne voulait louper aucun moment.

- Bienvenue parmi nous petit bébé. J'espère que tu aimeras ta famille.

Son père n'était pas encore venu. Le connaissant, il était avec ses amis et avait éteint son portable. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il arriverait en courant complètement essoufflé pour voir le chef-d'œuvre (comme il dirait) qu'était Maya !

Cette dernière poussa soudainement un petit couinement en gigotant, comprenant qu'elle se réveillait par faim, Yuya l'attrapa doucement et au même moment Akari entra dans la chambre avec un léger sourire et un biberon dans la main.

- Comment vont mes deux patientes préférées ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Elles vont biens, pouffa Yuya. Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. C'est réellement sortie tout seul !

- Ah si tu savais, j'ai eu bien pire ! Tiens…c'est l'heure du biberon. Oh et Tokito et Akira sont dans le couloir.

- Qu'ils entrent bon sang ! Pourquoi ils ne viennent pas ? s'étonna-t-elle en s'installant le mieux possible pour qu'elle puisse nourrir Maya.

Akari gloussa légèrement avant de donner le petit biberon.

- Eh bien Tokito est sur le point de faire une crise car elle n'était pas là pour ton accouchement et Akira tente de la calmer.

- Ah…

Tokito qui était en crise ce n'était pas inhabituelle m'enfin…

- Attendons un peu alors, continua Yuya amusée avant de s'inquiéter légèrement. Je la tiens bien Akari ? j'ai peur de lui faire mal.

La doctoresse sourit légèrement, comprenant les craintes de Yuya envers le bébé de quelques heures seulement. Elle déplaça légèrement la tête qui semblait encore trop lourde à porter pour la petite et la posa dans le creux du coude de Yuya.

- Voilà, là elle n'aura aucun mal.

- Merci Akari, souffla la maman soulagée avant de lui donner le petit biberon. Kyo n'est pas là… ?

- En réalité, elle ne l'avait pas revu après l'avoir déposé à l'hôpital…

Akari fut soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Non…hum…enfin tu verras par toi-même…

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Yuya décida de laisser tomber un moment pour se concentrer sur sa fille qui tétait en ouvrant ses petits yeux foncés de nourrisson, un jolie vert comme ceux de sa mère.

- Je suis contente qu'elle ait mes yeux, sourit doucement Yuya. J'espère aussi qu'elle ne ressemblera que très peu à Oda.

- Je l'espère aussi ! affirma Akari en reprenant du poil de la bête. Si tout va bien, tu pourras partir avec la puce d'ici deux jours. Je préfère être sûre étant donné que maya est prématurée.

- Je comprends parfaitement.

Et en prime elle se sentait également soulagée de rester ici ! Elle n'était réellement pas prête à rester toute seule à s'occuper de Maya. La moindre bourde pouvait être fatale et connaissant son Karma relativement pourrit, Yuya tout comme Maya étaient mal barrées !

La maman soupira longuement dépitée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Ah Non Yuya tu n'es pas du genre à nous chopper le baby-blues ! Il doit arriver quelques jours après la naissance d'ailleurs !

Yuya gloussa légèrement.

- Non Akari c'est juste que…connaissant cet incroyable défaut que j'ai d'être un aimant à danger, j'ai réellement peur pour l'avenir de Maya !

- Ne t'en fait donc pas pour ça voyons ! Affirma Akari en posant sa main sur son épaule de façon réconfortante. Tout le monde est là pour t'aider ! Et soit sur que ta mère viendra tous les jours chez toi !

- Ça je n'en doute pas du tout, soupira-t-elle…

Le biberon terminé, Yuya plaça comme il se doit Maya pour lui faire faire son rôt et pour son plus grand bonheur, sa fille ne régurgita pas le lait.

- Poussez-vous mais poussez-vous ! Je veux voir le bébé de mon bébé !

Yuya ne retient pas son rire avant de se caler dans le lit, posant Maya contre sa poitrine qui bailla lentement. Attention l'arrivée de super Papy !

- Tu vas enfin comprendre que la famille de maman est cinglée ma chérie, affirma Yuya en caressant son dos.

**_OooooooooooO_**

Yuya faisait les 100 pas dans sa chambre, d'ici demain elle repartirait chez elle…avec Maya… dans son appartement…où l'autre voisin idiot et son clebs baveaux n'avait toujours pas déménagé ! Autant dire qu'elle s'en rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang.

Elle n'allait quand même pas déménager alors qu'elle avait fait une jolie chambre pour sa fille qui gazouillée dans sa couveuse !

Aller chez son père ce n'était pas possible, Maya avait fait de tels yeux en le voyant qu'elle avait vite comprit qu'elle avait eu peur avant de pleurer.

Sa mère non plus…elle n'avait pas envie que son bébé se retrouve comme une poupée à habiller !

Tokito…non…depuis qu'elle avait eu la petite dans ses bras elle avait cette envie d'avoir aussi son bébé ! Donc c'était sport de chambre intense avec Akira…

Yuya soupira loooooonguement. Elle devrait faire gaffe à son voisin de pacotille !

Maya gazouilla une nouvelle fois et avec un sourire, Yuya l'attrapa avec une grande délicatesse et s'installa dans le lit en la calant dans ses bras. Le bébé l'observa curieusement de ses petits yeux, serrant le doigt de sa mère avec force, parfaitement réveillée.

- Tu es belle tu sais, souffla-t-elle doucement. J'aurai aimé que Kyo puisse te voir au moins une fois…

D'un léger sourire mélancolique, Yuya bougea légèrement son doigt. Kyo lui manquait encore plus maintenant que le mois dernier…

Ce dernier, venant tous juste d'arriver pour avoir une discussion avec Akari, s'arrêta dans le couloir. Impossible de ne pas reconnaitre la voix de la planche à pain, et honnêtement son oreille avait sifflé à l'entente de son prénom. Il s'adossa contre le mur les bras croisés contre lui en tenant un petit paquet qu'il avait ramené, écoutant comme à son habitude aux portes.

Une grande qualité (énorme défaut) qui lui plaisait particulièrement !

Yuya reprit alors la parole.

- Tu vois ma chérie, maman elle est toujours malchanceuse. Un vrai aimant à danger ! Tu vas beaucoup en rire comme Marraine Tokito le dit. Enfin pour si ma poisse à le pouvoir de te faire rire, je suis contente de l'avoir cette malchance.

Kyo se retient de ricaner. C'était pas qu'un petit aimant alors celle-là ! La planche à pain était pratiquement capable de détruire la planète grâce à sa malchance ! Il eut un sourire en coin en secouant légèrement la tête, continuant d'écouter Yuya qui faisait la causette à sa mioche !

- Tu sais…ton papa…eh bien…

Un crétin surmonté d'une face de rat qui préfère les pots de peinture ?

Hum s'était une bonne façon de décrire Oda selon Kyo !

- Enfin, le papa que j'aurai voulu que tu ais...c'est un idiot ! Kyo est un idiot, j'espère que tu ne seras pas non plus malchanceuse en amour.

Planche à pain…toujours avec finesse !

- Maman n'a eut que 4 amoureux dans sa vie et ça c'est toujours mal passé. D'ailleurs si un jour un garçon qui te plait te demande une marque de maquillage, soit gentil plaque-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Yuya eut un léger rire.

- Je crois que tu aurais aimée Kyo en fait. Il joue les ptits chefs, il ne parle pas beaucoup et la plupart du temps c'est pour dire des bêtises plus grandes que lui mais malgré ça…maman ne pourra pas l'oublier. Elle est pitoyable ta mère, termina-t-elle en soupirant doucement…

Pfff, fallait qu'il intervienne là ! À peine un mois et demi qu'il était partit et la voilà qui divague sur n'importe quoi ! Il ne pouvait décidément pas la laisser seule ! Que deviendrait la petite après ? Il entra alors dans la chambre sans un mot mais avec un sourire en coin quand il vit qu'elle câlinait son bébé avec tendresse.

- Elle est plus que pitoyable sa mère ! lança-t-il alors joueur. C'est une planche à pain !

Sursautant légèrement, Yuya leva la tête vers l'andouille qui l'avait coupé dans ses câlineries avec sa fille. Elle fronça le nez avant de reporter son regard sur son bébé complètement dépité.

- Tu vois ma chérie, Kyo est un idiot !

Il leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré avant de s'approcher légèrement. Ainsi c'était elle, Maya…

Mouais…il allait garder l'œil sur elle et des mâles en couches culottes qui tourneraient autours d'elle !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kyo ? demanda Yuya.

Il s'adossa au mur et posa son regard sur le nourrisson

- Sans moi pour vous surveiller, elle sera sûrement autant un aiment à conneries que sa mère…

- Ah ha je suis morte de rire, répliqua-t-elle sans une once d'amusement. T'en a d'autre comme ça pour que je puisse pleurer de rire ?

- T'as pas perdu ton sarcasme à ce que je vois !

Yuya fronça légèrement le nez, observant Kyo les yeux légèrement plissés avant de resserrer doucement sa prise sur Maya de peur de la faire tomber.

- Alors tu restes… ?

- Et laissez cette gamine devenir un aiment à danger ? Si elle est comme sa mère, elle tombera sur des mauvais garçons !

- Oh et bien sur toi tu n'en es pas un ! continua Yuya de plus en plus amusée.

- Nan !

Il s'avança alors avec un sourire en coin.

- Je suis le pire !

Yuya ne put retenir son léger rire. Oh oui Kyo était le pire des mauvais garçons comme il disait. Cependant, plus le temps passé dans cette chambre, plus le cœur de Yuya battait d'une joie non dissimulable. Kyo restait ! Il restait pour de bon cette fois !

Honnêtement si Maya n'était pas dans ses bras, Yuya aurait réellement couru pour sauter sur Kyo ! Elle se retient même de pousser un cri de bonheur pour ne pas terrifier le bébé.

- Approche Kyo, Maya ne va pas te manger ! Pouffa-t-elle.

Tss !

Il avait pas peur d'une gamine bon sang ! Kyo s'approcha encore du lit et Yuya déposa aussitôt la petite qui somnolait, dans ses mains. Déjà peu à l'aise en la regardant, l'avoir dans ses bras était une chose bien pire ! Elle était si petite qu'il avait cette crainte de la briser ou pire encore !

La faire pleurer !

- Place ton bras comme ça, souffla tendrement Yuya en bougeant légèrement le dit bras de Kyo pour placer la tête de Maya dans le creux de son coude. Là…tu vois c'est pas compliqué !

- …

La maman caressa la petite joue dodue du bébé qui dormait tranquillement. Cette gamine allait faire des ravages quand elle sera plus grande ! Yuya posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kyo, créant un véritable tableau d'une famille, certes très bizarre mais unis.

- Oh Kyo ! Dit-elle d'un coup en ricanant. Tu seras surement le meilleur et le plus rapide pour changer les couches !

- Tss ! Répéta-t-il. Je suis le meilleur dans tous les domaines !

* * *

_**Bon bah voilà...le tous dernier chapitre de cette histoire...si on n'oublis les deux bonus qui vont suivre...Merci beaucoup...je n'ai pas de mot pour vous exprimer ma gratitude et mon bonheur pour m'avoir suivie avec bébé à bord...(histoire qui vient tous droit d'un rêve faut le dire...je vous dit pas les rêves que je fais en ce moment 8D) M'enfin on se retrouve pour les bonus ainsi qu'une nouvelle fic en janvier ;)**_

_**J'vous aimes ! **_


	23. Bonus Quand Maya rencontre Luciole

_**Bonsoir tous le monde ! =) Je suis toujours dans les temps pour poster avant le 24 décembre ^^ **_

_**Je vous présente un petit bonus sur Maya et Luciole ( le voilà **__**enfin**__** celui-là xD) **_

_**J'ai été réellement touché par vos review en tous cas, ça me fait quelque chose surtout que cette histoire est pratiquement terminé...elle va me manquer dans un sens...surtout les catastrophes de Yuya et le côté joueur de notre démon préféré. Alors Merci. réellement merci pour m'avoir soutenu tous le long des 21 chapitres plus les bonus. **_

_**Mellow, Shizu, Tytania : La suite maintenant ^^ merci ! 8D**_

_**Guest : me lever à 1h24 ? MDr je suis toujours pas couché à cette heure...la vilaine que je fais 8D Oui il y aura un MaYuKy (...wow ça fait trop bizarre de l'écrire xD) mais dans ce bonus là, il est consacré à Luciole ^^ c'est dans le prochain ! C'est même plus un Maya et Kyo en fait...c'est un bon père 8D et la petiote aurait presque un syndrome d'Oedipe xD. Son papa l'est trop cool voyons 8D  
**_

_**Euh...pour la prochaine fic...j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer après un bref résumé 8D. je le donnerai dans le dernier bonus ^^ Merci pour ta superbe review en tous cas xD j'ai bien ris ! **_

_**Nana972 : ohh merci beaucoup :O Oui j'ai prévu de faire une nouvelle histoire avec Kyo et Yuya ^^ je vais également essayer d'intégrer un Akira/Tokito (j'aime bien aussi se couple Akira coincée et Tokito...euh...Tokito quoi xDD) **_

**_Bonne lecture pour ce bonus ^^_**

* * *

- Luciole a toujours été comme ça ?

- Eh oui…Sinon il ne serait pas Luciole.

- Hum…

Perplexe, Yuya regarda Luciole dans le jardin, accroupi prêt du parterre de fleurs du jardin de Muramasa qui avait eu le plaisir d'avoir la visite de son fils ainé et de sa compagne, sans oublier Maya, ce petit trésor de 6 mois qui gigotait tranquillement dans son transat à l'ombre, observant attentivement Luciole, tétine en bouche.

Luciole était chez Muramasa depuis plusieurs jours, étant une saison parfaite pour les insectes, et ce jardin parfaitement entretenus apportait un doux parfum florale qui attiraient toute ses petites bêtes qu'il adorait regarder et titiller avec un bâton.

Qu'il était curieux celui-là ! Pour une fois que Maya n'observait pas son papa qui somnolait pas très loin d'ici, elle regardait de ses grands yeux vert, un curieux bonhomme blond jouant devant les jolies fleurs colorées…

Elle eut un léger sourire derrière sa tétine avant de pousser un petit cri joyeux. Il était rigolo !

Sous les légers sourires de sa famille qui l'observaient, Maya gigota un peu plus en secouant ses petits bras potelets montrant qu'elle s'amusait !

- Eh bien…souffla Muramasa en regardant sa petite fille. Il est facile de la faire sourire et rire.

- Eh encore, répondit Yuya en souriant doucement. Hier, elle riait quand Kyo déchirait des contrats qui ne lui intéressé pas.

Muramasa pouffa doucement dans sa main. Il était tellement facile de faire rire la petite blondinette, réplique miniature de Yuya.

Pendant ce temps, Maya n'avait pas dévié du regard sur Luciole qui s'était enfin retourné, intrigué par le petit cri du bébé, son bâton en main, ou une chenille continuait tranquillement sa route. Et dans un même mouvement, Luciole et Maya mirent leurs têtes sur le côté, intrigués.

Luciole, fronça une énième de seconde les sourcils avant de reprendre son air stoïque, regardant toujours le bébé avant taper légèrement son poing dans la paume de sa main.

L'illumination !

- Maya, dit-il alors en se souvenant de son prénom.

Soit, s'était relativement étonnant qu'il se souvienne du prénom de la fille de Kyo et de Yuya. Mais le plus étonnant encore fut l'une de ses pensées, Il trouvait maya jolie, aussi jolie qu'un petit papillon coloré.

- Hum…papillon…

Il retourna à son occupation première en laissant la petite l'observer de nouveau en mâchouillant sa tétine, tenant dans l'une de ses petites mains l'une de ses peluches qu'elle avait refusé de lâcher quand ils étaient partis ce matin chez Muramasa.

Voyant qu'il refusait de se retourner, elle balança la dite peluche qui retomba non loin de Luciole. Elle poussa un cri ronchon, en espérant qu'on lui ramasse pour jouer à son jeu préféré. Lancer, lancer et relancer le jouer rendu.

Cependant, Personne ne bougea pour la peluche, sa maman discutait avec son papy, son papa lui regardait sa scène sans bouger et Luciole avait reprit ses recherches du parfait spécimen.

Maya ronchonna de nouveau. Eh oh ! Et sa peluche alors ?! Elle se mit à chouiner légèrement, du au de ses 6 mois et ses 3 poils sur le caillou, Maya savait jouer les princesses et avoir ce qu'elle veut, elle avait vite compris que, quand elle sanglotait quelqu'un venait.

Mais là, personne, et surtout pas Luciole qui jouait tous seul dans son coin et sans elle ! Il était vilain ! Elle décida de bouder en l'oubliant. Tant pis pour lui ! Elle fut soudainement passionnée par ses petits doigts et les motifs de sa petite robe à carreau. Ça au moins s'était distrayant !

- Hum j'aurai pensé qu'elle continuerait à ronchonner pour avoir sa peluche, lança Muramasa en regardant la petite.

- Elle a le caractère de sa mère, railla Kyo en ricanant.

- T'es qu'un crétin Kyo, gronda Yuya. Maya a un très bon caractère !

- Quand elle est calme ouai.

Yuya leva les yeux au ciel plus qu'exaspérée par les remarques de son compagnon. N'importe quoi franchement ! Il était pire qu'elle quand il s'y mettait ! Il pouvait parler !

- Dixit le mec qui fait la tête quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut !

- …

Muramasa pouffa simplement devant leurs joutes verbales avant de regarder une nouvelle fois Luciole qui n'avait toujours pas bouger. Il avait cependant changé d'expression, il était toujours dans son monde certes, mais son regard était bien plus concentré qu'avant.

Etrange…

Il se passa, quelques minutes, puis pratiquement une heure avant que Maya relève la tête vers Luciole qui s'était enfin rapproché d'elle, cachant un petit trésor dans ses mains. Elle poussa un petit cri intriguée et Luciole s'approcha encore, déposa son paquet sur Maya et un papillon rouge et vert se posa sur le nez du bébé.

- Ooohhh !

Maya loucha sur son nez pour regarder toutes ses belles couleurs qui, alors que le papillon battait des ailes tout en restant sur le petit nez de la poucinette curieuse. Ses ailes brillaient grâce à la lumière du soleil et Maya fut plus qu'émerveillée, s'était si jolie qu'elle voulait presque les toucher et les garder entre ses doigts. Elle poussa un cri, heureuse ! Finalement Luciole s'était un super copain !

Luciole eut un léger sourire, Maya était pour lui, aussi délicate et magnifique qu'un papillon qui venait de sortir de sa chrysalide.

Elle gigota une nouvelle fois chatouillée par les pattes de papillon qui semblait ne plus vouloir quitter son perchoir, le petit nez en trompette de la petite.

- Baw… !

- Non Papillon, contra Luciole.

- Baaaw !

- Non non Maya c'est un Papillon.

- Luciole, Elle ne parle pas encore tu sais, soupira Yuya.

- Hum…

La maman leva les yeux au ciel. S'était à se demander qui était le vrai gamin ici…Maya ria joyeusement, faisant sourire toutes personnes dans le jardin fleuris.

Le papillon rouge et vert décida alors de s'envoler dans les airs au loin sous les petits yeux verts de Maya. Oh non alors ! Elle voulait le revoir une nouvelle fois ! Si bien que, lorsqu'il disparu enfin, la petite eut de grosse larmes sous ses yeux et sur ses joues, elle renifla en chouinant.

- Maya, souffla Yuya en se levant pour la consoler.

Une main attrapa aussitôt son poignet, Kyo qui n'avait pas loupé d'une miette la scène, retenait sa compagne pour laisser Luciole s'en occuper. Il l'avait fait pleurer, à lui de se débrouiller pour la faire rire de nouveau. Elle regarda Kyo avant de soupirer et se rasseoir non sans être inquiète.

Luciole fronça les sourcils en l'entendant pleurer légèrement. Mince, lui qui voulait lui faire plaisir il la faisait pleurer…Sans attendre, il retira les sécurités qui retenait Maya de son transat et la plaça dans ses bras.

- Il faut pas pleurer, fit-il en regardant la petite qui se trémoussa malheureuse dans ses bras. Les papillons…y'en a plein regarde…

Il s'abaissa avec précaution, calant la petite contre lui et poussa quelques branches d'un buisson de sa main libre pour lui montrer insectes, chrysalides et papillons. Bref un monde de petites bêtes que Luciole prenait soin avec la plus grande des délicatesses tous comme il tenait Maya contre lui.

- Tu vois. Ils sont là.

Luciole essuya légèrement du pouce les larmes du bébé qui regardait partout dans le monde vert de Luciole, son copain !

Un nouveau sourire fendit les lèvres de Luciole, elle ne pleurait plus mais ne riait toujours pas comme au début. Il avança alors, disparaissant de la vue des parents pour montrer son lieu préféré, son endroit secret que personne ne connaissait.

Ce serait le secret de Luciole et Maya.

Il s'installa en tailleur sur l'herbe, plaçant la petite entre ses jambes et ils observèrent tous les deux les insectes, plus beaux les uns que les autres autours d'eux. Papillons, coccinelles et même Libellules, sous le regard émerveillé du bébé qui souriait grandement derrière sa tétine.

Elle tenta plusieurs fois d'attraper les petits insectes qui volaient autour d'eux, attirée par ses couleurs vives et lumineuses, en vain cependant ils allaient si vite qu'elle en riait amusée en gigotant.

- Luciole ramène tes fesses avec la mioche ! cria alors Kyo quelques temps plus tard, le soleil se couchait même.

Dommage…ils s'amusaient tellement bien…

Luciole se releva aussitôt avec la petite qui continuait de jouer, pointant du doigt ses bébêtes préférées.

Ils revirent rapidement dans le jardin de Muramasa sans problème. Quand elle vit ses parents elle poussa un cri de joie. Ah même si elle s'était amusée avec son copain Luciole ses parents lui avaient manqués, cependant pour remercier Luciole de cette merveilleuse journée avec les papillons, Maya se retourna comme elle put vers Luciole et lui fourra sa tétine dans la bouche. Luciole fut plus qu'étonné mais garda curieusement la tétine dans sa bouche faisant rire Maya.

- Luciole aime bien Maya, commenta Muramasa.

- Ouai…

- Hum…

Kyo se retourna vers Yuya, intrigué devant son air perplexe. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Tu crois qu'il l'aime assez pour qu'il lui change sa couche ? J'ai vraiment pas le courage là…

* * *

_**C'est l'amour fou entre Luciole et Maya ^^ Oui bon j'ai une nouvelle fois fait une chute à la fin...je pouvais pas faire autrement xD bisous et à demain ou vendredi pour le dernier bonus qui clos réellement l'histoire de bébé à bord ^^**_


	24. Bonus et deux de plus

**Tout dernier bonus de bébé à bord...c'est un peu un deuxième épilogue qui clôture une bonne fois pour tout bébé à bord.**

**Je suis vachement...(très polie je sais) touchée par vos messages, je n'aurai jamais cru que bébé à bord serait un tel succès (elle n'aurait pas durée aussi longtemps en plus...) mais quelle bonheur ! **

**Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour faire les remerciements et exprimer mes sentiments é_è (alors qu'avec les personnages ça semble si simple) Mais un immense merci ! réellement ! **

**Hum...on m'a demandé également une sorte de synopsis pour une nouvelle fiction que j'ai dans ma tête (et que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire xD) j'ai peur de me faire dégommer après ça mais bon :**

_**"Foi d'Onime No Fumiko ! Yuya tu deviendras la compagne de mon petit fils !" Yuya n'est pas au bout de ses surprises avec Fumiko, la grand-mère déjantée de Kyo. Un peu trop timide pour avouer ses sentiments au garçons, Yuya va se faire coacher par grand-mère pour vaincre cette timidité."**_

**Voilà voilà...un petit synopsis un peu louche...**

**Bonne lecture et de très bonne fête de fin d'année =)**

* * *

Cette montagne blanche n'était pas infranchissable ! Elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait y arriver avec toute la bonne volonté ! Elle s'accrocha avec fermeté sur la montagne et avec ces petites mains elle tira pour grimper au sommet du mont. Elle poussait des petits cris pour se donner du courage et s'aider de ses pieds pour monter.

Aller encore un effort ! Elle poussa un nouveau cri quand la montagne bougea légèrement et comme pour la punir d'avoir bougé elle frappa du plat de sa main pour qu'elle arrête. Et dans un effort surhumain pour elle, elle se hissa sur le sommet, s'assit et leva les bras en l'air fièrement en criant heureuse avant de se trémousser pour une place confortable, la montagne bougea une nouvelle et gronda aussitôt en attrapant le petit corps.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me laisser tranquille la mioche ?

La mioche rit, heureuse en tapant dans ses mains. Pratiquement 1 an et elle savait que voulait faire dans la vie ! Faire tourner en bourrique ces parents ! à moitié amusé, Kyo se redressa légèrement dans son lit, paresseux. Pour une journée de repos, ça commençait bien tiens ! 9 heures du matin et Maya s'amusait déjà à jouer les alpinistes sur son lit !

- Pa…!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne veux pas dormir ?

- Non !

-Ah ça elle savait le dire ! Elle avait le caractère de sa mère !

Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère en plus, Ses petits yeux en amande d'un verts purs étaient tellement expressifs qu'il était facile d'y voir ses humeurs. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur et pleurait relativement peu…enfin quand elle pleurait s'était pire qu'une crise et la 3eme guerre mondiale ! Tout l'immeuble l'entendait ! Par chance Maya n'avait pratiquement rien de son père biologique. Et quelle chance même ! Kyo aurait eu un peu plus de mal si SA fille ressemblait à face de pet ! Elle n'avait eu que la couleur de ses cheveux, ils étaient légèrement plus blonds que ceux de sa mère mais ses boucles de bébé la rendaient irrésistible.

La petite s'allongea d'un seul coup sur son père, sur le ventre, s'était un rituel qu'ils aimaient tous les deux. Le mercredi matin Yuya amenait Maya dans leur lit alors qu'il dormait encore avant de partir pour le travail. C'était le seul moment où elle avait le droit d'aller dans le lit de ses parents ! Les autres jours…bah…s'était privée !

La main de Kyo caressa sans s'en rendre compte les cheveux fins de la petite qui ria légèrement avant de reprendre sa tétine pour la tétée.

Bah voilà qu'elle voulait dormir…mais maintenant s'était Kyo qui été réveillé ! Avec des mouvements étonnement tendres, il se leva, Maya dans ses bras qui attrapa le cou de son papa avec ses petites menottes toujours en tétant sa tétine.

Le salon avait été sommairement rangée, Maya m'était un bordel pas possible avec ses jouets bien qu'ils étaient le plus souvent dans son parc, la gamine adorait les balancer, et c'est qui, qui doit les récupérer ? Bah c'est papa et maman…

Il la posa par terre et aussitôt elle fila à quatre pattes vers le premier jeu qu'elle trouva. Il n'y avait aucune poupée ou même dinette, visiblement cette fillette s'était amusée à enlever la tête de sa seule barbie qu'elle avait. Préférant les peluches (dont une peluche bleue foncée qu'elle aimait particulièrement comme sa maman), les jeux éducatifs pour enfant d'un an et autre.

La petite se mit à fredonner complètement passionnée par la grosse peluche qu'Akari lui avait offert quand elle était passée une fois, Kyo se prépara un café tout en gardant un œil sur Maya. Cette dernière sourit d'un seul coup en voyant son père et trottina vers lui pour retrouver ses pieds. Elle se retient par le pantalon de son papa et se mit sur ses pieds avant de tendre les bras vers lui.

- A bras…

Elle était incroyablement câline en plus ! Elle voulait toujours être dans les bras de Yuya ou de Kyo. En même temps, depuis qu'elle était née, Maya n'avait jamais vraiment quitté les bras de quelqu'un. Elle était le chouchou de toute la troupe, sa marraine était complètement gaga, son petit parrain de 14 ans, sa mam…enfin ses mamies excentriques sans oublier bien sûr l'écurie de Kyo qui avait fait de Maya la mascotte, si bien qu'avant de savoir marcher, elle savait pratiquement conduire la moto de papa !

Même les adversaires connaissaient la gamine, même les journalistes. Il venait juste de gagner une nouvelle fois la course du Japon, Yuya était venue pour l'encourager comme à son habitude et Maya venait à peine d'avoir six mois, qui était aussi réveillée que la foule en délire, elle criait même faisant rire Yuya. La gamine avait tendue les bras devant son papa qui se dirigeait vers elles, et il l'avait aussitôt prise dans un bras et l'autre s'enroula lui-même autour de la taille de la maman. L'image parfaite d'une petite famille qui avait fait pratiquement le tour du monde.

Qu'importe, Maya était sans doute le bébé le plus chouchouté du Japon.

Kyo lui donna son petit déjeuner, il préférait l'aider à manger plutôt qu'elle retapisse la cuisine de sa compote !

- Mange P'tite tête ! Gronda-t-il en voyant qu'elle ronchonnait.

Mais visiblement la mioche n'avait pas envie de déjeuner, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie s'était d'embêter son père ! Elle croisa les bras et fronça ses petits sourcils avec un sourire plus amusée qu'autre chose. Kyo se prit même au jeu.

- Ah ouais ? Tu veux jouer ?

Kyo se leva, attrapa ce foutu pot de compote qu'elle refusait de manger et le reposa aussitôt sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Maya Hurla en ouvrant grand la bouche.

- T'as voulu jouer avec moi la mioche ? T'as perdu !

Elle commença à frapper de la paume de ses mains sa tablette de la chaise haute ! Eh ho ! Elle avait faim non mais ! Ce fut la rude bataille ! La chasse à la compote était mise en place et Maya avait bien l'intention de gagner…ce qui fut le cas. Après un rapide brin de toilette qui signifiait changer la couche, l'habillée et surement la chose à la plus difficile de la journée, coiffer Maya. Elle n'était pas vraiment sensible des cheveux, mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle bougeait ! A croire qu'elle ait le diable dans les fesses !

Depuis quelques jours, Yuya et Kyo tentaient en vain de faire marcher Maya. Elle se tenait bien sûr ses jambes et ses pieds, mais marcher s'était une autre paire de manche, elle finissait toujours à quatre patte pour se diriger vers son but, soit les jambes de maman ou papa, soit un nounours qui avait eu le malheur de capter son regard.

Si bien, peu avant la sieste de la petite, Kyo assise dans le canapé, tenait les mains de sa fille pour l'aider à faire ses premiers pas, peine perdue elle s'amusait à faire le kangourou, du saut sur place au lieu de faire de la marche. Elle frotta ses petits yeux après un moment, tétine dans la bouche à la mâchouiller pour ses dents. Maya s'endormie aussitôt qu'elle rencontra son berceau.

Il avait eu de la chance, Maya n'était pas une enfant difficile, bien au contraire. Il était rare qu'elle fasse des caprices pour quelque chose, et sa gaieté contaminé la plupart des personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Si tout allait bien, d'ic mois, elle irait dans une garderie ainsi qu'elle se fasse de petits camarades. Toujours coincé avec les adultes…

Kyo s'affala dans le canapé, saké et cigarette en bec. Il évitait de fumer devant la gamine ne voulant pas provoquer les foudres de sa dulcinée.

…Dulcinée tu parles ! Un aimant à danger tu veux dire !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et l'aimant à danger en question entra en plomb dans l'appartement, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur, ça tenait du miracle que Maya ne se soit pas réveillée au boucan que sa mère venait de faire. Yuya claqua la porte d'entrée, n'adressa même pas un regard à son compagnon et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Okay…sympa le vent…

- Oh planche à pain, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

- T'occupe Kyo ! Cria-t-elle. Tu me laisses 5 minutes et après je te tue d'accord ?

- Avec ta force de mouche ? Ricana-t-il en se réinstallant dans le canapé.

Malgré sa moquerie, la pointe de curiosité et d'inquiétude étaient bien là. Il savait très bien que Yuya avait souvent…très souvent des réactions très bizarre mais pas à ce point !

Ce fut donc les 5 minutes les plus chiantes de sa vie !

Les 3 heures coincée avec Yuya dans la remise alors qu'elle était en train d'accoucher ? De la gnognotte comparée à ça ! Pire encore Yuya poussa un grand cri ne sachant pas trop si s'était par peur, ou de colère, Maya ne s'était visiblement pas encore réveillée, Il se leva d'un bond et était presque prêt à défoncer une nouvelle fois une porte pour voir ce qui se passait quand Yuya réapparue. Les lèvres pinçaient, le teint plus blanc que d'habitude, tiraillait entre la joie et la colère.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu hurles ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

- Fallait bien que ça sorte ! Répliqua-t-elle en haussant des épaules avant de lui tendre quelque chose. Tiens regarde-ça !

Il inspecta longuement l'objet qu'elle lui donna.

- Félicitations chef ! Fit-elle légèrement avec moquerie. Je viens à peine de retrouver ma taille d'avant que tu plantes ta graine dans mon ventre ! ça ne va vraiment pas le faire si tous les ans j'accouche !

Il avait légèrement divagué à ce moment…enfin 5, voir 10 minutes aussi avant de parfaitement comprendre où était le problème.

Yuya n'avait pas été trop choqué de l'apprendre, le test avait été fait et les nausées étaient déjà là. Tokito qui ressemblait véritablement à une baleine en ce moment alors qu'elle portait dans son ventre son fils, avait rembarré Yuya en lui ordonnant de rentrer chez elle alors qu'elle occupait la plupart de son temps les toilettes pour ses nausées.

Kyo, lui était content, un autre bébé une joie même !

Le choc fut vraiment complet quand Yuya revenu de sa visite chez le médecin pour en savoir à quel stade elle était. Kyo tenait une nouvelle fois les mains de Maya dans les siennes et cette fois-ci, elle avait vraiment décidé de faire un petit pas ou plus. La porte claqua une nouvelle fois.

- T'as de la veine d'avoir Maya à côté de toi Kyo ! Hurla Yuya véritablement furieuse.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Tu m'as fait des jumeaux !

Voyant sa maman entrer dans le salon, Maya se mit à se trémousser toute heureuse et hurla aussitôt.

- M'ma ! M'ma !

- Viens là mon chou, fit Yuya en s'approchant pour prendre son bébé dans ses bras.

L'odeur de son bébé la calma aussitôt. Comment allaient-ils faire avec des jumeaux maintenant ? Ils gagnaient bien leurs vies, il n'y avait pas de problème là-dessus, mais quand même ! L'appartement était bien trop petit pour deux enfants en plus, et s'ils avaient tous les deux le caractère de Kyo, l'habitation serait 24h sur 24 en dessus dessous !

Ce fut le grand rire de Kyo qui la fit revenir sur terre.

Il était trop fort !

- Deux pour le prix d'un ! héhé même face de pet n'est pas capable de faire ça !

- Ce n'est pas drôle Kyo ! Gronda Yuya en s'approchant. Si je n'avais pas Maya dans les bras je peux te jurer que je t'aurais étranglé, insulté de tous les noms d'oiseau que je connaisse. Comment tu as pu me faire des jumeaux !

- C'est pas la mer à boire !

- Je vais te dire ce qui n'est pas une mer à boire ! C'est de passer un melon dans un trou de la taille d'un citron ! C'est sûr c'est pas les mecs qui vont subir ça !

Elle était visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Maya elle s'en fichait royalement et s'amusait à trifouiller le pendentif de Yuya, étant attirée par tout ce qui était brillant. Kyo eut alors un grand sourire, doublement heureux maintenant !

- Ça va être des garçons à tous les coups !

Furibonde Yuya se releva d'un seul coup du canapé, sa fille toujours dans ses bras et elle répliqua bien acide en le fusillant du regard.

- Eh bien, tu auras intérêt à te lever quand j'aurai faim la nuit, car tu devras nourrir TES jumeaux ! On va au bain Maya.

Et elle quitta la pièce, laissant un Kyo toujours hilare, ce dernier secoua la tête un petit geste pour se calmer en vain.

- Je suis trop fort !

La colère de Yuya fut vite oubliée le soir venu, Kyo était de très bonne humeur et la nuit avait été courte pour le couple, finalement certains symptômes de la grossesse avait manqué à Yuya, d'autre non ! Les nausées, elle s'en passerait bien !

Maya fêta ces 1 an avec toute sa famille, elle était plus que gâtée une nouvelle fois sous le regard exaspérée de Yuya. Tokito était pratiquement à terme et on attendait patiemment l'arrivé du premier petit fils de la famille, nommé Kai.

Il arriva à peine deux semaines plus tard alors que Yuya avait déjà un petit ventre, montrant une bonne fois pour tout qu'elle attendait deux petits mais également qu'elle ne retrouverait plus jamais sa taille 36…

Et puis s'était différent cette fois, Kyo était vraiment là pour l'aider quand ça n'allait pas, ou quand ça allait aussi, les hormones travaillent beaucoup plus que sa première grossesse visiblement pour le plus grand bonheur de Kyo la nuit…

Maya fit ses premiers pas en compagnie de ses deux parents, des jambes de Yuya elle était passée à celle de papa en quelques petites enjambés certes très tremblent mais ils avaient bien été fait, Maya voulait à tout prix marcher sur ses pieds maintenant qu'elle avait compris le truc, et puis elle s'affirmait de mieux en mieux.

Toute la famille avait compris que la petite allé être un casse-cou, elle n'avait pas récupéré la malchance de sa mère, heureusement d'ailleurs car elle arrivait toujours à ce mettre dans de drôle de situation et s'en sortait pratiquement indemne. Quand elle entra en pré maternelle pour connaitre d'autre petit camarade, il y avait toujours un jour où Kyo devait venir la chercher avant les autres, l'institutrice était exaspérée mais adorée Maya, si bien Kyo avait une nouvelle fois repris le mercredi en journée de congé, sachant pertinemment qu'il devrait chercher sa fille.

Le plus drôle sans doute, ce fut quand il dû la chercher pour la 3eme fois consécutive, Quand Kyo était arrivé, Maya avait aussitôt crié de bonheur en courant presque aux jambes de son père qui la rattrapa aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait toi ?

La maitresse arriva aussitôt avec un léger sourire dépitée.

- Elle a mit son doigt dans l'œil d'un petit garçon, ce n'est pas très grave mais son père était là et visiblement il n'est pas très content, venez.

Il suivit la dame jusqu'à son bureau.

- C'est bien ma fille, fit Kyo joueur. Te laisse pas faire !

- Non !

Il l'adorait cette gosse ! Sa fille suivait ses traces ! Quelle fierté ! Elle gesticula dans ses bras pour voir qui était dans le bureau de sa maitresse, le gamin qu'elle avait blessé avait les yeux rouges et été dans les bras de son père. Kyo eut un grand sourire et se retient d'éclater de rire. Oda Nobugawa ne se retient pas de le fusiller du regard. Kyo répliqua :

- Juste pour ça, t'aura le droit à un gouter plus grand que toi p'tite tête ! T'es la plus forte !

Maya tapa dans ses mains avant de les lever fièrement dans les bras de son père. Oda regarda avec dégout la scène alors que son fils ronchonné, les joues encore mouillées par ces pleures, Le bout de chou se cacha alors dans le cou de son père, ne voulant visiblement plus avoir affaire avec Maya.

- Bah alors Oda ? Ton mioche se fait battre par une fille ?

- Vu l'éducation de ta fille, il est normal qu'elle se fasse punir toutes les semaines !

La tension était palpable, mais en aucun cas Kyo effaça son sourire moqueur et arrogant.

- Tu ne t'en remets pas d'avoir été éjecté comme un rat ?

Maya releva d'un seul coup la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Rat ! Rat !

- C'est ça P'tite tête. Tu as devant toi une face de Rat !

- Fac'rat ! Fac'rat !

- Fait la taire ! Gronda Oda.

- La vérité sort de la bouche des gosses Oda. On y va la mioche ? On va retrouver la planche à pain !

La maitresse réapparue d'un seul coup et fit un petit coucou à Maya.

- A demain jolie Maya.

Cette dernière ouvrait et fermait son poing pour la saluer. Ils laissèrent face de rat et son fils. A peine 5 minutes plus tard Maya avait retrouvé sa chambre et ses jouets. Yuya entrerait dans une heure à peine. A 6 mois de sa grossesse elle travaillait maintenant à mi-temps. Elles avaient engagées une stagiaire pour les aider toutes les deux, Tokito n'avait pas encore reprit le travail pour s'occuper de son fils mais elle avait l'intention de reprendre le travail avant que Yuya prenne son congé.

Quand elle entra à l'appartement, elle soupira de bonheur. Elle était épuisée, ne sentait plus ses pieds et autre. A peine elle entrait dans le salon qu'elle s'allongea en gémissant de bien être, sur le canapé. Les bébés faisaient la java dans son ventre. Kyo arriva à son tour, enleva les pieds de la planche à pain pour s'installer lui aussi dans le canapé, il reposa aussitôt les pieds sur ses genoux.

- Quelle journée, souffla-t-elle. Où est Maya ?

- Dans sa chambre, répondit simplement Kyo en haussant des épaules.

Elle tendit aussitôt l'oreille pour entendre sa fille fredonner dans le baby phone. Les bébés donnèrent une nouvelle fois un coup et elle attrapa la main de son compagnon pour la poser sur son ventre avec un petit sourire.

- Ils sont infernaux. Pire que toi-même !

Deux petits garçons. Akari avait vue deux petits garçons à son échographie et elle avait sauté au plafond en apprenant qu'elle serait la marraine de l'un d'eux. Les noms avaient même était trouvés : Kaito et Gaito.

Le couple cherchait également une maison plus grande, et Maya était plus qu'intriguée de voir le ventre de sa mère être aussi gros, surtout de voir que ça bougeait dedans ! Maya avait presque pleuré en sentant ses petits frères lui dire bonjour, maintenant les câlins s'étaient avec papa, ou les jambes de maman. Pas question qu'elle retouche au ventre de Yuya ! Kyo ne se lassait pas de sentir ses fils donner des coups de pieds.

Ce moment de tendresse fut coupé par Maya qui continuait à chanter…

- Fac'rat ! Fac'rat !

Yuya écarquilla des yeux en comprenant ses mots alors que Kyo répondit le plus naturellement possible.

- Quoi ? Elle reconnait les idiots c'est pas de ma faute !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore à mon bébé ?!

- Rien du tous ! Elle a simplement rencontré une face de rat jaloux et possessif !

- Oda ? Demanda-t-elle en entendant le venin dans les mots de Kyo.

- Ouais, souffla-t-il en se relevant pour chercher sa fille dans sa chambre.

Yuya laissa couler pour une fois…et puis face de rat n'était pas vraiment un gros mot…En tout cas ce fut très drôle lorsqu'elle le cria une nouvelle fois en voyant Bonten. Yuya n'arrivait plus retenir ses larmes tellement elle riait.

Il était très difficile de faire rire Yuya, ses hormones travaillaient fortement l'a rendant le plus souvent très lunatique, elle avait souvent faim aussi !

- Allé Kyo…s'il te plait…

- Pas question !

- Oh mon Kyo…

- Même pas en rêve ! Laisse-moi dormir !

- T'es sournois ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas laissez tes fils mourir de faim !

- A 3 heures du matin alors que tu as mangée i peine une heure, ouais !

Yuya bouda en croisant les bras dans le lit. Il était 3 h 30 du matin et visiblement Yuya n'avait visiblement pas envie de dormir, ni de laisser Kyo dormir. Elle voulait à tout prix manger les fraises qu'elle avait ramenées, mais Kyo en avait décidé autrement, il avait caché la dernière barquette sachant pertinemment qu'elle mangerait tous sans penser à la suite.

- Allé Kyo, tu sais, je veux bien t'en passer quelques une…

Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse, se mordant les lèvres.

- Tu sais…avec de la chantilly…hum…en fait non je n'ai plus envie de fraise ! j'aimerais de la chantilly, rien que de la chantilly.

Kyo se retourna vers elle avec un étrange sourire en coin.

- Aurais-tu des idées mal placées femme ?

Elle fit lentement courir ses doigts sur la poitrine de son compagnon en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Si tu savais, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire réjouie.

Comme quoi, il y avait différentes manières de « s'amuser » avec la nourriture, même à sept mois de grossesse Yuya avait toujours les hormones en ébullitions !

Pour son plus grand bonheur, ils avaient enfin trouvé une habitation parfaite pour la famille qui s'agrandirait dans à peine 2 mois, elle n'était pas très loin de la crèche de Maya, ni même de la boutique. Il y avait assez de place pour toute la petite famille et ils avaient l'intention de déménager dans la fin du mois.

Enfin…

Alors que Kyo était prêt pour entrer dans la course, Bonten arriva presque en catastrophe, faisant de grands mouvements de bras alors qu'il tenait dans ses mains, son téléphone portable.

- Akari vient de m'appeler ! Elle emmène Yuya à l'hôpital ! Elle vient de perdre les eaux ! Dépêche-toi vieux !

- Arh ! C'est pas vrai ! Gronda Kyo en chevauchant sa moto pour quitter la piste à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital.

Elle avait bien choisi son jour tiens ! Même s'il perdait cette course, il resterait quand même le champion du Japon. Quand il arriva à l'accueil, toute la famille était déjà là pour le grand événement, Maya était dans les bras de sa grand-mère et pleurait de chaudes larmes, étant inconsolable, appelant en vain sa maman.

- Vas-y Kyo, souffla la grand-mère en consolant sa petite-fille en la berçant tout en faisant des petits cercles dans son dos.

Il fila aussitôt vers les hurlements qui le dirigèrent immédiatement vers la chambre de la planche à pain. Akari était à ces côtés, épongeant son front trempé. Yuya soupira de soulagement en voyant Kyo entrer dans la chambre.

- Oh Kyo…Souffla-t-elle avant de grimacer de douleur. Akari je veux une péridurale.

- Mais non voyons Yuya ! Tu as accouchée de Maya sans anesthésie. Tu es dilatée de 6 cm. Courage !

- Justement, j'en peux plus ! Donne-moi quelque chose qui me shoote à mort !

Akari se retient de rire avant de se lever, elle attrapa une seringue remplie qu'elle planta avec délicatesse dans le bras de Yuya qui se détendit aussitôt.

- Merci Akari…

- Pas de quoi ! Je reviendrais un peu plus tard, annonça le médecin en quittant la chambre.

Aussitôt seul Yuya tourna immédiatement la tête vers Kyo.

- Fais-toi une vasectomie !

- Non mais ça va pas la tête !

Elle gronda légèrement.

- Pff, les hommes tous des femmelettes de toute manière !

- Les femmes tous des chiantes !

- Où est Maya ?

- Avec ta mère.

Yuya soupira.

- Je m'en veux…Maya a eu peur quand j'ai perdu les eaux.

Kyo s'installa sur la chaise en plastique en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Elle était en train de t'appeler quand je suis arrivé. Elle pleure simplement parce qu'elle sait que tu as mal.

Yuya éclata en sanglot, elle était fatiguée, la douleur s'était légèrement effacée mais elle était toujours là et le fait qu'elle fasse pleurer son bébé lui contractée les entrailles. Elle essuya ses larmes bien rapidement avant de reprendre.

- Tu n'as pas pu faire ta course à cause de moi…

Kyo souffla. Elle était exaspérante quand elle commençait ! Il ricana en s'adossant contre le mur, les bras croisés.

- C'est pas des ptits conducteurs qui vont me prendre mon titre !

Yuya accoucha 2 heures plus tard, Gaito naquit à 16 heures 23, et Kaito à 16 heures 32, à peine dix minutes d'intervalle et de douleur infernale. Les deux nouveaux nés étaient les répliques exactes de leurs pères. Yeux rouges, leurs cheveux fins étaient bruns, seule la couleur de la peau tenait de Yuya, beaucoup plus blanche.

La rencontre entre Maya et ses frères fut sans doute très mouvementée. Elle n'appréciait visiblement pas les nouveaux membres de la famille qui hurlaient à tout heure du jour comme de la nuit et lui prenant ses parents ! Il fallut bien un bon mois pour qu'elle prenne ces marques dans la nouvelle maison et ses petits frères.

Kyo et Yuya avait prit un bon rythme avec les jumeaux, ils étaient bien évidemment épuisés et les garçons prenaient un malin plaisir à pleurer chacun leurs tours. Quand se n'était pas l'un s'était l'autre !

Les grands-parents aidaient également beaucoup, Muramasa, qui était déjà un grand-père gâteau avec Maya et Kai, l'était encore plus depuis la naissance des jumeaux, ils ressemblaient tellement à sa femme décédée…

A 1 an et 7 mois, Maya restait très curieuse par rapport aux bébés, le plus souvent quand Kyo et Yuya donnaient les biberons des jumeaux, Maya restaient debout devant le canapé, se tenait le plus souvent au jean de son père à observer attentivement chacun leurs tours gaito et Kaito.

- Maman...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

Elle fronça ses petits sourcils, dû au de ses 19 mois Maya était très avancée au niveau intellectuel et posé énormément de questions avec ses propres mots. Elle n'avait pas sa langue dans la poche, Kyo grondait le plus souvent le matin quand il n'était que 7 heures du matin et que Maya s'exprimait à ses peluches et dans le baby-phone.

« _Faudrait lui mettre du scotch sur la bouche ! »_ avait-il dit alors qu'il avait fourré son coussin sur la tête.

- Petit frère ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt Gaito qui était dans les bras de la maman.

- Eh oui ma chérie. C'est gaito, et papa tient Kaito.

- Papa, à bras, fit-elle alors en tendant les bras.

Même si les jumeaux avaient grandis, commençaient à faire des sourires et des petits cris de joies en leurs parents ou leur grande sœur, Maya était toujours un peu jalouse de voir Gaito ou Kaito dans les bras de ses parents.

Cependant, voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment prendre la petite dans ses bras, elle grimpa d'elle-même sur le canapé avec une légère difficulté, et posa sa tête sur le bras de Kyo en mettant sa tétine dans la bouche pour presque s'endormir, berçait par le bruit de tète de ses frères. Yuya sourit attendrit devant la scène et dit pour la forme.

- Dommage que je n'ai pas l'appareil photo sous la main ! Akari pousserait surement un cri de joie !

- Tait-toi planche à pain, soupira Kyo en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle rit avant de reposer le biberon sur la table basse, complètement vide.

- Tu es aussi glouton que ton père toi, continua-t-elle en regardant droit dans les yeux son bébé qui s'agita dans ses bras avec un sourire.

Ses cheveux s'étaient légèrement éclaircit, devenant presque châtain foncé, ils étaient tellement beaux, leurs petits yeux rouges, Ils commençaient déjà à faire leurs dents pour les plus grands malheurs de la famille. Surtout la nuit…

Le pire fut sans doute la première nuit ou leurs dents avaient décidé de se montrer, les deux garçons ronchonnaient dans leurs chambres au point d'en pleurer. Yuya dormait à point fermée, épuisée pourtant Kyo, lui ne dormait pas, mais alors pas du tous !

Et vers 3 heures du matin, il s'était levé, grognon jusqu'à la chambre de ses fils et les avaient pris tous les deux pour sa chambre. Chose qu'il n'avait imaginé faire ça même avec Maya tiens. A peine il avait posé les deux mioches dans le lit que Yuya se réveilla, étonnée de voir ses bébés dans son lit, avec les joues rouges et trempés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ils n'arrêtent pas de pleurer, se contenta-t-il de dire en se rallongeant.

- C'est normal, soupira Yuya endormie en prenant l'un de ses bouts de choux sur elle. ils font leurs dents.

- La mioche n'était pas aussi chiante aussi !

- Quel grognon, viens-là mon bébé…

Les jumeaux enfin calmé, Kyo aurait pu se rendormir, mais non. Visiblement ses gosses refusaient qu'il dorme cette nuit ! Maya se mit soudainement à pleurer elle aussi vers 4 heures du matin, et plus on est de fou, plus on rit comme on dit ! Kyo se leva une nouvelle fois, attrapant sa gamine qui pleurait dans son cou. Les jumeaux dormaient enfin, Yuya également et Kyo se réinstalla en compagnie de Maya dans SON lit.

5 personnes dans un lit deux places…s'était pas une vie ça ! Enfin ça faisaient plutôt 3 personnes et demi !

Ahhh, être père s'était le pied mais il fallait faire des sacrifices et faire de la place !

* * *

_**Une nouvelle fois de très bonne fête de fin d'année à tous et merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction ^^ d'énorme baisers ! 8D  
**_


End file.
